Beauty is in the Soul of the Holder
by Lunette-Armand
Summary: First Fic. We all know of the mysterious affair of the Phantom of the Opera. A mystery,seemingly, fully explained. But what if our Phantom never went to Coney Island? What if he went down a different path? Will the scars of all of those years, of pain and suffering finally fade? Or will he have to wallow in sorrow for eternity? Does he get the girl? Or does he fall into insanity?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so I would find it rather humbling if you were to give me constructive criticism. I'm a God awful writer and have very little confidence in my ability. We are all human so I would please ask that you were polite, we all have hose moments when we read something that makes us have a pure disdain for the writer, if you do, please put so kindly and I will understand. Thank you and please, do TRY and enjoy.**

* * *

_Some of you may recall the mysterious affair of the Phantom of the Opera. A mystery,now, fully explained. Some may even believe they know just what happens next. But what if our star-spangled specter never actually went to coney island. What if, maybe, he even learned that being lonely was not the only choice for him? What if his love for Christine did die? This is my story of how the Phantom finally gets the girl. This is 'Beauty Is In Soul Of The Holder'._

* * *

Four years had passed. Four: long, abysmal, lonely years. Too long had he wandered in darkness, crying and begging for his death to come quick. Too many times had he tried.

As he lay, rotting like a corpse in the tunnels within the catacombs he would try everything, just for release. Poison, overdose, starvation, drowning. BUt something would not let him die.

So he lived on. Pumping morphine into his veins, staring up at the ceilings of these caves of death as trickles of water pierced he eerie silence_._ _Drip, drip, drip._

Like a grieving widow he'd wail and lament her name. Over and over. When he'd close his eyes, she would be there. Then he would cry. His sanity was slowly slipping. Soon there would be nothing left of the previous phantom, just an empty shell where a tormented soul used to linger.

His once rich and elegant night attire was now: shabby, outworn, stinking. He did not care anymore. His mask laid cracked under the surface of the water- so that when his eyes would focus he could see just how repulsive he was and maybe that would be enough of a push to finally take his own life.

Sometimes he would even muse about how easily he could take someone else's life, but couldn't take his own. He had put many disgusting creatures to sleep in his time, but he couldn't kill the most pitiful of all. Himself.

Yet soon the morphine ran out, the poison dulled and the food eaten by rats. Even the murky water seemed to slowly flee. There was no _drip, drip, drip _on the ceilings. There was nothing. It was time to come out now. Time to try to move one, though he knew he never could, he would keep that bit of hope that was keeping him sane. Hope that the world may be kind. Hope that his suffering was not in vain.

But before that, he would have to have words, words with old friends.

* * *

Madame Giry stood grand and tall on the roof of the Opera Populaire, with as much pride as a pedigree. Her black hair pinned elegantly in bun. However, now age was beginning to show. The cane she once used to discipline the chattiest of dancers was now an actual walking aid; years of such intense activity had taken its toll. Her splendor was fading also.

She grasped the note tightly in her hand as she stared deep into the dark. Mind racing and breathing rapid and deep. She sincerely hoped he would show, Christine's Angel, The Operas Ghost, Erik. And he obliged.

"Ah Madame, I thought you had given up on me." The specter shouted from the shadows. The ballet mistress turned instantly, at first shocked, then gave a smile. "Of course, I only thought. I knew that you wouldn't be able to forget."

"Forget someone like you?" She laughed regally "How could I? I would have to be a rather dumb creature, do you not agree?" They both jested and Erik emerged fully from his place of hiding, assured she had not set a trap.

"Madame, as you may have assumed, this is not a social visit." He spoke as she observed his messy appearance. He glanced at the note "Did you follow my instructions?"

She gave him a rather dark and serious look that set him on edge inside.

"Yes and no."

A flame ignited withing in him and he growled, loud.

"What do you mean?!"

"Well," She cleared her throat "I did as you instructed and used your save money to buy you secluded châteaux in the country, however..." Erik grimaced and gestured for her to continue.

"However, I refuse to follow your command of the purchase of drugs and poison." He moaned out and rolled his head impatiently.

"But I NEED that most of all!" He yelled imperiously. But the old woman stormed over and slapped him.

"You don't NEED it, you WANT it! I refuse to take no part in your addiction!" She screamed back at him.

Erik held his cheek. Though it stung, he felt a warmness inside. She cared. Someone actually cared for his existence, enough to want him to live. He smiled to himself and took the keys. At least now he might be able to busy himself with his music.

* * *

I took a day to reach his destination. He was assured by Madame Giry that all of his belongings would be ready, in boxes, in the châteaux for him to unpack and place.

The châteaux was deep in the country side, at least a mile from a village. It loomed rather dark and menacingly over small streams that ran through thick fields of dead grapes. It was beautiful, in all its grandeur. Perfect for a solemn phantom mourning for the loss of his Christine.

The carriage rolled through the nearest village and he took a peek out. It was dainty, in a villager way. Small cottages with hay roves, in narrow passageways with cobbled seemed to know each other, talking and laughing as the children played games around them. What caught his attention, was the small building, its appearance bright, colourful and clean. The hay atop looked fresh and a group of children were all line up around the front.

They were all looking toward a woman. Tall, blonde, glasses a teacher. How he envied her. All he ever wanted to do was teach, share his knowledge, his wisdom. But that's impossible, for a creature like him. He drew back and awaited the arrival to his new home.

He paid the carriage driver a handsome fee; it had been a very tough journey. Then stared at the châteaux. It was huge, far to many rooms for his use, but it's demeanor reminded him of himself in his glory days. Big, intimidating, inspiring. He let himself in and could only admire the fine furnishings of mahogany and glistening pine.

All of the furniture was covered with white sheets. As soon as you opened the door you were met with a huge lobby. A grand fireplace to the towering wall on the left. Two curved staircases immediately in front of you, a balcony upon the first floor over looking the lobby. He guessed to the left on the first floor would be the washrooms, music rooms and studies. Then to the right, the bedrooms. On the ground floor, to the right wold be the kitchens, to the left, the dining room.

He doubted he would use the dining room, studies and most of the bedrooms, so he kept them locked. He removed the white sheets on one table and one chair closest to the fireplace in the lobby; that's all he would need. After stocking the kitchen with fine foods he'd paid his driver to buy in the village he ventured upstairs.

He unpacked his clothes and most personal belongings into the bedroom. Taking extra care with pictures of his angel. He kept all the curtains drawn. Used only one plate, one bowl, one set of cutlery. The music rooms are what he took pride in.

The acoustics were spectacular. He played a short lament on his organ and listened in pure bliss at the sheer beauty of the sound. He like it there, the peace, the quiet, the solitude, the-

"This way children!" Chimed a young woman.

The company?

* * *

**Thanks for putting up with this, really. I'll try to do a chapter a day. If by five chapters I seem to have a lack of readers, I assure you I will stop. So, who is this woman? What is she doing on his property? What with the Phantom fiend do next? Find out soon. **

**Thanks.**


	2. Innocent Intruders

**Thank you for the kind reviews. I'm thrilled to know that there are people out there that enjoy my 'God-awful' writing. **

** Thanks Phanatic01 I shall try to continue with that style. Indeed there is an intruder, but what will Erik do?**

**Also thank you to Idonquixote, he will most definitely make different choices, but how will this affect the story?**

**Let's find out.**

* * *

****_As i'm sure we all know, this famous Phantom is not adored for his patience and good will to all men. Or women for that matter. How many lives of intruders intruders has he taken with his Punjab lasso? Yet this time it is different. This time there are more lives at stake, even if he hasn't quite realised it yet..._

* * *

__Anger bubbled up, deep in his core. He clenched his fists tight as he pulled out his Punjab lasso. This petty woman, this wandering tramp would pay for disturbing his solitude.

"Take out your blackboards children, today we are observing." Her sickly sweet voice stung his ears. _How dare she come here and speak in my domain! _The enraged specter ran to the nearest window to scare her away, prehaps throw his voice so it boomed behind her and she would think him a ghost an flee. But when he finally reached the view, he could only watch.

"Miss Armelle? Miss Armelle? Why did we come here?" A little girl asked, wiping a little mud from her cheek as she tugged on the teachers dress. The bright young Lady laughed musically and knelt to her level.

"You all wanted to be closer to the wildlife, didn't you?" All of the children looked to each other as if they expected someone to answer. Clueless. But then they all nodded.

"And how much closer to the wild can we get than this?" A small white butterfly flew past her nose and she giggled. Then cupped her hands around it gently. The children all gasped believing she had squashed it, but when she opened her hands again, slowly, it fluttered out. Bright smiles appeared on their faces and suddenly all of their energy was back.

"Miss! What kind of butterfly was that Miss?!" A boy shouted, his clothes stretched over his growing body. Miss Armelle put a hand to her mouth to giggle a second, obviously tickled by their sudden outburst of enthusiasm.

"Antionette, I believe your father is an Entomologist. Do you know?" The little girl, with long pig-tailed hair nodded rapidly.

"It's a white cabbage butterfly Miss." The woman clapped once and the girl with the pig-tails turned to her friend, sticking her tounge out at him. Erik chuckled quietly to himself.

"Well done!" The teacher praised. "Okay, is everyone sat in their table groups?" The subservient class nodded harmoniously. How Erik craved that life.

The teacher set them off on a task, each to find and identify insects. They would catch them in containers and draw a picture. Erik found himself smiling and joining in his head. Naming the insects, laughing at their recklessness and smiling at the warm feeling he got. He envied these children. So innocent, so beautiful.

But it seemed as if he'd been to complacent. A fearful child ran to Miss Armelle and Erik frowned. Then his heart stopped as the child pointed up to the window he was stood at. The teacher looked up and locked eyes with him. So he recoiled quickly, as if burned by her gaze.

humdrum proceeded to break out as the children screamed '_Ghost! Ghost! It's a Ghost!'. _Stories began to whip around as the younglings tried to frighten each other. Many cried and ran into the arms of their teacher.

"Children I-I'm sure it's nothing. Just the curtain moving in the wind." Though she was trying to sound confident and protective, the Phantom heard the fear laced in her voice.

"Don't you all know?" One boy stood above the rest, pale skinned, dark-haired and his clothing looked richer and more fitting than the rest. The fearful children looked up to him and Erik drew gently back the window looking out through the net curtain.

"This used to be a grape field for making wine." His voice was dark and menacing as he told his tale, " That house was rife with servants, maids, workers and Lords. But one day, things went wrong." All of the children quaked nervously, glancing back up to that window. Erik froze as their eyes glazed past him. _Phew._

__"That's enough Damien." The teacher said in a stern tone, her usually sweet eyes dark and commanding. But with a playful smirk the child continued.

"Large streams used to run through here, giving water to the soil, that's how the wine was so ripe. But the Lords child went out o play with a servant boy. A worker. They went to the stream to play. The servant boy fell in, being dragged away by the strength of the water" The teacher growled as the children seemed entranced by his tale. BUt he continued still.

"And the Lords son jumped in to save him." Some of the children were crying now, tugging onto their teacher for support. "Their bodies were never found." Though he was far away Erik could see. A tear rolled down her cheek. She was hurt. "After that the Lord spent all of his money trying to find him, going insane, determined to find him. His servants soon left, then his workers, then his wife. And he took his pistol," He mimed a gun with his hand and stuck it in his mouth, then pulled it's fake trigger.

Erik shuddered and moved forward slightly, but tripped. Falling forwards onto the window. All of the children screamed. "He's there! The Phantom of the Chateau!" Damien smirked. Erik quickly withdrew from the window and stormed down the stairs, to the door. His hand ready to open it.

He was tired of being seen as: a phantom. a ghost, a specter. Tired of endlessly living having to hide from the world. But he couldn't. A hand rose to his deformity and he heard the children leave. There was a reason he had to live in solitude. A reason he was not allowed to interact with the world.

"I'm sorry." A voice came from the other side of the door. The teacher. "I didn't realise there was someone living here. This place has been abandoned for years." He heard her hand touch the door. "It's just...This place means something to me." For a moment he stayed silent. Hoping she would leave. But she was waiting for a response.

"I understand." Was all he said. He heard her gasp as he moved from the door. _How did she know? How could she tell that I wasn't a ghost?_

__" No ghost I've ever heard of lights up at a childs laugh." Erik stopped still. Listening as she left. Maybe...just maybe, he was human after all.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. So it seems that someone sees past the Phantom and through to Erik. Their paths are assured to meet again. And it seems that the Phantom is not the only one with the mysterious past. And what about the dark child Damien? Do tell me if you would like me to explore them better. **

**Next Chapter: Who is this woman? This angel of Wisdom?**


	3. Angel Of Wisdom?

**I've decided, seeing as though I suddenly have a lot of spare time on my hands, to write another chapter. I don't thank the last on had quite the effect I wanted it two and lacked character. So in this chapter, I've decided to delve more into the newer characters personality, as they'll all play a key role in what is to come. So, per usual, please be kind but feel free to criticize.**

**And thanks to FunkyBubble14 for the wonderful review. In this chapter I will try to develop the two better, but I don't want to give too much away. There will be a few hints here. I'm hoping that the relationship between the two newest will come along very well. Thanks again. **

**And don't worry Phanatic01 I will keep it going. Though i'm not as pleased with this chapter than my others. An you will see if she is this wise angel. Maybe. Maybe not.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

_So for the first time someone has recognised the Phantom as a true human being. Hope has sparked again. But what do we know of our astute teacher? I think we should take a break from our sorrowful specter and delve into the world of light once again. Finally get a glimpse of the heroine of our tale. Miss Cendrillon Armelle._

* * *

**Four Days After The Encounter**

The young maiden made herself tea inside the comfort of her cosy cottage. Weary from a day of calming down frightened and tearful children, she leant back in her chair. For now she could enjoy the quiet and-

"Cendrillon. I'm hungry." Damien walked through to her living room, leaning in the door way with a book in his hand. Cendrillon sighed.

"I wish you would cal me Auntie sometimes Dammy." She walked up to him and ruffled his hair. But he batted her away with a growl.

"It's because you're not my Auntie!" Cendrillon recoiled and looked down. The boy growled and stormed back up the stairs.

"But what about dinner?!" She shouted up after him, hoping he would come down and speak to her. To no avail of course.

"I'm not hungry anymore!" He slammed his door shut and clambered into bed. _Great._

Sick of staying inside, she shrugged on her coat and her walking boots, setting out into the night. She would often do this. Sometimes she'd walk for hours on end, finding herself deep in the woods; She would always be too deep in thought to notice where she was.

Lately life had become strenuous on her. A new job, a new home, a child to take care of. Sometimes it was too much. Her last job was simple: washing linens, dusting book cases, pouring wine. Educated, but with no place to go.

She sighed as once again she seemed to have made it deep into the woods. Looking left to right, she noticed she had no clue where she was.

"Oh my..." As she murmured to herself, a light crying could be heard in the dark. She turned her head toward it quickly. It sounded like an animal in pain.

Moving as fast as her tall shoes would allow she followed the sad sound. Suddenly the ground got boggy and she slipped. "Whoop!" SHe exclaimed as her shoe got stuck in the mud and she fell into a thick patch of moss and mud. Despite her situation and despite herself she laughed. A tiny giggle slipped from her lips.

Then she heard the whimpering again. As she carried on the whimpering and moaning grew louder, she moved quicker. When she finally reached the poor creature, it was too weak.

A gorgeously golden dog lay whimpering, leg trapped in a fox trap. "You poor dear..." Cendrillon tried to release it quickly, but her lack in strength meant that it was released slowly. All of the way through she kept her eyes tight shut. Shaking her head and apologising. When it sprung open, it was too late. It was gone.

With a tear in her eye she picked it up. Noticing that it had deep scars in its skin, slashes and bites. A fighting dog. She picked it up in her arms, holding it close and sang.

"Poor and pitiful creature,

what kind of life have you know?

Rejected, harmed and battered,

You are not alone."

She held it close and started to walk out of the woods. Unsure of her whereabouts, still. But her feet eventually led her back...there. To that dark and abysmal place. Rivier Chateau. She walked to a tree and placed the dog beneath it. Then, with all the courage she could muster, walked to the door. Where she timidly knocked. Bringing a sombre Phantom from his music.

_What now?! Visitors?! Surely not. I made it quite clear to that woman I wanted to be alone, can Madame Giry not even follow the simplest of orders? Or maybe she has become dumber in her old age..._ When he did not answer, she knocked again. A growl of dismay slipped from him and he found himself dragging his old feet to the door. Muttering to himself as he did so.

"This is why I so very despise houses. Display ones door and suddenly the world comes knocking. I haven't the time nor the patience to answer to cold callers or business men. First thing tomorrow i'm building a fence around this house. I'll be damned if I keep continuing to answer this door to vagabonds and ruffians looking for a place to sta-"

" I am no ruffian Monsieur!" A rather offended Cendrillon was stood at his window which he must have left open by mistakes. And it wasn't like him to make mistakes. He froze where he stood, staring at the woman hoisted up to his window by her hands. Then quickly turned away, holding his face remembering he left his mask upstairs.

"What are you doing?! This is breaking and entering! I have every right to hang you myself!" He yelled as he stumbled around the lobby trying to find his spare mask. The woman from the window laughed musically and it irked him further. "SILENCE!"

She went cold inside at the deepness and commanding tone of his voice.

"I-I'm sorry Monsieur. I was just wondering if I...could borrow a shovel?" The Phantom scoffed, turning around as he placed his mask on.

"Right! You probably came to mock me! Roll up and see the Phantom! The Ghost! The monster!" He ran over with his Punjab lasso, ready to wrap around her neck. But she jumped back just in time.

He jumped out of the window after her, when she bounded away, she'd fallen and was now crawling along the floor. Small and helpless. Attempting to get away she kept crawling backwards.

"Please Monsieur, I did not mean to intrude! I'll leave I promise!" She screamed; fearful for her life. Eventually, she backed into a tree. The lasso wrapped around her neck, tight. And as she stared deep into his amber eyes, she knew... She was done.

It was all over now.

Damien woke the next morning to silence. No breakfast being made, no singing from the bathroom. Cendrillon was gone. He did as best he could to dress himself. But he found his buttons and tie difficult. So he threw on a coat and walked to school. All of the children where there, waiting to get in. But she was nowhere to be seen.

The troubled boy sat by himself as the other children played, laughed and made jokes. He snarled at them and turned away. _I'm too good for them. _He brushed back his hair and stared off into the distance. _If father saw me here, he'd surely have a heart attack. _A ball rolled over to him and tapped his leg.

The boys stumbled past each other, laughing and fighting. Damien looked down at the ball.

"D-Damien!" All of the boys stopped and looked at him nervously. Each looking to each other for the courage to say something. Then one plucky young man pushed through them.

"D-do you want to play?" Something inside him lit up and a brief smile phased on his lips. He stood up with the ball and kicked it to the boy. They all laughed and ran into the field.

Damien ran up to the ball, eager to play. But he hadn't tied his shoelace and he tripped. He kicked the ball. It flew up over their heads and into a high tree.

They all gave an exasperated sigh. Damien blushed.

"That was my only ball Damien!" They all crowded him as he brushed himself off.

"I didn't mean it!" The troubled child pleaded. But they all scoffed and left him in the mud. He gripped his fist. _Ruffians!_

__"I'm sorry I'm late children!" Cendrillon ran up, wearing the same clothes as the night before, covered in mud and blood, pale. And with a strange red line on her neck. Damiens mouth dropped open. _What happened to her?_


	4. I did not mean to intrude!

**Thank you everyone who has put up with this and been persistent with its slow updates, slow-moving plot and short chapters. I promise that from here on out it will get better. The Phantom will also become rather melodramatic. Whilst our poor Cendrillon will have more to put up with. Maybe more than she can handle. Well, we've all been in well over out heads before. We'll just have to see.**

**Phanatic01 thanks for being one of my most persistent readers. You've really given me the courage to keep going with this. Yes, we will find out why our Erik let her go. As I said earlier, I'll try to make the chapters longer and MAY also publish two chapters today, depending how I feel. Thanks again.**

* * *

_Cendrillon ran up, wearing the same clothes as the night before, covered in mud and blood, pale. And with a strange red line on her neck. What happened to her? Why did The Phantom let her go? That's not like him...Not like him at all._

* * *

"Please Monsieur, I did not mean to intrude! I'll leave I promise!" She screamed; fearful for her life. Eventually, she backed into a tree. The lasso wrapped around her neck, tight. And as she stared deep into his amber eyes, she knew... She was done.

It was all over now. But it wasn't. There was something wrong with Erik, he felt weak. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't pull the rope any tighter, that's when he glanced down at his arm. _When was the last time I had any morphine?_ Cendrillon noticed his distraction and used it to her advantage.

"AH!" She pulled away quickly. The Punjab lasso slipped from the Phantoms hands as she began to run away. He cursed under his breath and gave chase, pushing his way through the shrubbery and trees.

Cendrillon bounded her way away from the house. But weakened from lack of air, she was slower that usually. Erik was upon her once more. Although, she'd managed to get a considerable distance from the house, she followed the trail of blood the dog had left and reached the trap, she slowed to jump over it, but when she did- felt a tug on her neck.

The Phantom grabbed the lasso once more, but she kept running. He fell forwards. Hot white pain pierced through him as he was impaled by the trap, blood running thick through his hands. Cendrillon tripped and fell down.

She looked back hesitantly, scared that he would kill her. But was surprised to see him on the floor, writhing and contorted in agony. Then she remembered..._The trap!_

__Pulling herself up, she made her way over to him slowly. Scared. Not just for herself, but for him. "Monsieur i-i'm sorry!"

"You evil woman! You VIPER! You...You...BITCH!" Cendrillon recoiled. Hand to her mouth as she watched the blood flow from his weakened body. Cautiously, she crawled to him. Her mind racing with the consequences. He was obviously rich, if he did live he could ruin her, say she tried to kill him and she wouldn't have any fight. Or if he did die...how could she live with it?

"Monsieur let me help you-" But her politeness was rejected with a furious growl.

"No! Leave me! GO!" His sentenced was finished with a growl of pure fury. Cendrillon gently put a hand on his shoulder shaking her head.

"I'm n-not leaving y-you. You'll die!" She put her hands on his waist "I'm going to have to pull you out." At this he kicked with the little strength he had left.

"NO!" He screamed over and over "Don't you!"

"One!"

"I swear down if you-!"

"Two!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Three!"

"No! Ah ARGH!" She yanked him from the contraption in one, clean pull. The metal retracted and closed. She turned him on his back and put immediate pressure on the wound as he contorted in agony once again.

"You foul beast!" He yelled as she picked him up, dragging him to his feet. "You clod! You Trollop! You scoundrel!" Gently, she wrapped an arm under his and began to make the slow walk back the he rivier as he kept his had on his bleeding side.

"You harlequin! You blighter! You whelp! Oaf! Knave! Low prostitute! BITCH!" Cendrillon carried on walking despite his constant insult.

"You already used that one Monsieur." He snarled at her and she let out a long sigh. "What good is insult to do you now. You are injured. I could drop you and leave you to die? Now that wouldn't be very nice, would it?" Though she was sweet faced, her tone was strong and the Phantom suddenly found himself blushing in embarrassment at his disdainful attitude towards the person trying to save his life.

With his head down, he apologised shamefully,

"Sorry Miss Armelle." Happy with that result, she accepted his apology and helped him up to his room. Using the little strength she had: she was so weak from lack of sleep.

She gently placed him in the chair in the corner as she stripped the bed of its finer linens and replaced them with older, albeit cleaner ones. Then shuffled him over and laid him down. The Phantom groaned deep in his throat.

"I'm going to disinfect your wounds, is that okay?" She asked using as gentle a voice as possible, lighting a candle in her hand as she did so. But he shook his head. "Now, now, do not try to be brave Monsieur." When she started to undo the buttons of his shirt he gasped as if appalled.

"Wh-What are you doing, Miss?!" He grabbed her hands and looked down terrified. Eyes wide and mouth open. She giggled a response.

"Do you think of me so lowly as to think I'm doing this simply to undress you Monsieur?" Tutting, she shook her head. "I thought that you were a better judge of character. Or perhaps you expected me to disinfect your skin through your shirt did you?"

With a slight blush on his only visible cheek, he released her hands. Moving his head up. For he daren't look at what she was doing as he might pass out.

With some alcohol she had picked up in the kitchen, she dabbed the wound with the doused cloth. It stung deep into his very core. "Shh" she cooed and he immediately calmed. Ash she continued to dab each of the claw marks, she sang.

"Be quiet now my dear,

relax,

you've nothing to fear.

The world is cruel,

blind,

but sometimes you may find.

That beneath the darkness,

under the moons gaze,

you may find solace.

Like those once empty summer days."

The Phantom lay nearly asleep listening to her voice. Listening as she continued to hum. Her voice was pretty, but lacked what his Christine had. As he lay smiling, as his eyes close, for once, just this once in four whole years, he slept peacefully. Undisturbed. Only fearing that when he woke she would be gone. Then once again he would be alone. But she had to leave and he knew that. It's just that now, he was frightened to be alone. Frightened that the angered Vicomte or even his Christine would stand over his weak body as he slept and just end it. Mocking as they did so.

But she stood over him all night. Guarding, protecting and singing to him. Making sure that the wound was entirely clean, she bandaged him up. Listened as he murmured in his sleep, occasionally kicking the sheets off. Sometimes she would have to hold his legs down. It was a long night. But then the sun began to rise. She headed into the grand kitchen.

She poured him out some fragrant tea, a good make (imported from England). Then cooked some eggs, seasoned with salt and carried the tray up to his room, just as he was waking. Groggy, he sat up and she placed the tray on his lap.

"Morning Monsieur." She smiled brightly at him. He glared back. With a pout she turned around "Fine. Be grumpy then." She walked over to his window and opened the curtains. BUt he hissed as if burned.

"Oh! Do grow up! You need sunlight! It's good for you!" But he pulled a sheet over him. With a sigh she closed them again. Then with a groan he pushed the sheets off and began to eat.

"Honestly, you're worse than my Damien." Not wanting to make conversation, but feeling he had to, the Phantom asked.

" Is he your son then? The boy who told that ghost story the yesterday?" He continued to eat the egg with a scowl on his face. He wasn't accustomed to this kind of taste. Usually dining on finer foods under the Opera Populaire.

"No! No! Oh God no!" She shook her head frantically with her hands. "I just take care of him whilst his mother is away!" The Phantom gave her a dark and curios look that made her insides go cold. "But I better be going now." She bowed low. "Good Morning Monsieur."

But before she could leave he stood up, tipping the tea all over the bed.

"Wait!" He yelled and she topped. Turning to face him.

"What is it Monsieur?" Looking concerned, she edged back over to him and he panicked, moving back into the wall.

"W-Will you return?" Realising how that sounded he made a shrieking noise, "I-I mean." Clearing his throat he continued, "You have chosen to take care of me, will you be back to check on me incase my condition worsens?" At his worried and flustered appearance she laughed.

"Of course! I just need to go to work. I'm already late." He sat down, embarrassed on the bed.

"Very well, I shall see you later." He said in as a proud tone as he could muster. Picking up a tea-cup as she left. _Could you honestly have sounded any more desperate_ he sighed.

Cendrillon made her way back to the school as quick as she could. _Damien will be so worried_. She bounded through the forest and to the school. It was going to be a long day. Especially with him to take care of.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I really struggled with this one. But the story will move on quicker from here. It feels a little longer, to me anyway. So, Eriks feelings towards Cendrillon. Will he finally move on from his Christine, or is he just craving the intimacy and attention?**

**Let's find out in the next chapter.**


	5. The Curtains

**I thought, seeing as though I have time on my hands(yet again) I have decided to update. I'm afraid I may not be so consistent in the future because of exams and what-not. However I promise you at the very least a chapter every three days. Don't fear, that's the very least.**

**Thank you.**

**RebelLoveSong thank you for the kind review. Though this is my first fic, depending on the overall outcome, I may do more on POTO. Also,I have some special treats and twists. If you see the way I see and deduce my biggest twist I will be most happy. But then again, don't want to make it to easy now. Thank you so very much for reading.**

**Phanatic01 I can always rely on you to give me good feedback. But if you ever have any criticisms, prehaps how you think the plot should have gone I will appreciate it allot. Yes, in this chapter we will have a little about his identity and Damien curiosity** **shining through.** **We'll have to wait and see.**

* * *

After a long arduous day of teaching, Cendrillon made her way home. Wanting to immediately flop on her futon with a tired sigh, she groaned; for she could not. She had to take care of one unhappy patient. With a sigh, she changed and washed, applying a little make-up. Then left.

"I'm going now Damien!" She yelled as she opened the door, trying to sound as energetic and happy as possible. But he came running downstairs.

"Where?!" His usually haute and la-di-da demeanour seemed to have collapsed as he stood, nearly stretching his legs along the full length of the stair case, mouth open and a little out of breath.

"Just out!" Was all she yelled as began to run through the woods. If he tried to follow her he would surely run out of energy. AS you can guess he was not the athletic type.

But she followed the route she now took to get to the Chateuax rivier. Past the Bakers, behind the back, through the woods, past the pine trees, across the stream, around the fox trap, then follow the boggy ground- until she reached her destination.

Sure enough, when she entered the house, with the spare key she swiped, he was waiting for her. sat downstairs in the lobby. But it seemed he was so wrapped in his reading he didn't notice her. She didn't wish him harm. All she wanted was a little fun.

"What are you reading?" She whispered right in his ear. Shocked at the sudden burst of his metaphorical bubble, he leapt forward, grabbing a poker from the fire and pointing it at her. He kept it held there when the initial panic was over. When he realised it was...well, her.

"You swine!" Cursing loudly as he tried to regain his breath. "Where you trying to bestow death upon me early?!" He slipped a hand under his mask to wipe the sweat from the brow he barely had. At this, she frowned.

"Why do you always wear that mask Monsieur?" Curiosity piqued in her voice. That's when his eyes grew cold and dark. His eyes scanning the floor looking, hoping for a lie he could tell. But when he played them over in his head, none sounded right. Agitated, he grit his teeth. _I should tell her the truth before it's too late. I should let her flee. _He went to open his mouth but found she had responded first.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me." disappointment could be heard in her voice. Alas, she shrugged and walked to the kitchen. The Phantom guided himself back to his chair, picking up a copy of 'Dracula' the Daroga had managed to smuggle him from England. Newly published. He found himself most relating to the monster. Though the fact he appeared, despite his monstrosity, to 'get-the-girl' was most unrealistic. However, he could relate with his hatred and melancholy. Thus finding himself reading it over and over. Despite the fact he had a library filled with better quality novels. Not forgetting that the one thing he did strive for was better quality.

When she returned, after nearly two hours of cooking, the Phantom was dazed. Using what little he had in his destitute kitchen, she had made a meal fit for a king. He had honestly not tasted anything so heavenly in his like. It was a delectable olive and beef dish. Succulent and juicy beef, paired with gorgeous crunchy and sizzling bacon. surrounded by olives and drown in a sweet, yet musty sauce. The aroma set his senses aflame! It was like pure ecstasy! She even had the wine right too. He should know. Afterall, if there was one love that would never leave him, it was wine.

Swirling the red wine in the glass, he smirked and sniffed.

"Hmmm, raspberry... Zinfandel?" With a bright smile, she nodded frantically. That's when he noticed just how...full and very...red her lips were. Like his Christines. But Cendrillons lips were bitten too often, so they looked bruised and dry; she often had a habit of going into deep thought and biting them as she tilted her head to the left sometimes.

"Monsieur?" She waved a hand in front of his face, "Monsieur!" He snapped from deep thought and blinked harshly.

"The meal is fine. You can leave." He said coldly as he took another mouthful, nearly forgetting himself and moaning out in pleasure. Cendrillon frowned as she looked around herself.

"You don't have much company, do you?" She questioned politely, observing the furniture still covered by large white sheets. The look he gave her nearly pierced her soul. It was ferocious. "You do realise that I have a rather moody and brooding, ten-year old boy with a God complex at home?" He gave her an expression of pure befuddlement. With a slight giggle, she explained. "That look isn't going to work on me."

Standing with her head high she stated, "Now let's do something about this." she gripped the sheet closest and pulled it off, revealing a beautiful mahogany table, carved as if angels had blessed he very wood it was made of. But he was not happy.

"What in Gods name do you think you're doing woman?!" He bellowed. As she folded the sheet she gave him a dumb look that made him growl.

"I'm making this place look a little better." She edged over to the window and opened the curtains. "Maybe a little brighter?" With a tug, she opened then and the Phantom growled with the ferocity of that of an angered lion.

"HAVE I NOT STATED THAT THE CURTAINS ARE NOT TO BE OPENED?!" Cendrillon closed her eyes tight, scared of the man now stood, angry before her. She dropped the sheets in her arms, nearly in tears and ran to the door. The Phantom whimpered. "No! Cendrillon! Wait!" But it was too late, she was gone.

Angry with himself, he ran up the stairs to play an angry ballad on his organ. Yet, this strange feeling over came him. He stopped. Watching as she fled through the forest from the curtains she'd opened and found himself in a dizzy spell.

His palms were clammy, he felt hot, he felt ill. He managed to crawl his way to the top of the stairs and then he just lay there. Pain quaked from his side and he whimpered. He was sweating, he felt queasy. He needed it so bad, just the release...morphine. But what he didn't realise, was just how much he needed her.

When she arrived home, tearful and scared, Damien consoled her. But no matter how much he asked, she wouldn't tell. Wouldn't tell anything.

Of that angel in hell.

* * *

**Thanks for reading really. Not allot happened here. Not allot at all... Please do tell me what you thought. **

**Thanks, really.**


	6. Fever

**I thought the last chapter was a bit of a flop. So I'm going to try to make up for it in this, maybe, longer chapter. So here goes.**

* * *

_As the Phantom lay, feverish and ill, he stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't right. His head felt heavy and body like an oven. Eventually, he let his eyes close, stopped struggling and gave into his fever sleep. Hoping that he would never wake again._

* * *

"Monsieur?" He heard a voice from deep in his slumber, calling to him. "Monsieur, please wake up." His eyes fluttered for a moment as he willed them to open. "Monsieur! Can you hear me?" He felt a hand on his chest and jolted himself up, opening his eyes. And there she was. Clear as day.

"Oh Monsieur! You're alive!" She gave a tired sigh of relief. Confused, he looked around him. The chair in the corner had a blanket on it and there were empty plates on the floor. Dust had settled on pictures of his Christine. _I must have been asleep for days..._

"How long?" His voice cracked and croaked from lack of use. For a moment she bit her lip, thinking before she replied.

"Four, nearly five days." She yawned and passed him a glass of water that he accepted gratefully. "The first day you were terrible. Tossing and turning, sweating. Your skin was on fire!" The Phantom drunk the water quickly and she pared no time in giving him more. He spent a while rehydrating himself before she gave him something stronger.

Even after a few hours, his head still felt heavy, but he felt better to make conversation.

"So you stayed here the whole time?" At this she nodded, then thought. It was sort of like that.

"Well...I did have to go to work... but...I took some days off. I waited until Damien went to bed and stayed here all night." He stared at her shocked.

Erik was not used to company, he didn't think a woman had ever wanted to spend so long with him. Even his Christine was- "I'm curious Monsieur, who is Christine?" His head shot up.

Looking over to the vanity in the corner, he remembered the pictures. "Is she your lover?" His eyes widened.

"I-In a way...I suppose. But let's not dwell upon that." He tried to steer away from the subject but her naturally persistent nature kept them on it.

"She's beautiful..." As she examined the picture, she picked it up. "Almost too beautiful." He coughed, deep in his throat, angered at that statement.

"What is that supposed to mean?" With his teeth barring and brow furrowed, prepared to silence her should she speak ill of his angel.

"It's just... no one is perfect." Her tone sounded bored, but slightly melancholic as she spoke. "Everyone can be allot different from you think. Sometimes we see each other through rose-tinted glass."

"You're wrong." Was his reply. "She is perfect. More perfect then you'll ever be." With a sigh, she put down the picture and sat in the corner.

"I suppose." But the Phantom cowered slightly. Shamed. In his own way he hadn't meant to insult her, after all, she was standing up for him and taking care of him- never giving up and staying n his good side...most of the time...some of the time.

"I-I'm sorry..." After a while of silence the Phantom finally spoke. And for the first time in well, ever- he apologised. But she shook her head.

"No, you're right. I'm not. Sometimes, I'm not always the prettiest, sometimes I don't walk that elegantly. I'm not the tallest, not the most endowed. Sometimes I'm too nosey for my own good. But that's what makes me, me. I'd rather be imperfect than false." Erik was shocked at her impertinence. Unsure if to feel humbled or insulted he just nodded.

"Christine Daae, that name sounds familiar..." Erik panicked and used the little energy he had to walk over to the vanity and push the pictures of her into its drawers. Then he laughed nervously.

"Of course not, it's just one of those names." But she was most confident she had heard it before. Biting her lip tighter, she kept thinking.

"Any relation to the Swedish violinist?" Sighing in relief he nodded. "I thought so." He counted his blessings that this was a secluded village and news from the rest of the world didn't arrive here as quick.

After a few moments of silence she stood. "Well as long as you're feeling okay. I'll take my leave." But he didn't want her to.

"No! Miss Armelle! You can't!" With a baffled look on her face she giggled. The visible side of his face blushed. "I-I still feel feverish." A dubious look on her face, she crossed over to him.

His eyes widened more than ever before and he felt himself blush further. She placed a hand on the uncovered side of his forehead. The she frowned.

"Well, you do feel rather warm."Inside his throat, he gulped then nodded. "I suppose I should wait until you fall asleep..."

"Precisely." He walked back over to his bed and snuggled into the sheets. Cendrillon and her bright smile walked over and she began to tuck him in. Erik tried to contain his embarrassment, feeling like a child with a fancy for a maid.

As she pushed the sheets under him he blushed. For sometimes her body would brush past his and he would fight the urge to whimper. _Not the most endowed. That most surely is the understatement of the century._ However she was far to busy making him comfortable to notice just where he was staring.

"There you go Monsieur." She pulled away and he whimpered wanting her like that again. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Shaking his head, he blushed more. If possible.

"Thank you, Miss Armelle." She waited until he fell asleep. And this was how it continued.

The next two weeks followed this same pattern. Erik giving reasons for her to stay, enjoying her company and attention. Even when he had gotten better he kept lying or faking sickness. Of course, she knew. In a way she felt sorry for him. Lonely, so very alone. Of course Damien became more suspicious. When she would leave the house as fast as she could, sometimes even taking food, money. Sometimes even wine, expensive alcohol. He knew.

One day, he caught her.

* * *

**I have decided that from here on out there shall be more fluff! I want there to be and there is nothing any of you can do about it.**

**Thanks.**

**No, really, thank you.**


	7. Phantom of Charm

**I was little happier with that chapter, though it wasn't my longest. But here goes. Thank you for reading.**

**Phanatic01 thanks. I will try to describe allot more. I also thought that the slight fluff in the last chapter was very one-sided, so with the Phantom getting better and back to his usual and grand self we'll find Cendrillon slowly finding him more attractive. Yes, Damien will be the one to find out, but Cendrillon won't find out from him...directly.**

**Let's see.**

* * *

_Saturday morning came. Cendrillon groaned as she stretched, shielding her eyes from the blazing sun. With a bright smile, she got up. Her hands went to reach to open her curtains, but then she stopped. _Erik doesn't like it when I open the curtains.._.With a slight frown she began to get dressed. _

As she searched through her cupboard for something suitable to wear, she realised- Erik was all better now. Alas, she shrugged. After picking out a beautifully simple blue silk dress, long at the shoulders with a slight trail. It had a beautiful black bow on the back. She walked to her jewelery box and tied back her long blonde hair with a black ribbon Erik had given her.

Before leaving, she set out the table downstairs. It wasn't a big table. But she managed to make it look dainty, covering the wood with a pristine white cloth. Setting out the best glasses, filling them with orange juice and cooking a fine breakfast for Damien.

When he came down the stairs, he was not impressed.

"Again Cendrillon?" Arms crossed, eyes dark, he watched her set the table with slight agitation.

"What do you mean again?" Trying to sound as oblivious of possible, she already knew. He had caught on.

"I know. You're seeing a man aren't you?" With a petite growl in his voice, he stampeded down the short stairs.

"Do not kid yourself nephew. I'm merely going on a short trip today." Far too busy day dreaming to take his words seriously, she continued.

"You promised me! You said you wouldn't see any suitors until Mother came to get me?!" Angered that she was not taking him seriously, he knocked one of the glasses off the table. "I bet he's ugly! I bet he's repulsive and a-a-a SCOUNDREL!"

Cendrillon looked at him with sad, almost tearful eyes. Damien stood his ground.

"I told you, I'm not seeing anyone. Well, not in that way. I'm just... taking care of someone. They fell ill because of me so i'm seeing to it that I set things right."

"You promise?" He whimpered. When she nodded he ran over and wrapped his arms around her waist, tearfully hugging her. With a slight sigh she hugged him back.

"I'll be back before you know it Damien." Tone soft and gentle, she waved to him from the door whilst he tucked into his breakfast. That day she walked a little slower to The Chateux Rivier. When she reached the door, per usual, he was waiting.

This time it was different. Dressed divine from head to toe, the Phantom turned around. Once again he was in all of his splendor, dressed head to toe in evening attire. Crisp white shirt, black tie, golden embroyded waistcoat and Jet black jacket. Trousers made from such a fine material any Vicomte would be jealous.

For the first time Cendrillon saw him as...him. Then, she looked around in awe.

The mahogany floor boards were gleaming, the dark, red velvet sofas with carved legs. A beautiful chandelier hung above, shining and dancing in the slight breeze. There was no dust. No covered furniture. The house looked like... a house!

"Erik! It looks beautiful." She said it like a giddy Aunt as she closed the door. Yet, she wasn't sure how to proceed. So they stood in silence. For a long time. A very, very, very long time.

"Would you like a drink?"

"So you're all better?"

They said at the same time.

Erik cleared his throat, brushing back his hair, whilst Cendrillon giggled. Then they stood in silence again. _Is he going to say something?_

_Is she going to say something?_

Cendrillon smiled at him and he stared back.

"Yes I am feeling better."

"I think i'll have that drink."

Once again in unison.

"Right!" They both said. Erik walked to the kitchen and Cendrillon took a seat. _I never knew he could be so awkward._

_I never knew she could be so awkward._

Erik returned mere moments later, wine in hand. He passed her it and she drunk it quickly. _What's wrong with her, she won't even look me in the eye._ Thinking maybe she wasn't feeling well, she sat next to her, leaning forward. "Cendrillon, are you quite alright?"

For a moment she sat staring at him. Biting her lip as she looked into his eyes. They were a deep and glistening amber that stood out bright from the mask. He was like a cat. With movements so quick and smooth, eyes so blissful and beautiful build. She found herself putting together an inappropriate image of him-

"Cendrillon!" He clicked his fingers in front of her eyes and she snapped out of her day-dream. With a shake of her head, she was back.

"Yes?" Taking a handkerchief from her pocket, she dabbed her mouth. Though she didn't need to.

"I asked if you were feeling quite well today." Now that he wasn't ill and his voice was back up to scratch she realised how deep and commanding it was. Like a general commanding an army, only less shouty. When he spoke it made her quake and blush. Now forgetting what he had said she simply nodded.

Giving her a cynical look he simply sipped his wine. "You're awfully distant." He stood and held out his hand. "Come, I want to show you something." She took his hand and he led her upstairs. Her heart was pounding in her ears. _I've never been led upstairs by a mysterious man before!_

He glanced back and observed her blushing face. _What is she thinking about?_ When they reached the top of the stairs he stopped. "Close your eyes." Mouth open, she turned around to him, looking appalled.

"Monsieur! I don't think it's appropriate that-!" Before she could continue her rant he spun her around and put his glove hands over her eyes, nudging her forwards.

Occasionally she would walk to slow and her head would nudge into his chest and she would shriek then apologise. But the Phantom would say 'Mhm' and she swore that he was pulling her closer.

They finally stopped and Erik took his hands off her eyes. Slowly, she opened them and took a peek. It was a grand music room. She ran in like an overwhelmed child, unsure of what to observe first.

It was huge! The ceilings were decorated with paintings of angels playing instruments. To the back of the room was a giant window, shaped like a door, open slightly so the angelic white net curtains could sway in the breeze. Slightly in front was a slick, sparkling, shimmering, grand piano. There were several other instruments scattered around the room: cellos, trombones, violins, Celeste. But none stood out as much as that beautiful piano.

"Erik!" Delight shone through her voice, "It's beautiful! I didn't know that you played piano!" Lent in the doorway, arms crossed he smirked.

"Would you like to hear me play." A bright smile on her face, she nodded enthusiastically. so he crossed over to the piano, sitting down on the stool. Wiggling his fingers and crossing them over the keys, he took a deep breath...

And played.

* * *

**Yeah.**

**So that's that.**

**Thanks.**


	8. No one would listen

**Well I have good news and bad news. The bad news, I have flu. The good news- this means I'm home and can catch up on studies and maybe release a few more chapters than I usually do. No one really cares about these notes. But hell to them i'm doing them!**

**icanhearthedrums thankyou for reading, I don't know if you have got this far yet, but please continue reading. I could do with some more fans right now. Thanks.**

**So, ahem, anyway, more chapters. Longer too, going for 2000 words a chapter now.**

**Erik and Cendrillon get caught.**

* * *

_The Phantoms nimble and musical fingers danced like entranced ballerinas across the keys of the piano. The tune began almost silent, a whisper. Then turned to a crescendo into an explosion of beauty and sound. Cendrillon quaked at the heavy bass and was elated by the rich melody. But it sunk into something more melancholy and dark. When she stepped closer the tune would pick up. Until eventually she was stood next to him. watching. He turned his face to her, she brushed his cheek. That strange affect his music had, was taking hold once more._

Her tender hand brushed his cheek. For a moment she understood his hurt and pain. Though she had no clue how he had come to feel all the hurt and pain. Gradually he stopped playing, reveling in her touch. Gently, he placed his hand on hers. She joined him on the seat and pressed a few keys. It was a simple melody, but it was cute. _Christine never would have joined me to make music._ That's when it hit him. _Christine! _

He stood, appalled at himself for forgetting about his sweet, perfect Christine. But Cendrillon was too busy, head down, overlooking the piano. She was playing all the wrong notes, hurting his ears. Enraged, he went to kick her out, but then something...

Soon, the melody untangled itself and it was as though she was simply playing what was in her heart. It sounded familiar. Not many could, but Erik could tell the kind of person from what they played.

Cendrillons music echoed with past pain, struggling. Loss and suffering. But also accomplishment and graft. Work, but also solitude. Not complete solitude, but a lack of love.

That's when he recognised the tune.

"No one would listen,

No one but him

Heard as the outcast hears."

Her voice was tender and gentle, as if it promised no more hurt, no more tears. No more pain. No more fears. Erik found himself sitting back down with her, but she daren't look up.

"Shamed into solitude

Shunned by the multitude

I learned to listen

In my dark, my heart heard music."

Behind the blonde tendrils of hair that framed her face like a golden picture frame, he saw her smile. Her lips, so tender. Curved so sweet.

"I longed to teach the world,

Rise up and reach the world,

**No one would listen.**

I alone could hear the music."

That's when all thoughts of Christine were wiped from his mind. All there was in the world was her. Her and music. HIs music does strange things to people. But hers did stranger to him.

"Then at last a voice in the gloom,

Seemed to cry **"I hear you"**

I hear your fears.

Your torment and your tears."

When she finally looked to him, her face a blush against the porcelain of her skin. Dark eyes twinkling. She was almost in tears. Afraid to touch her, he reached is hand out and she met him half way. She shivered at the cold of his hands whilst he reveled at the warmth of her flesh.

"You saw my loneliness,

Shared in my emptiness,

No one would listen,

No one but you

**Heard as the outcast hears."**

Cendrillon edged closer to him, stopping playing completely. His hands entwined with her soft hair and she rest her hands on his shoulders and chest.

**"No one would listen,**

**no one but you,**

**Heard as the outcast hears..."**

When their duet finished and the music stopped flowing, she looked up to him. He looked down at her. Their foreheads rested against each other. Their breathing harmonious. Each were scared to make a move. Erik especially.

So Cendrillon raised her hand from his shoulder and gently placed a hand on his mask. But Erik shook his head.

"Please Erik. I want to see. I want to see the man you really are." Her fingers slipped beneath the mask and as she brushed pas his deformity he gasped.

"No..." Barely an audible whisper past his lips and she withdrew, leaning her hand against his chest again.

Now their lips were but an inch away from each other. Erik felt the heat of her breath brush his cheek. It was so intense he wanted to pull away. She didn't deserve a kiss from a monster. But she kept him held there.

Now, their lips were so close, so close to touching. Her breathing was more harsh. But The Phantom was scared. He knew she was longing for him. He knew she needed his lips against hers. So he bravely pulled her closer.

Their lips nearly touched, nearly brushed each other but then something bad happened.

"Cendrillon!" Damien was stood in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth open. Anger flashed on his face and he stomped over. She blinked hard and looked to Erik who was watching the child, terrified. After shaking her head, she pulled away. The hold he had on her was loosening.

"You promised me Cendrillon!" The child blubbered and cried, glaring with pure disdain at the Phantom. "You said there were no suitors!"

"There aren't. This is Monsieur Destler. Erik Destler. I've been taking care of him." Still slightly dazed she tried to explain.

"He looks well to me! Stop lying! Always lying!" Damien grabbed her wrist and tugged her onto the floor like a selfish child. He was surprisingly strong when he was angry. Cendrillon fell and Damien let go of her wrist.

"I hate you! I hate you! I want Mother to come home now! I'm sick of you! You- you- VIXEN! You PROSTITUTE! You TART!" With clenched fists and tear filled eyes, he ran back out the room.

Cendrillon stared at the floor for a while and then started to push herself up. Erik got on his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist to help her. Then she remembered what had happened. And his hold broke.

Appalled at how he had touched her, how he had enraptured her with his music and then taken advantage of her she pushed him away. He looked down at the floor knowing he had lost her.

With one final and sorrowful look, she left, running after Damien.

For a long time he sat there. Just sat. Staring at the ground, mind blank. Then he tilted his head back and rested it against the stool. Letting is eyes close.

He tried to calm himself, thinking about his angel. With her gorgeously soft as silk skin, her luscious brown curls and beautifully light brown eyes that looked even green in the tinted light. But then he started to forget what she looked like. The image was blurry.

Soon her hair started to get lighter, until it was golden. Her curls unravelled. The skin, her beautiful skin grew paler. Eyes darkened until his Christine became... her.

Furious with himself for thinking of Cendrillon and not his Christine he pushed all the sheets off his piano. In a blind anger attack, he took the stool and threw it through the window, shattering glass. Lacerating the curtains.

He carried on his rage through the entire house. Like hurricane of pure fury.

Throwing open his bedroom door, he tore all the sheets she had set out on his bed. Tearing them as he did so. Knocking over ink holders, spilling them across important documents. Loosing things to throw or smash, he began to empty his drawers, tipping his clothes along the floor. But there was another smash.

He stopped, heart racing and looked down at the broken picture frame. Then dropped everything. Bending down slowly, he picked out the picture of his Christine from the shattered glass. Sliding down the wall, tearful he sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed.

He didn't love her anymore.

He'd failed her.

* * *

"Tea, Damien?" Cendrillon walked in shyly. Trying not to be to forward. Her voice was gentle and caring as she poked her head through the door. But he simply turned away. "Damien..." She walked in, tea-tray in hand and sat on the edge of his bed. When she reached out o touch him, he shuffled away.

"Damien, he isn't a suitor." She tried to explain, but he refused to believe. Afterall that's not what it looked like.

"Of course, he must be something more. You were all over each other. You tart." His harsh words stung her more than the bruise on her cheek she got when she hit the floor.

"I-I didn't know what I was doing... he was playing some music for me, then the rest was a blur." She gave him a nudge "You know how I am with these things. I'm a hopeless case. I haven't a clue what to do." A small giggle escaped from him. Then it went dark again.

"Did he force himself upon you?" Her mouth dropped open and she shook her head frantically. _Did he?_ She thought long and hard about it. _He couldn't... he wouldn't... would he?_ "Did he?"

"N-No, of course not." More trying to assure herself than him. After a while of silence he turned over and faced her.

"Are you going to see him again?" Truth be told, she wasn't sure. But he had been so kind to her, he had even tried to pay her for her time and care, of course, she didn't accept.

"I think so." Damien frowned and turned away again. "But Damien please!" Looking down, she continued "He's been so supportive of me. So kind, sometimes he may have hated me, but now he knows I was only trying to do him good. He's been a good friend to me Damien."

"Just a friend?" He scoffed, "He wants to bed you Cendrillon. And he would have if I hadn't got there. Even if you didn't want him to." Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked at him, shocked. _He's wrong! Erik's different!_

Then she did something she had never done before. Struck him. Twice on his lower back. The child yelled and yelped in pain then cried into his pillow.

Cendrillon looked down at her hands, ashamed of what she had done. She promised herself she would never hit a chid. She was different to those teachers. But he had to be taught a lesson. She left confidently, then curled up in her bed. Tucked beneath the comfort of her covers, she slowly cried herself into a deep and dark sleep.

* * *

Damien waited until the pain had sub-sided from his back before he stood and dared to leave his room. He walked downstairs hoping to apologise. But he found she was not there. He looked for her and found her in her room, fast asleep in bed, muttering and moaning in her sleep as she often used to do when she was younger.

So he went downstairs to fetch her some water. Standing on his very tip-toes, he took out a glass and filled it, nearly over flowing with water. He nearly jumped and dropped it when there came a knock at the door. Carefully, he placed in on he side. Then answered.

It was the local shop owner with the newest newspaper. Damien quickly ran to the side and picked up some money and paid the man. It wasn't often that people in this village received newspapers. The last newspaper he read was a few years ago.

He remembers telling all the children at school- who were to 'stupid' to read the news- about the mysterious disappearances in Calais near the docks. About children who went missing in suddenly disappearing in Rouen. And about the mysterious Phantom Of The Opera mystery, when a masked man we- _Wait, The Phantom Of The Opera?_ He thought.

With a wicked smile on his face, he scanned through the new and old newspapers. He had a little researching and plotting to do.

It had to be him.

That monster.

* * *

**So 2000 words. Yay. This was originally going to be two chapters but I was told to broaden them a little more. So please tell me if you like it. **

**Thank you.**


	9. The Phantom of the Opera

**Thank you for reading. That long chapter was a nightmare to right, I got through the fluffy bits quickly because i'm a big fan-girl like that. Then when it got back to the plot I was all 'Urgh'. But I digress. There will be longer chapters from now on because I find them a good read at the end. I must admit that I do read over my chapters before I publish them and if I don't enjoy them, I scrap them and start again which is why some chapters take longer than others. **

**Phanatic01 thanks for sticking with the reading really. As I said earlier, that chapter format will stay. There's a pretty big story line coming up soon so I'm ****hoping**** that it will help broaden the chapters slightly. It's nice to know that my writing caused you to run for your laptop. That's a nice feeling. Also, totally know how you feel. I was writing that bit of fluff, but also needed to answer the phone. So I didn't answer. Sneaky s exactly what you will see in this chapter. Hopefully. As for his parents, that will be revealed very soon. Thanks.**

**icanhearthedrums thanks for reading. I'm glad you love the chapter. Indeed, Erik is back to himself in all his splendor and glory, but maybe, he's too like his old self? hmmm...**

**So... It continues.**

* * *

_Damien sat, plotting. He had gathered all the evidence he needed. Edited all the articles he had needed to and was now ready to put his plan into action. So, pulling up his socks and grabbing the crucial element of his plan (and a pot of tea) he headed upstairs. Cendrillon was still fast asleep, hugging and holding onto her pillow for dear life. Muttering. "E..rik..." So Damien barged in._

"Cendrillon!" She woke with a start and shot up, hitting her little head on the low ceiling. Damien laughed at her brashness. "Are you quite alright?" Tears stung at her eyes as she nodded and held the back of her head. _Pathetic_ he thought.

"I just wanted to apologise for my selfish and childish actions." He said confidently as he placed the tea-tray with the rigged newspaper on the bed. Gratefully, she took the tea.

"It's fine dear. I-I understand. Ever since that day... it's just been me and you." With a smile, she patted his head. Blushing slightly, he held her cheek.

"Did I do that?!" He observed it closer and she pulled away from him. continuing her tea.

"No. I fell remember." She wiped her mouth and went to pull out of the covers when Damien stopped her.

"No!" Quickly, he pulled her back down. "I mean!" Eyes darting around, looking for a reason, he continued. "You have had a stressful day, why don't you just have your tea read the newspaper and go back to sleep?"

With a giggle, she ruffled his hair again. Agitated slightly, he strained a smile.

"You always care so much for much for me Dammy." She took a drink and he began to leave. "Wait! You don't want to read it with me?!"

With a smirk and shake of his head he closed the door.

"Haven't you heard? Children don't read boring stuff like that." Looking rather confused at the door, she gave a slight shrug and picked it up.

And began reading.

* * *

**Opera Ghost Causes havoc In Latest Production Of Il Muto**

The Opera Populaires problem continues to go unsolved. Many old theater houses have pest problems. But this is no mouse, insect or infestation, this is a first ruining the production by interrupting the Prima donna mid-performance (Carlotta Giudicelli) causing her voice to mysteriously fail, the performance kept going down hill. He threatened to bring down the chandelier too. Which he later did in the show.

Christine Daae took her place on stage in the role of countess. However, he didn't stop there. During Miss Daae's performance an incident that the managers claim to be an 'accident' also happened. During the ballerinas performance, which was brought forward to give Miss Daae time to prepare, Joseph Buquet was hung by his neck from the rafters of the theater. Could this be the mysterious Opera Ghost? Or was life at the Opera Populaire too much for him?

* * *

Cendrillon frowned as she continued to go through the paper, as each article seemed to be about the mysterious opera ghost. The pages were slightly ripped too. She didn't often get newspapers and this was rather poor quality. Alas, she kept reading.

* * *

**Mysterious Opera Ghost Strikes At Celebration**

During the Opera Populaires annual Masquerade ball, after months of peace, the Opera Ghost truck again. Witnesses say that he appeared suddenly in a 'puff of smoke.'

He apparently made insane demands and asked that the Opera perform an Opera that he composed. Threatening that there 'were worse things than a shattered Chandelier'. He demanded that Christine Daae play the lead.

With rumors beginning to circulate about the possible obsession the Phantom has with her, we can only sit back and wait to see how this progresses.

* * *

Cendrillon frowned. She remembered when Erik was ill and she saw those pictures of that looked from the article to the main picture and it was as clear as day that it was her. With a shrug she thought _She must just be quite popular with men. _She continued flicking through and then stopped at a picture. It was a man.

He was tall, broad-shouldered. Dressed from head to toe in evening attire. His hair was black and slicked back and he wore a mask on the right side of his face.

"E-ERIK?!"

* * *

Satisfied with his work, Damien left the house. He slipped on his coat and went to initiate the second part of his plan. He followed the route he had followed Cendrillon down earlier.

Every day when she would leave the house, he would watch her leave, then plot her route from his window. Until one day, he had the entire thing planned. A good thing he did to, imagine what could have happened. _Imagine what that monster could have done to poor Cendrillon._

When he reached the house, he noticed something wrong immediately. The house was usually quiet, but this was...erie. There was shattered glass scattered along the floor outside. The door hung wide open. The sight inside was worse.

In an absolute rage, he'd obviously had to vent it on something. Damien walked through the lobby. Chairs were tossed about the room, legs splintered to pieces on some. Allot of the curtains were ripped, looking almost like claw marks from a savage beast. Wine bottles lay in shards on the floor, flowing past them- their contents.

The stairs were covered in sheets, pillows and smaller trinkets like empty photo frames and Damien almost slipped over a cigar on the top-most step. He dared not venture onwards for what terrors may lay inside. He never thought someone could be so angry. So furious.

But as he edged nervously down the corridor, he heard the rapid breathing of the sullen specter. With a gulp and tug on his socks, he opened the door.

"Monsieur Destler?" He edged in, just as the Phantom was slipping his mask back on. Sat, in an awkward heap on the floor.

"Go away I may forget myself and you will become subject to my rage also." A bottle of whisky in his hand, he turned away. Drinking lashings off it.

"You think THAT is a solution!" Damien stormed over and snatched the bottle from his hand. Erik let out an irritable growl.

"If you do not leave child! I swear I will kill you!" Damien tutted and grabbed Eriks shoulder, tugging him around to face him.

"And risk leaving Cendrillon all alone? Now that would be heartless!" In a blind flash of anger, Erik punched the wall and found that his hand went straight through. Damien looked at the wall shocked and dropped the bottle in his hand.

"Why did you do that?! Do you seriously understand how long this will take to repair?! Oh no..." The child ran his fingers along the dent. "You've dented the most important room in the house! This room had such authenticity! Such style and potential!" He mourned for his wall.

"Damien." The boy merely turned his head slightly to show his attention. "That story you told, about the servant child and Lords child getting lost in the stream, was that true?" Before replying he cleared hs throat and gave a strong and sure nod.

"Yes. As true as the truth can possibly be." For a while they sat in silence, before Erik finally asked what had been on his mind.

"So, that's the story behind this house? How long did it take before his father became madly insane?" Erik picked up the bottle of whisky and continued drinking.

"I am not entirely sure. Two years I think." Erik snorted at his reply and gave a narcissistic laugh.

"Give me a week."

Then Damien spun around and slapped him. The bottle flew from his mouth and he spat whiskey out onto the floor. He lost his balance and fell onto his back with a low groan.

"Finish with your jokes you drunkard! I have not come here to be subject to your rage, nor to be subject to your jesting." Erik wiped the mixture of blood, spit and whiskey from around his mouth and glared at the strong-willed child.

"You've hurt Cendrillon! You took advantage of her! You should apologise!" Erik gasped and furrowed his brow.

"She made the first move! I would not have initiated any inappropriate behaviour even mildly in her company!" Damien stomped his foot and then kicked Erik harsh in the ribs.

"Really?! Because that's not what she said to me! And Cendrillon never lies... Unless...she wants to protect someone she cares about." He closed his eyes tight shut and screamed, "AND SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU, SO YOU SHOULD GO AND APOLOGISE RIGHT AWAY!"

Erik grunted, having enough of his selfish and reckless behavior, he went to reach and grab his ankle. But he shrieked and ran just in time. So he lay on the floor in a mixture of glass and whiskey, staring at the ceiling._Maybe... I should apologise... Afterall, I did use my music in that way_ _again. _He sighed. _So that's it? He got to you..._

* * *

When Damien returned home he heard laughter from the kitchen. He walked in, he could tell Cendrillon had cried again. Her eyes red and puffy. But there was another woman sat on the table with her back to him.

Cendrillon smiled when she saw him, caressing the delicate teacup that was warming her hands that chilly night.

"So you're back then Damien?" The woman with her back to him froze. Damien mouthed at Cendrillon 'Who is she?' But before he could finish she had him enveloped in a big hug.

"It's okay Damien!" She yelled, tearful,

"Mother's home."

* * *

**Now the plot is moving quickly and I have spare time, you can expect another chapter tonight, because i'm so nice... and bored. This chapter wasn't as long as the previous, but I think it has all it needs in it. So...yeah.**_  
_

**Thank you.**

**Seriously dude,**

**thanks.**


	10. Do you love me?

**So yeah, here's that chapter I promised. If i'm honest, not feeling as enthusiastic as earlier but I have ideas in my head that need to be typed out. So there. Meh.**

**icanhearthedrums thanks for bothering to read the chapters I put up so quickly. I've actually noticed that I haven't stated Damiens age, but I'd say he was about ten. I'll try to slip that in somewhere. Also, if you're interested, there is a massive and dark plot point coming up. It's a classic Erik. I do hope you like it.**

**Phanatic01 thanks. You'll find out that Damiens Mother is a little...cuckoo. But we'll leave that to the story, eh?**

**As well as this, everyone seems to portray Erik in a certain way. As the actors on the stage or in the films do. Erik is most definitely a recluse and a sorrowful, clingy depressive type. So, to make up for all the embarrassment, i'm going to experiment with a sometimes awkward but secretly sadistic Erik. Because I can totally imagine it.**

**So yeah...thanks and stuff.**

* * *

_Damien looked up to the woman, barely recognising her. Cendrillon gave a sad smile as she stood from the table and retired to her room for the night. So it was just the two of them. Damien had so many questions. So very many. He thought that when he saw her, all of his problems would be fixed. All of the hard and arduous living would finally pay off. But instead, she looked at him with pure joy. He stared back with pure hate._

"Mother..." He cowered his head and bared his teeth a little in anger. She was too self-absorbed to notice.

"Oh! My little Damien! I've missed you so much! Mwah!" Giving him a big slobbery kiss on the cheek, she smeared expensive lipstick across his cheek. "I have a gift for you!" She chimed.

And she hadn't changed one bit. Hadn't aged a day. The black hair she wore to her shoulders had not a single grey strand. Figure hadn't diminished, no wrinkles beginning to show. She looked as young as Cendrillon- barely twenty.

Out of her very gaudy bag she pulled out a red and pink parcel. Unethusiastically, he opened it. Inside was a simple yo-yo.

"I'm not a child anymore mother!" He screamed as he threw it on the ground. Shoulders heaving, he ran upstairs to Cendrillon who was barely dressed, in but her corset.

Tightly, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she rubbed his back soothingly. Mother came running up the stairs and was appalled at the scene before her.

"Damien! Come here right this instant!" Commandingly, she pointed to the ground. He shook his head. "Damien, if you don't!" Swiftly, she took a horse whip from her bag and raised it above her head.

"Damien!" Cendrillon turned him around and shielded him from the hit. It stung worse than running into a wasp's nest.

"Mother! Stop! Please!" Damien cried trying to push Cendrillon away so she would stop taking the punishment for him.

"Then come here and get your punishment!" Eyes wide, face red and stance angry she yelled. "Or your friend will keep taking the hit."

"No!" He screamed, "I'll take it! Please don't hurt her!" Cendrillon looked at him with a blush and a pleading smile, squeezing his hand tighter.

"I swore to protect you that day until your real mother came. That...That monster isn't your true mother and never will be. Give me the hurt and the pain and the punishment Damien. That's all I ask of you." Damien nodded, knowing her words were true and kind.

"Fine!" The wicked woman yelled, "But you'll soon be begging for him to take over!" Cendrillon braced her self and Damien looked up at her, worried. Terrified.

"Don't worry." She whispered softly, "It's not as if it hasn't happened befor-"

"One!" She yelled wild and angry, snot pouring from her nose as she striked Cendrillons back. Each time it left a small mark. If she was really unlucky, it could leave a scar.

"Two!" Cackling manically as the whip lacerated her back above her corset. The poor girl stumbled forward slightly, but shook the pain off and waited for the third.

"Three!" Sharply screaming a strike that never came. The whipped girl stand still bracing herself, thinking the next hit was going to be a surprise. Damien pulled away from her slightly to see. He had never been so grateful.

Cendrillon whimpered louder than she had during the punishment when two cold, soft hands caressed her back. Wanting to pull away immediately, she shook her shoulders.

"You poor thing..." Eriks voice cooed and soothed her. "What has she done to you?" As careful as he was trying to be, he still brushed past a cut and it caused her whole body to tremble in pain. When she was hurt she made sound. Only slight sounds. Like she didn't want anyone to hear.

Damien ran to his mother who lay unconscious on the floor from some kind of drug he slipped her. He hated her. But knew that she would always be his mother.

"What are you doing here?" Cendrillons voice was cold and unthankful. The Phantom recoiled slightly but remained inches from her.

"I'm here to save you. Save you from the pain and the hurt and the solitude." He let his cold hand smoothly caress from her neck, following the curve of her shoulder and down her arm. She gasped at such intimate contact. But revelled in it.

Now his hands traced along both of her shoulders and she lulled her head forward. Her head said pull away, but her heart said stay. Slowly, he leant his forehead on the back of her neck, slowly lowering it to her back.

Gasping as he lay chaste and gentle kisses on the cuts, she trembled against him. Then remembering herself, she pulled away. Damien understood.

The little boy ran up and pulled the sheets off the bed, trying to hold them as high as possible. To stop the Phantoms view. It failed nonetheless. Erik was too tall but Damien insisted he get out.

"A woman should not show that much skin until they are wed!" The little boy tried to nudge him out of the door but was not strong enough. So Erik slid his hands in his pockets. Enjoying the rather revealing view.

He adored the blush on her cheeks and the embarrassment on her face. She still had her back to him. Occasionally turning her head. And every time she did, she was biting her lip and blushing. Eriks heart skipped slightly at that image.

And he would never forget it.

Ever.

* * *

When Damiens mother finally roused from her sleep snivelling and apologising, Damien had already forgiven her. Cendrillon told him of the hardships she had faced to reach him. Travelling with gypsies, selling all of her personal belongings, hearing about Fathers death from a stranger. He understood.

Cendrillon waved her reluctant goodbye as they went to travel to Rouen to see his new home and business. They would be gone for a few days. Which gave Cendrillon and Erik some time to talk.

* * *

Erik walked her to his home. He had medical supplies that could clear her wounds there. But the walk seemed longer than usual.

"Erik, I need to talk to you about something." Her voice was stern and serious. It shocked him when she spoke like that. But he nodded. "It's about...you." A cold panic flushed his body. He gulped.

"Do go one." In the few moments between their speech, his mind raced with the possibilities. _She doesn't love me? She thinks I don't love her? There's someone else? Or... Maybe she does love me? What if she wants me to stay by her side forever? Or is it my face again? Oh please, please, please don't ask about it again Cendrillon. It will do you no good. Or what if-_

"You're the Phantom of the Opera, aren't you?" He stopped dead in his tracks. _How does she know? Did she hear about the murders? Does she know about my face? _

"Y-Yes..." Cendrillon looked down and Erik continued walking to catch up. _Well, she isn't running, that's a god sign...right?_

"Did you really kill those people, kidnap Christine and get flooded out of the Opera house?" Still, her tone remained stoic.

"Yes." Then he thought for a second. _Wait? Flooded out? _"Flooded out?" Cendrillon slammed the paper against his chest and he fumbled it open. Eyes scanning for the article nervously, he stopped. "No..."

* * *

**Vicomte and Vicomtesse flood Opera house in Fear the Ghost still lives**

The Vicomte De Chagney and his loving wife flooded the cellars of the Opera house yesterday. They believe the monster to still be alive and said that they 'Had to be sure'. No one is quite sure if the monstrosity has drown, but we all hope that he has. Put an end to a pitiful creature. Violent hounds must always be put down.

* * *

Erik stood, a few meters from his house. Mouth gaping. How could she? How could his Christine be so ruthless and cold-hearted towards her angel. He felt his waist tighten. At first he thought it was the shock of such news, but when he looked down he saw her. And all fear flooded from him.

He dropped the paper and slowly embraced her back. She wasn't running away in fear, was no longer angry.

"I know how misunderstood you are Erik. You loved her. You loved her too much and she betrayed you twice fold. And when I fled from you earlier I was frightened. I'm sorry." She snuggled into his chest and he stood speechless. Trying to find something to say.

"Any sane woman would run. Why won't you?" His voice was so slight and frightened for her response. But he had to know. He had to!

"Because I know you don't want me to." His heart skipped a beat and his entire body flushed. _She cares for me? She...does she love me?_ He led her out of the cold and into the warmth of his home.

She was a little scared by his forwardness. He quickly shut and locked the door.

"Erik, you're scaring me." As she backed up, he came closer. Until her back finally met a wall. His chest was heaving as he came closer, eyes twinkling. Al his movements were clumsy. He wasn't being himself.

"There's something I need to know Cendrillon." He took her hand in both of his. Quaking at the thought. Cendrillons eyes were wide and terrified. Then he asked the impossible question. "Do you love me?"

.

.

.

.

She stood there, mouth open for a long while a blush on her cheeks. Her heart was raging, pounding in her ears. Erik looked up at her. Trying to scan her face for an answer. But he couldn't tell. Everything was moving so slow.

He was desperate for an answer. With a gulp and shaky legs, he stood. Pushing her firmly against the wall. And for the first time in their silence, she looked him in the eye.

Their lips were once again just mere centimetres away from touching. Erik had never felt such a fire in his heart. Such love in his bones. Such will in his soul. So he went for it.

The bridge was crossed as their lips locked together. All thought was now gone as he held her in his arms. She ran her hand up his cheek and he groaned in the pleasure of her touch. When he reluctantly pulled away, about to ask again- something was wrong. So very, monumentally wrong.

Her lip was curled in disgust, eyes wide and in her hand she was clutching onto...His mask. As her hand raised to her mouth, she dropped his mask on the floor. She slid down the wall and he held his face, taking deep breaths.

"No... NO! NO! NO!NOOO!" He gripped her tightly and she cried out. "Why?! Why?! Everything was fine until you-!" Cendrillon struggled and try to bolt for the door, but he yanked her back and she hit her head and injured back harshly against the wall. "Now you cannot ever be free!"

He picked her up, though she struggled and carried her up the stairs. She punched and screamed at him, daring not to look at his hideous face. But his grip was like a vice.

When upstairs, he unlocked one of the bedrooms he never used and threw her onto the bed. He tied her down her wrists and ankles with fine thread that would cut her should she struggle too much. The windows in this room were barred too. Making sure she had nothing to break out with, he gave one last look to her tired and hurt body on the bed, trying to get up and left with his head down.

_How could anyone love me?_

* * *

**So. That was eventful.**

**Thanks.**

**Seriously man.**


	11. The fall

**So the last chapter took longer than I expected it too. So...yeah.**

**Phanatic01 thanks, I can always rely on you for some positive feedback. I want Erik to feel completely disconnected from Christine so his love for Cendrillon can blossom more. And Erik always has good timing, he's a very punctual Ghost. Anyway, I'm hoping this chapter is going to be a good ****dramatic one. Thank you.**

**Jessica, thank you ever so much for the review. I am trying to broaden my chapters out at the moment, just sometimes I find myself wanting to concentrate on certain topics more. Like Damien's relationship with his mother had to be awfully rushed so I could get on with Erik and Cendrillon. Please do keep reading. As you will find out at the end of this chapter, Erik and Cendrillon have a long road ahead of them.**

**So...**

**Thanks.**

* * *

_Cendrillon lay quaking, never sleeping in that dusty prison. Tears rolling down her bruised cheek. Her wrists and ankles were dripping with blood and her back was pressed against the scrunched up duvet and was opening up the wounds she had gotten. How she wished Damien could come and save her now. She'd messed up. Real bad._

Everyday was the same. Erik would come in early morning and untie her for breakfast. Some days, if she had behaved well the day before he'd leave her untied the whole day, until bed. He would always tie her up again at night.

On many occasions, she had tried to escape. Sometimes she would wait behind the door for him to arrive and try to run past him and escape. This was never to any avail though. For he would always stand in the doorway waiting for her to reveal herself.

In the strange event there was someone at the door, Erik would never answer. Instead Cendrillon would use it to bang on the window, scream and make as much noise as possible.

Some nights, as she lay not sleeping in her bed, she would hear slow, dark and melancholic music playing. It would be brooding and cold. Then she would hear wailing and crying, sometimes screaming or furious roars! Erik would sometimes even run to her door, feet pounding angrily and he'd yank open the door.

Naturally, she would pretend to be asleep. For a while, he would stand there- Cendrillon never knew what he ever intended to do. Perhaps rape her or kill her, maybe even just let her go so he could die alone. Like he always thought he would. But he would never do anything. Just stand there for a while and then slowly close the door.

Cendrillon was terrified of him now, her captor, her demon, that monster! When he used to handle her so gently, there was no gentleness anymore. Now when he handled her he did it rough nd quickly, throwing her around, pinning her down and tying her up. It had just become second nature to him now.

One night it got so bad he sat in her doorway for nearly an hour just staring into space after destroying the house once again. Barely audible, he'd mutter to himself. Though Cendrillon couldn't hear she still feared for her life and her innocence, begging that he was going to let her go. Alas, he suddenly just got up and left. Leaving her all alone, once again.

But the next morning she knew she could do it. She had too. Otherwise something in him would eventually snap and he would do things to her she would rather not delve into. So all night long she tugged and pulled and shrieked and wiggled free.

The next morning Erik unlocked the door and walked in. His expression was sorrowful and withdrawn. Dressed in his usual night attire and with his mask on securely, he walked up to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. Leaning over her, he caressed he bruised cheek as she glared up at him.

The Phantoms love stared up at him with tired and hurtful eyes. His heart tugged and he gripped the sheets. Gritting his teeth to fight back the tears. He apologised.

"I'm sorr-" But before he could finish apologising, she spat at him. An expression of pure hate on her face. For a second, he turned his head away and tried to rub it off, but she pounced on him.

She had snapped the thread, they cut into her deep, but she had a strong hold on his throat. She growled at him as blood poured through her hands.

The Phantom beneath her struggled for air and grabbed at her hands. But her grip was tight. The instinct to escape kicking in. The side of his face she could see was beginning to go purple. She knew she couldn't let go now in fear that he would do all of those horrible things she was so very terrified of if she let go. Erik kicked his legs, until his eyes shut and his entire body relaxed. Cendrillon got up and ran to the door, not entirely sure if he was dead or not.

But there were no time for pulses or checking for breathing, in the moment she supposed that if he was dead that it would be better. But deep in her heart she knew that wasn't true.

"Locked!" She cursed. Tugging angrily at the handle she let out an impatient whimper. Then she looked back at Erik. _He keeps his keys in his inside pocket..._

Nervously, she walked back towards him, standing over his un-moving body. Closing her eyes and preparing to run incase he was still alive she fumbled about in his jacket looking for them. She was well rewarded by a jangle in his upper right inside pocket.

After she tugged them out, she repeatedly thanked a diety she didn't even believe in. As she ran to the door, Erik began to stir.

"Cen...drill...on.." Slowly, he pulled himself up. "No! Stop!" He screamed. Everything was suddenly coming back to him, afterall, it wasn't as if it was the first time he had been strangled.

But she was already heading through the door. She sprinted as fast as her feet would take her - down the corridor. It was early morning and with all the curtains closed, the way he liked them, it was too dark to see. So she felt her way across he walls. Clueless. However, darkness was Erik's friend. He could see clear as day where she was. "Cendrillon, stop!" He yelled.

In a blind panic she ran faster. But she didn't stop at the stairs. When she reached the top step and headed for the second, there was none. Her stomach churned and her entire body felt as light as air. Breeze blew past her skin and her ears rushed. Then there was a strange sensation, like she was being pinned down. Erik was screaming her name.

Erik watched as she slipped from the first step on the staircase. She tumbled down the stairs and came to an abrupt halt. The Phantom found he was too scared to move. Slowly, he sat on the top step. Hands over his mouth as tears streamed down his face. _She isn't moving. She's dead she has to be. She's dead and it's your fault! You MONSTER!_

Nervous for her life, he walked down slowly. Taking her wrist gently, feeling for a pulse. _She's alive! She's still here!_ He pulled her into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around her and rocking her in his arms. But when he pulled her head in closer, his hand felt wet...warm and sticky. When he held his hand up to the light his heart broke. _Blood._

* * *

All Cendrillon could remember about the accident was that she was trapped. Then falling. She remembers landing and a buzzing noise. White light burst her vision and she could feel nothing. Hear nothing but his voice. Feel only his fingertips brush the back of her head and see a trembling white figure.

* * *

Cendrillons eyes opened slowly. Not just because she was so weak, but her eyes were aching and were a little crusty. Sound was muffled all around her.

When her eyes finally did open, she saw the inside top of a four-poster bed. The room was dark, dulled by the curtains. _I don't remember sleeping in a four-poster bed... Not even when he kidnapped m-_ Then she remembered, only Erik had a four-poster bed.

Despite herself, she blushed. Taking a look around the room, she noticed rolls of fresh bandage prepared on the chair. Everything was neat and tidy, kept clean and the clothes she wore were fresh and new. Which of course meant he had changed her. Once again, her cheeks darkened.

She had been so reckless, trying to run from him like that. After all, she had made him angry by doing what he most certainly did not want. Then how she reacted.

She clenched a tight fist in her chest. But he didn't have the right to keep her prisoner in his domain. That's when, he walked in.

"Cendrillon? Y-You're awake!" He threw the tray of food he had onto the counter and ran to her side. He held the fist she had on her chest. "I thought I'd killed you." Tears streamed from his eyes. It as the first time she'd ever seen he genuinely weep. But this was in unadulterated joy.

"You..." Shocked at how petite and weak her voice was, she continued. "Can't...keep me...anymore." For a second, he let go of her hand and walked over to pick up the tray then found himself fussing over smaller things.

"But I have to." He said as he brushed his hair back and began to pace the room. Nervously, he stopped. Walking over to a scared little girl on the bed. "It's..." Every time he was about to say he would stop. "You...Are...There's this thing...well you see...Erm...im afraid."

Cendrillon went cold. There was something wrong here, something very, very wrong. Not just with her head, but there was something else. Something that she considered just as important. Tears threatened her eyes as Erik still stuttered on. "I don't know how to tell you...It's...I'm...there's."

"Erik!" She shrieked at last. He looked to her.

"I can't feel my legs."

* * *

**So this chapter was a bit of a drag. I hardly slept when writing it so it is not up to the usual standard of my other writing. At first I considered not releasing it but then realised I couldn't write it any better. So hopefully you will take this one with a pinch of salt.**

**Thankyou**


	12. the Recovery

**Well the last chapter was rather dark, so here's a fluffy one to make up for it.**

**icanhearthedrums thanks for the continuous reviews. In chapter 10 it does say that Damien has gone to Rouen for a few days. So he's extended his trip most likely. But good for noticing.**

**jessica here's this next chapter.**

**So let's have fun with some fluff.**

* * *

_Panic over came her as she tried to at least even twitch her legs. Yet she couldn't. Erik tried everything to calm her, trying to explain that many people who break their lower backs learn to walk again. Of course, she would never listen. arguing that a majority of them didn't. Sick with worry, Erik would never leave her side, even if she bit him and told him to 'go away'. He'd sit with her when the nightmares came, holding and rocking her gently, singing soft calming melodies into her ear until she fell back into a deep slumber. He'd sit with her when she woke every morning and the panic would hit about her legs. He'd sit and hand feed her when she was too weak and tired to eat. He'd sit with her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. And he'd sit with her while she stared into space, it was those times he worried most. When she wouldn't say anything._

One night she was sat up in his bed. Just staring a the wall ahead, her eyes glazed over- anyone who walked in at that moment would think her a corpse. Erik would try to snap her out of it by trying to make conversation, with anything and everything he could.

He stared over her, looking at her posture and balance, trying to see if her legs were affecting any of that. BUt they didn't. It had been nearly a week now and she had shown no signs of recovery, even Cendrillon knew he was giving up on her.

She was upset that she would never walk again, but more upset about something deeper. Something more personal. She'd never shared it with anyone, not even Damien, until now.

"I can't believe i'm never going to have children." It was a mixture between a whisper and a soft cooeing moan. Eriks head snapped up. " I always promised myself that I was going to have two beautiful children. Always hoped and wished for a handsome boy and beautiful girl."

"That might still happen Cendrillon." He tried to assure her but she snorted in derision.

"Now that i'm like this?! Even if I was still able to participate in such an activity as sex and assuming I am able to bear children, what man would take... this?" She looked down and gestured to herself with her arms.

_Me dammit! can't you see that I still love you?! Can't you see that I still want you! I just want you to smile! Yes, that's what I should say...But I can't..._The Phantom burned inside. It was obvious she didn't love him. Not after all the pain and suffering and now this.

"Come one Erik, what man would take a disabled woman who used to be a-" Then she shook her head. "Nevermind."

"No, please, do tell." Erik sat up in his chair and rested his hand on the bed.

"I said nevermind!" She snapped bitterly. Rolling her head Erik noticed something, a twitch. From her foot._ I'm sure it just..._

"What is it?" He nudged her arm annoyingly, "Tell me!" He kept tapping her arm over and over irritably.

"I SAID NEVER MIND!" Her entire left leg moved and knocked her off-balance until she nearly rolled off the bed. Luckily, Erik was there sat beside her to catch her should she fall again. "My legs" She said with delight! "I can!" Now he was just twitching them both slightly.

Erik smiled and had the urge to run around the room screaming like a mad man in pure elatement. But for her sake he managed to keep it contained. She sat for ages just twitching her legs and smiling at the accomplishment and trying to go further with it.

Erik pulled the sheets off the bed and put his hands on her waist and hips. She gave a huge gasp and grabbed his hands blushing. He looked into her eyes and she looked like a scared child. "Wh-what are you d-doing?" She stuttered.

"I'm turning you around so you rest your feet on the floor." He said dumbly as he kept staring into her eyes, tone of his voice monotone and plain. She released his hands and allowed him to turn her around.

Sure enough, her feet touched the floor. He had to wrap an arm around her and support her back. When her feet touched the floor, she winced at how cold it was. Erik made a joyous noise in her throat. "You can feel that?" She nodded her head excitedly forcing some of the bandages to come loose.

Then, Erik could feel her moving away from him, moving upwards. She was trying to stand, but it was far too soon. "No! Cendrillon! Wait, it's too soon!" Unfortunately, she wasn't listening. Yet with all her strength, all her will... She stood.

It wasn't perfect. Her back was slouched and she was very wobbly, hardly standing at all. Yet, in this case it was amazing progress. Cendrillon squealed in excitement as Erik pulled away. Mouth open in pure awe, he clapped for in all of his many years of living he had never seen such recovery. He stood in front of her incase she fell. And sure enough, she did.

Her foot caught his and he fell onto his back. Followed a few seconds later by Cendrillon who landed on her chest with a small _thud_. But he didn't mind.

She looked up to him, face as red as a rose. Mouth open slightly and eyes not entirely open, she stared up at him. With a content smile, the Phantom slipped his hand under the bandage on her head and swiftly slid it off. Then once again, tangled his fingers in her hair.

Gratefully, she moved into his touch. Rubbing her head against his hand with her eye closed, enjoying the moment. Erik gave a smile; this moment was perfect.

"I've missed you Erik. Your tenderness and kindness, you haven't been yourself."

Erik sighed and closed his eyes. He knew it to be true also. She gazed deep into his eyes and for a second, he thought: his soul.

"I have been loosing you. I couldn't control myself. it's because I...I love you." Cendrillo let a gasp slip from her tender lips as she listened.

"I love you more than life itself. You are my soul reason for living, for wanting to live." She rewarded him with the sweetest and most innocent smile he had ever seen. "Well?" He asked with a sure of himself smile.

"Ilikeyoutoo." She rushed and wrapped her arms around him. He embraced her back overjoyed than realise, what she had actually said.

"You like me?" He echoed, brows furrowed and his hug loosening. Slowly, she propped herself up on her arms to explain.

"You kidnapped me Erik, you hurt me and have made me so very scared." Deflated a little, he sighed. Then thought: _But that doesn't make any sense? I was so sure. She blushes when I'm near. Let's me touch her and hold her, embrace her. She lets me touch her where she doesn't let anyone else touch. She always smiles when I play with her hair. She's resisting me._

The Phantom rolled over. Cendrillon flipped gently onto her back and Erik loomed over her, their bodies inches from each other. Her faced got even darker- if possible. She stared up at him, not uttering or wanting to utter a word. Erik stared down at her, a smirk on his face.

"You're no pushing me off or resisting me." She but her lip hard and turned her head to the side to hide her embarrassment. Simply, he put a finger under her chin so she would look up at him again. "You're not doing anything." After he turned her head back, he breathed hot air onto her neck.

Her entire body shivered and she let out a long shaky breath. As he laid small chaste kisses on her neck, she gasped at each one, sometimes moaning quietly if they were a little harder than usual.

He kissed from her cheek, down her neck, to her shoulder, then rested his ear on her chest. Her heart was thundering and she felt so very warm. He knew now that she was very attracted to him indeed. But he had to make sure.

Moving back up to face her, leaning his forehead against hers he asked: "Do you want me to stop?" Flustered, she shook her head. " Do you enjoy this?" Inhaling sharply, she nodded. "Do you love me?" She stared up at him, her flustered face pleading.

Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Erik smirked and kissed her forehead, down her nose, about to reach her mouth when:

"Cendrillon! Erik?! What in Gods name are you doing?!"

* * *

**Lol**

**Review?**


	13. And I Never would have Met You!

**Well let's see the consequences of that fluff shall we?**

**Phanatic01 thank you. Indeed the fluff was needed and now what? Hehe.**

**icanhearthedrums haha indeed!**

**Let's take a look.**

* * *

_Cendrillon sat in the lobby, flustered and embarrassed at what they had done. Being scolded by little and rather angry Damien. Who recited the rules of marriage and honour whilst waving a new cane he had bought in there faces. Erik couldn't help but laugh sometimes. Cendrillon took it seriously and would tap Erik's leg to make him stop. But the image of Damien telling them off like two naughty school children was too much. The Phantom didn't laugh often, or at all, but soon Cendrillon was laughing with him._

"Stop laughing!" Damien slammed his cane on the floor but they laughed harder. "Stop! You're not taking me seriously!" Tantrum soon took over and he slapped the cane onto Erik's leg. Angered, he snatched it off him.

"Hey give that back!It is diamond oak!" The little boy charged at him, trying to snatch it back.

"You cannot just hit people with it Damien." Cendrillon told him sternly, wagging her finger. "Just because your Mother has money it doesn't mean that you are allowed to do what you like to people." But he snorted.

"Isn't that what's happening here? You letting him bed you because you're so poor? You've always been poor!" Damien yelled, clenching his fists and stomping his foot. Gritting her teeth Cendrillon tried to argue.

"I fought my way up to where I am today!" She yelled "You know how hard I worked to put food on the table, put a roof over our heads. I always have!" Erik looked between them. _What does that mean? What happened. She's barely twenty how could she put a roof over his head?_

"Admit it! I've always fought for us!" Now she stood, wobbling and struggling to stay up. "I battled through wind and rain, snow and sleet. Taking what I could, making what I could! Then when we got here where was she?! She was gone! They'd given up! They had all given up on you!" Damien shut his eyes tight, trying to contain the anger bubbling up inside him.

"At least they tried looking for me! They'd never look for you!" Cendrillon sat down.

"You're right. Because we were disposable. We could be tossed aside and replaced." Erik held her hand tightly, unsure.

"I should have listen to Father! I never should have played with you! Then I would be here, he would be alive, Mother would be loving and HE," Damien waved his cane in Erik's face, "Wouldn't be here!" Seething he carried on, "And would never have met-!" He stopped, but it was too late.

Cendrillon looked up at him, eyes sad. Damien immediately regretted his words and Erik glared at him.

"Me... You'd never have met...me." Damien stood and sighed sympathetically, eyes sad. Erik held her close as Damien stuttered trying to explain his words were untrue.

"No, Cendrillon, that's not what I meant. I didn't mean..." But Erik gave him a sharp look. He went cold. Backing away slowly shaking his head, lips moving but with no sound coming out as she clung onto The Phantom. Her shoulders shuddering and head buried in his chest.

"I think you should leave Damien." The masked man said darkly as he pulled Cendrillon closer. But he remained stood still. "I said LEAVE!" He bellowed loud and imperious, gesturing with his full arm to the door as it swung open. Damien immediately ran out The door closed behind him.

For a while he sat there, just holding her in his arms. She didn't say anything. She had stopped crying long ago too. Now she was just there, maybe staring into space, possibly biting her lip and thinking about all the wasted and lonesome years. But Erik's mind was racing thinking about what they had discussed and then it hit him.

"That story Damien told before. About this house, the land, its history. The servant and the Lords son..." Cendrillon gripped his shirt, "That was both of you, wasn't it?" He heard her gasp and she looked up at him.

"Yes." She said barely audible.

"It's a very long story."

* * *

"The chateaux Riverie! The largest wine depot in the whole of France! Famous for its rich and succulent grapes because of the vast and winding rivers that run through each field. A happy staff of 54 and the family over-looking this fine organisation? Why of course, the Voclain family!" Monsieur Voclain spoke happily as eager writers and reporters flooded the house, scribbling down his every word on their notepads, occasionally knocking over priceless ornaments or pushing each other into such tight and cramped spaces, they'd end up at the back of the trail as they continued to walk through the house.

"We pride our selves on the joyful spirit of the work source." He picked up a glass of wine and swirled it in his large hand. He was a large man. Spoilt due to the sheer mass of food he could afford. He had thick facial hair that curled in a brown mass around his mouth and all along his jaw line. But his hair-line was receding from the top. He had jolly blue eyes and always had a smile on his face.

"Of course, we also pride ourselves on our fine wine." He laughed and the reporters laughed with him. A small boy, about four years old ran into the house. In his hand was a small yo-yo. Yet he was struggling to use it. Each time the spindle rolled down the rope, it would hit the ground and he would put, stomp his foot and roll it up clumsily. All of the reporters turned around and started to run down the stairs.

"What is it like to be the son to a first class business?!" One asked, then pushed out-of-the-way by a woman wearing too much make-up, "What toy is that?!" Another jumped up behind him. The small dark-haired boy jumped and looked from each as they threw questions at him. Soon he began to get confused and scared. Not knowing what to do, he started to wail and cry. They all stopped and tried to console him but a woman jumped in.

"Oh Damien, don't cry." She wrapped him into a big hug. "Shhh. Victor! Get these hounds off your son!" She shouted to Monsieur Voclain. When they left he stopped crying. "Go on Damien, go play outside."

"But it's boring out there Mama!" He whined, "I have no friends. And all of the boys and girls out there all say that they are too buzzy!" Laughing, she tapped his nose.

"It's not buzzy darling, it's busy. And anyway, you're not meant to play with those boys and girls, they work here. They don't get to play like you do." Damien tilted his head, confused.

"But why ever not?" He didn't think it was fair. Those boys and girls all got to talk to each other and looked like they were having fun collecting grapes from dawn 'till dusk.

"Because one day, you're going to take over this great business. You'll understand that people like them have to know their place." She gave him a little tap on his bottom and giggled "Anyway, go one. You don't need friends to have fun." Damien nodded and ran outside with his yo-yo.

He sat under the protective shade of an apple tree. A river ran past that was rich with fish because of it's refreshing waters and fast current. Sitting, he tried to get his yo-yo to come back up. Each time, it wouldn't. He tried and tried and he came to the conclusion that the yo-yo didn't like him. So he threw it on the ground.

Tucking his knees into his chest, he started to sulk.

"Why are you so sad?" Asked an older girl, she picked up his yo-yo and tapped his knee. "Monsieur Voclain?" Damien looked up to her. Mud smudged on her cheek, a little brown bonnet on her head that kept her blonde hair back from her porcelain face. Her brown eyes, big, twinkled curiously at him.

"That yo-yo is broke." He scoffed. The girl observed it, rolling it up neatly. The spindle rolled down the rope and then came back up. Damien gasped.

"It looks like it works fine to me."Damien stood up and snatched it off her, trying it again and it didn't work. "You're doing it wrong." She sighed.

"No!" He stuck his tounge out at her, "You're doing it wrong!" The girl shook her head.

"It's easy, let me show you." Damien held the tip of the rope and she guided his hand, and sure enough it came back up. Damien squealed in delight.

"That's amazing!" He yelled. "What is your name?!" He asked eagerly.

"My name is Cendrillon, Monsier Voclain." She curtseyed low and he looked at her confused.

"Why are you calling me that Cendrillon? My name is Damien." Rolling up the yo-yo neatly, he did it again. And again and again.

"Your name is Damien, Monsieur, but us servants must call you Monsieur Voclain. It shows us our place." She explained. Damien thought that was rather unfair but shrugged and accepted it nonetheless. Then he got a great idea.

"Would you like to be my friend?" Cendrillon looked a little shocked and slightly humbled. Her hand to her chest, she gasped.

"But Monsieur Voclain! I do not thin it appropriate that-!" She started, but he cut her off.

"Please! All you children seem to have so much fun?" The girls expression was confused. Fun was certainly not involved in her job.

"V-very well." Damien smiled brightly, he'd never had a friend before.

Everyday Damien would go out and follow Cendrillon as she picked grapes. Asking questions, making jokes and getting better at yo-yo. Sometimes he would even pick a few grapes and help her. They were both content and happy. Until one day, when Damien wanted to play a riskier game.

He told Cendrillon to stay out after dark, waiting for him under the tree. And she did. Sitting in her ragged clothes in the freezing night as he sat inside,tucking into a hot meal. And he slowly forgot her. He went to bed and when he woke up in the morning, he remembered.

He ran down the stairs, still in his pyjamas, across all the fields and to the tree, but she was nowhere to be seen. But as he looked around, he saw skid lines in the mud that led into the river. A brown bonnet hung from a tree branch in the river. Without even thinking, he jumped in. Trying to reach for the bonnet. But the current was too strong.

They both got washed away

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I didn't actually realise that this hadn't come through, so sorry for being so late. Promise two chapters tomorrow and Saturday. With some definite developments in Erik's and Cendrillon's relationship. I am going to go into Cendrillon's past in this flashback format just to clear some things up about her past. Though many know Erik's I'm going to go through that too, but not so close to this one. I will go into detail. **

**Thank you.**


	14. The Struggle

**These few chapters have been coming a little late. I will try to release a reaaaaaaaaally long one today and two tomorrow to make up for it.**

* * *

_Erik listened with great intent as Cendrillon carried on her tale. He was intrigued. By the struggle and graft they had had to go through, making him realise that everyone who started low had to struggle. Being ugly was a curse, but being poor and beautiful was too, as was being average looking, poor and beautiful. It didn't matter who you were, what you looked like, but as long as you started from the bottom, trying to pull yourself up- everyone would always be pushing you down again._

* * *

Damien was awoken by the feeling of rattling and the loud whiney of several horses. He sat up with a start, about to scream for his mother, when a hand clasped around his mouth. Tight. It was Cendrillon. She was alive!

"Don't make a sound." She whispered. "Or they'll hear us." Damien nodded and looked around, they were in a cart filled with hay. It was night, but the sky was grey and gloomy. It was cold too, but Damien didn't understand for the skies were as clear for miles before.

"Where are we?" He whispered, rubbing his eyes to keep warm." Cendrillon looked around, then shuffled over to him and put a blanket on his shoulders.

"England." Yet again, she had to cover up his mouth as he went to scream. When he finally calmed himself, she let go.

"England?! England?!" He whispered furiously, "How did we end up here?!" Cendrillon patted his back to comfort him and explained.

"When we came out of the river, we were washed out onto a beach. We were mistaken for some children boarding the vessel and I got dragged on. I dragged you on too." Damien looked shocked at her. "I had no choice, I couldn't have left you there alone, you were asleep and weren't waking up."

They were in a hay cart on their way to a small farm. Cendrillon was listening to some local gossip and heard of a place of work for children. The children could work and get paid. Cendrillon could work a few days and earn them enough money to get some tickets back to France. Of course, they'd then have to work from there too.

Suddenly the cart came to a stop. They could hear a man getting out and Cendrillons eyes widened as she heard the loading of a...rifle?

"I'm tired of you homeless tramps, thinking you can take hold of my hay and tire my horses, you-" As he pointed the gun at them he blinked. "Eddy, it's just a couple of children." Presumably calling to the driver at the front.

"What are two children doing back there?" Damien couldn't understand a word they were saying. He didn't speak English. Mother always tried to make him learn, but he never did.

"I am very sorry sir. We got lost out playing sir. We cannot find out way home." In complete amazement, Damien stared at her. _How does she know English? She's a servant?! _

"That's a strange accent you got yourself there. Northern?" The man lowered his rifle. Damien took a releaving breath.

"No Sir. We are...from France. Mother and Father are visiting here, in London. They'll be ever so worried. I know you are heading there sir. Please take us." The man sighed. He was a kind looking man, aged, but in a good way- it looked as if he wouldn't actually use that rifle.

"Very well. And here." He threw them another blanket. "It looks like rain's heading this way." Cendrillon nodded thankfully and snuggled into the blanket. Once again, the cart started up and they were on their way. As soon as the journey got into full flow, Damien bothered to ask.

"How did you learn English Cendrillon? Mother said that servants can't learn." She laid damien down in a bed of straw she made and began tucking him in. It was itchy. And because he cart was moving so much he doubted he would ever get any sleep, but she tried nonetheless.

"We can learn. We are just not allowed to." Damien furrowed his brows. For Mother had always told him that the key to life was knowledge.

"But I learnt English from my father who used to run a mill in England before his business ran out of money and he moved to France to live. My mother was a writer, she taught me to write and count. Other things I picked up along the way. Like dancing, singing, acting, flowers, food making, like we all do." She tried to explain as sweetly as she could. Yet Damien still frowned.

"I don't think I could ever learn to dance." He said bitterly. "Dancing looks hard and strain you us." Cendrillon giggled at his mistake as he glared at her.

"It's 'strenuous'. Not 'strain you us'." Impolitely, he stuck his tounge out, rolling over and pretending to fall asleep. It hadn't sunk in where he was yet. But he'd soon have to get used to the fast pace, dark alleys and constant ruckus if he was ever to survive London.

.

Once again, Damien awoke to a shaking sensation. But this time it was different, Cendrillon had hold of his shoulders and was shaking him around like a rag doll. "Come on Damien, wake up! We're here!" As he opened his eyes and took a deep breath in, he noticed the change immediately. The air seemed thicker and tasted foul.

It was noisy, he noticed as he clung tightly to Cendrillons arm, pushing their way through the masses of different people. There were short and tall, fat and thin, rich and poor. Everyone in London seemed to be out on the streets, buying and selling, shouting and screaming. He could hardly hear himself think.

In a dark alley to his left, he saw a child snatch a pocket watch from the mans pocket. Some others probably saw but no one took any notice. It was almost as if getting robbed blind out on the streets was a common everyday thing.

The streets were crammed with carriages trying to fit through hoardes of people buzzing through shops. Everyone shouting and encouraging people to buy. Police arresting people out on the streets and drunks attacking the police who were attacking their friends for being to drunk and trying to hit the police men trying to stop the other drunks from getting too drunk. He didn't like it and he wanted to go home.

He stared down at the cobbled ground as Cendrillon darted her head, looking for a place the farmer had told her to go if they couldn't find their 'parents' and he didn't like that either. The farmer said to use it as a 'Last resort only' whatever that meant. It looked like an old building, the smell of alcohol was strong around it and high-spirited men and women were sat outside gulping down their beverages like there was no tomorrow.

Cendrillon dragged him inside. She told him to sit in the corner whilst she 'ne go she ated' something. Again, he didn't understand that. So he sat on the stool in the corner. He didn't like it, it was warm and sticky unlike the ones in his house, clean and shiny and just not here. Watching, he noticed that Cendrillon must have got changed at some point.

Back in France, she used to wear plain and simple white dress with a brown shall and brown bonnet. However now she wore a long, dark pink dress, with a purple shall and had a little rose in her hair, which now cascaded down her whole back. Damien had never even realised how long it was. Now he came to think about it, his head had become rather itchy after being on that cart, he gave it a good scratch.

Cendrillon skipped back over, looking quite pleased with herself and nodded. "We can stay here." His jaw dropped.

"We are not staying here!" He shrieked in French, jumping down from the stool, eyes wide.

"It's either in here or out on the streets Damien. We don't have any choice... I'm sorry." As nicely as she could, she tried to explain. But there was just no doing it. Damien hated it there. He always would hate it there and to this very day would always hate it.

* * *

Months passed, still they were stuck in that pub, Damien always complaining and moaning and scratching his head. Cendrillon had gotten herself a job at the factory. She would go out early every morning and come back late every night, whilst Damien either sat up in his room bored, or went downstairs to talk to . was a jolly man, he liked Damien and Cendrillon, sometimes Damien would go down and sit under the counter, washing glasses whilst he was told dirty jokes. He never understood them of course.

Sometimes Cendrillon would help out too. If she wasn't tired out from a fool day of tying together loose threads, fixing machinery or turning wheels. Occasionally on a night-time, when Damien would get up for a glass of water, he would hear her crying in her sleep, or tossing and turning. Allot of the time she would come back from work with gashes, cuts or bruises from the machinery. But sometimes it wasn't the machines.

He remembers once when she came back, the back of her dress was ripped open and she had nasty red marks and cuts all over. Whenever she got injured, would dab her wounds with alcohol and she would sing a song to sooth herself. Damien didn't like her going to that job, but he knew they needed the money.

Then there was one night, a few month even later when Damien noticed that Cendrillon wasn't in bed. It was late, too, past midnight. Then he heard a slamming of the pub door. So he sneaked downstairs to look.

Cendrillon was sat, pouring tears as poured her a drink. She wasn't wearing very nice clothes, the dress was short- nearly to her knees but looked as if it had been pushed higher and was a cheap looking mixture of red and black. The shoes she wore had a heel too high and the neck was low, showing a line on her chest. On her head she wore a tiny hat and there was far too much make-up on her face.

Then Damien noticed she had little lumps and bruises all down her neck and her lips looked very sore. He knew she bit them all the time, but not as much as that. She drank whatever gave her in an instant and he sighed.

"Just one nights work Cendrillon and you too could be free and home safe. This is the third time you have backed away." She looked down at the floor ashamed for some reason. Damien couldn't take it anymore and he ran over, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't cry Cendrillon." But when he hugged her she gasped and winced, her back and waist was all bruised. "Why are you so hurt?" He asked innocently.

"There are somethings that are best off not knowing until you are older Damien." She ruffled his hair. "Let's just leave it at that."

* * *

"Wait!" Erik interjected her story. "You were a...a...a?" He couldn't finish the sentence in fear that it was true, that she was a...a...a...well...

"Prostitute? Well, I was trying to be... I just couldn't. I couldn't be used in that way. I had given the London everything, my mind, my soul, my body, I was damned if they were taking my innocence." Erik nodded, relieved.

"Please, continue." With a nod and a sigh, she did.

* * *

After nearly a year of solid work, Cendrillon finally had enough money. They were on a boat, out of London with very little left. Very little clothing, very little food. The ship they boarded was for cargo,also, not for passengers. So they sent the entirety of the trip in the dark. With nothing but each others company and the brisk smell of sea salt and fish that drown your every sense. It was a stormy and choppy night too. Which left them sliding side to side, Damien got sick quickly and they had to go up to the top. That's when they found out, they were mid-storm.

As soon as they opened the door, they were almost blown back in by a heavy gust of wind that knocked the air from your lungs. It pelted rain and spat thunder. With all his might, Damien ran to the railings and let hell loose on the side. Whatever little portion of food he had eaten came back out again. By now he was thoroughly soaked. As was Cendrillon, who stood behind him, clinging onto his jacket incase he should slip.

The wind was so harsh and the waves were so high you could see nary anything but the flash of thunder and a few inched of the ground beneath you in the dark of the night. Once again, the boat began to sway. Damien and Cendrillon found themselves gripping onto the railings in threat of falling off. The boat kept tipping and didn't stop. Now crates of precious fish started to topple out of the boat and Cendrillon found herself wrapping an arm around Damien waist to keep him close.

But on the other and higher side of the boat, the rope holding the crates down snapped. Sending boxes tumbling towards them. They barely dodged out of the way, but when they did, the ship deck was so slippery they fell. Sliding out of the railings. Damien screamed as Cedrillon gripped tightly onto one of the bars. She was the only thing keeping them attached to the boat.

His heart was pounding as he looked down, seeing but the unwelcoming jaws of the choppy sea beneath. He closed his eyes tight, screwed shut wishing for the millionth time that he was home. Though his wish did not come true, a wave slammed into the boat. Cendrillon and Damien were thrown back on deck and sure enough, the sea began to settle. He had never been so scared and so excited in his life. And he knew for sure that he definitely was not getting on a boat, ever again.

* * *

Two years after their ordeal on the boat, they could be found roaming the streets of Calais. Though it was easy to find a way of getting to London, it was a different case in France at the time. Lately, there had been an outbreak of Gypsys and Vagabonds. Stealing money and transport from innocent, villagers, tourists or business men in Calais. They had tried walking but never got as far as the counrtysides or farmlands.

Damien tried to tell his tale, telling people he was the son of rich wine maker Monsieur Voclain. Naturally, no one believed him. Soon they began to run out of money, food and basic living supplies. Damien sat in their damp and decaying 'room' when one day Cendrillon came back with 'good' news.

"Damien!" She squealed in delight, "I have found us a way into Paris!" Damien sat up with a shot, then slowly slumped back down.

"There's a catch, isn't there?" His tone was dry and without enthusiasm as Cendrillon began to pack there clothes in cases. Where their luck was concerned there was always a catch. Such as they had to be of a certain religion, or they had to obey ridiculous rules and even one time Damien would have to marry some woman he hardly even knew. There was always a catch. There was a catch this time. But she just wouldn't tell.

Cendrillon lead him for hours through a never-ending forest. She was hopeless at directions. He bet they could have gotten there in five minutes if she didn't keep daydreaming every two minutes and have to stop to look for something she recognised. But he digressed. And he wished that they could have gotten lost forever, because though he could hear voices, smell food, hear music and feel a warm fire... He did not want to be at a place like that.

She had led him to a gypsy camp. The colours were bright and vivid in the dark of the night. Tents all gathered around with sweet reds, yellows and oranges. Huge fires stood in the middle, either cooking, or giving off warm and light. People played instruments, drums, flutes, violins and were enjoying a spirited drink. Whilst children played games in slightly darker areas of the forest. Telling each other dark tales of the North.

Cendrillon walked up to a strange and tall looking man who went by the name of Monsieur Sebastian Altier. Damien didn't like him. He bowed to her and gave her a kiss on the hand. He thought the man was freakishly tall and that's why he worked with the gypsys. But then he found out that he trained snakes. Damien avoided like the black death.

Sebastian was a tall man, skinny too, not the strongest. He had light brown hair that went in a scruffy comb over, too outgrown so it flopped over his eye slightly. His skin was a glowing cream, like and almost tan. Though his eyes were small, they made up for it in beauty, deep, blue and shining. He was the envy of every man in the camp. Many a woman would swoon over him. At least, that's what the older children told Damien in the woods.

Every night and day became the same routine from then on. Every morning, Damien and Cendrillon would help Sebastian set up his beloved trailer that he had so kindly let them stay in. Strapping the furniture down inside, which Damien found cheap and tacky. It followed a simple light oak theme and all the linens were red. Damien didn't like red.

They would spend until lunch travelling until they reached the nearest town. Whilst everyone performed, Cendrillon would cook and Damien would peel potatoes. He occasionally heard of other children, sneaking off mid-show into some of the richer houses stealing cutlery. He would later know these rumours to be true, for when he sat down to eat he would be passed a finely polished silver fork.

Then whilst everyone ate, Damien and Cendrillon would pack everything away. And by everything, it means, everything! Cendrillon would make a little song about it that Damien would laugh too whilst they worked.

"You... have to...:

Get costumes they leave outside trailers,

Pick up the rubbish out in the square.

Clean and scrub all the tables,

you missed a spot over there.

Don't... forget all...:

the snakes and monkeys and such,

put them all back in a cage.

Don't feed the eagles much,

their feathers come out as they age.

So you got to:

Dust all of the trailers,

and check all of the clocks.

For these magicians and actors,

don't forget to wash their socks.

Because you need to:

Work hard here and there,

to be getting everywhere.

Scrubbing and cleaning as you go.

And if you get in a pickle,

give your duster a little tickle,

put your head down and work all just the same.

A wise man once said,

you can sleep when your dead.

So that leaves more time to work and graft

So if you put down your head,

and start to work instead,

you'll find that it isn't so daft."

Damien would smile and laugh at this. The gypsys did work them hard, for a long few years. Two, maybe three. All Damien could remember was celebrating his eighth birthday in Paris. Still a long, long way from home, but he sure felt closer. Cendrillon often told him that 'Home is where the heart is' and he never understood. He knew now where the heart was anatomically, Cendrillon would teach him when he fell out with the other children because he missed his tutor at home. She was good at picking up knowledge, he always saw her observing, making and reading as much as she could, eager to know everything. Sebastian even taught her how to read sheet music and she picked up the violin so fast that she began to perform as part of the string quartet.

However Damien still struggled with his cleaning work. He couldn't even dress himself, nevermind wash down a whole trailer. But Cendrillon would always help him. Many turned their nose up at him, calling him incompetent and lazy, all of the other children could wash five trailers in the time it took him to finish one side door. Even then Cendrillon always told him that some people weren't meant for certain things and assured him that this is not what little Vicomtes do.

When they made it to Paris and said their goodbyes, Cendrillon immediately went to find a carriage that could take them straight home. Rouen was a little further from Paris, but it was better than staying in Calais. With all the money she had earned from being a violinist, she paid for travel using every last penny and prehaps even more. Damien knew because she had all sorts missing from her bag and even her purse was gone.

The journey was long and hard. Damien had gotten over travel sickness by now, but he still did not greatly enjoy travelling. But Cerndrillon seemed to like it. That way, she could stare out of the window and let whatever dark, light, mysterious, angelic, brutal or beautiful thoughts she had in her head flow free. In a way, he knew she missed the gypsy camp. They were nice to her.

But when they got back, things were not the same. The village, once buzzing and thriving with life, was now quiet, sullen. Cheery eyed people now walked with a slump in their step and less of a weight in their pockets. The shops bared hardly anything but basic necessities, even then in short supply. All was not well with the world. All was not well with the world at all.

* * *

"That's when Damien found out about his father. Driving himself insane looking for him, his mother walking out and the vineyard running out of money until the whole town became poor. It was all down to us. When we came back, we swore not to tell anybody. We never can, they will drive us out Erik. We ruined them, ruined them all." Erik held her weary and worried head in his lap, petting her head soothingly. "I had to fight for that teaching position. No doubt they've already replaced me. It's been so one thing they think will get their children out of here is education." She sighed. "Now I've messed that up too."

"You haven't messed anything up my dear." Erik tried to calm her, his voice low and quiet, "But...what if we could get the vineyard running again?" Slightly, ever so slightly, she turned her head up to him.

"If someone had the money around here to pay everyone around here, then it could be done. But no one has money. So it cannot Erik." But Erik mearly gave out a mighty laugh that could have come from a lion were he any prouder of himself.

"Oh my dear Cendrillon, my dear sweet Cendrillon." He sighed. "You underestimate the power,

of the Phantom of the Opera."

* * *

**Well I did say it would be long...**


	15. A love that you deserve

**Okay, so that last chapter was very, very long. Here's a shorter one because I'm, lazy. From here on I have really no idea where the story is going, only that I have to follow some themes. So...here goes nothing.**

**This chapter took forever to write. It seemed like just one of those filler chapters that people spit out. So I apologise if it isn't up to usual standards.**

**Phanatic01 thank you, I wanted to get Damien and Cendrillons past out-of-the-way. Hopefully it will help you to understand the two better. Since all Phantom fans seem to have a clear grasp on his personality, I thought it best to try to develop Cendrillon more as a person.**

* * *

_Cendrillon lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling as light was tearing through the thick yet glossy curtains. Knowing that Erik had this insane plan to restore the village to its former glory she sighed. For she knew it impossible. Erik was a passionate man, but this project would bring him nothing but upset. Many had tried to restore it, but nary any had come even close. Leaving the villagers deflated or with less hope than before. Which is why she was surprised, when she heard voices outside._

"Excuse me, can you please come over here?! We need some help here." Cendrillon furrowed her brows, for that was a strange accent, not of this country. She picked up the walking stick Erik gave her, crossed over to the gorgeously carved mahogany wardrobe in the corner and began to get changed. The clothes he bought her were exquisite and fine.

This one was blue silk, that shimmered nicely in light and glossed over in shade. It was ended with black lace and had silver floral embroydment in the waist and chest, topped by a velvet-black bow. With extra volume at the back, the colours matched her perfectly. For a man Erik had a keen eye.

After applying a little make-up, never too much as Erik would complain she never needed it, then pinning up her hair into a little blue and black fascinator top hat she headed downstairs. All of the curtains were open, lighting up the entire house - revealing more of it than Cendrillon had ever seen before. At this she tilted her head. This wasn't like Erik at all.

At first she pondered if she should close them, maybe Erik didn't know they were open. SHe walked across to one of the windows, it looked a little grubby on the outside. It obscured her view. _This needs cleaning..._She thought. Then looked around, now that she thought about it, the whole house needed a good run through. The other day when Erik had asked her to get an egg from the pantry, she nearly dropped it, for it was riddled with cockroaches.

A click came from the front door and she turned around. A tanned man stepped through. His hair was short and black, he wore a small square-shaped beard only on his chin and had very clean and clear skin. It was obvious he had worn a suit, but not he wore only the crisp white shirt of that suit and it had been rolled up to his higher forearm. Instead of shoes, he wore walking boots. When he saw her he smiled and ran over, placing a kiss on her hand.

"You must be Cendrillon!" He exclaimed happily. With a confused laugh she simply blinked, "He really did not give you enough credit. You are much more beautiful than he portrayed you to be." A blush on her cheeks, she giggled and put a hand to her cheeks to hide her embarrassment. The man seemed polite enough, he had friendly eyes, like that you would expect of a salesman.

"Nadir!" Eriks powerful and imperious voice boomed, she noticed that even Nadir trembled slightly like her. "Have you not stolen enough from me without trying to steal the woman I love?!" Nadir looked passed Cendrillon and up to Erik, who stood with all his previous pride and might, leaning on the balcony that was over looking them. Cendrillon turned as fast as her body would allow her, noticing that he looked a little happier.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but his posture seemed more mischievous and he was...brighter. In fact his entire demeanour seemed enlightened and it put Cendrillon on edge. She'd never seen him so happy, yet she was worried.

"But you never told me she was this pretty," Gently, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close "perhaps I will have no choice but to steal her from you." Cendrillon knew it was in jest, but the pair of them appeared to be taking it rather seriously. Erik glaring down at Nadir, fingers gripping the banister of the balcony tighter. Whilst Nadir stood with a smirk. Like he had achieved something great.

"You can try, but the whole time she's with you, she will be thinking of me." He smirked and Cendrillon bit her lip, knowing it was true. Nadir let her go and she slowly regained her balance on the walking stick. She was still a little clumsy on it, so she tried not to walk too much. Afterall, she was still recovering.

"What is going on Erik?" She asked nervously, wondering should she ask or not. Sometimes Erik could be very particular about telling her things, so she learned to try to take hints because sometimes what he didn't tell her wasn't worth knowing or was more trouble knowing than it was worth. But this time it seemed he wanted her to know.

"Well Cendrillon my angel," He sped down the stairs with a spring in his step she rarely saw him with, "let's go and see." He took her hand gently in his and began to walk outside, they had to take care and be slow with walking. She was still finding it hard. Nadir held the door open for them and she was shocked at how warm it was.

She had not seen daylight or felt it on her skin in so long. It was something she missed. Then she noticed, despite the weather, Erik had put a hooded cloak on, shading his face completely. A little annoyed that he did not want to enjoy the sun she kept looking ahead.

"Why are you wearing that Erik? In this weather it looks ridiculous." When she looked out at the fields she was shocked.

"Because of that my dear. This way." He kept walking her down a narrow path.

There were a few workers, scattered about the field, all working as hard as they could. Even from a distance you could see a sweat on their brows. They were tearing the rotted grape vines from the ground and making the ground better for planting. Already, they had finished a whole section. Each of them buzzed with great haste. Moving as fast as their hands or feet would allow them.

Zooming past with wheel barrows of dead vines, shooting through with barrels full of water, whizzing around with shovels to dig up fresher soil. It was only early morning too. There must have been ten, maybe fifteen workers too. Including Nadir who was getting stuck in. Erik walked Cendrillon up to a tree, a small ditch with a trickle of water next to it.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around, this half of the vineyard was quiet and had no workers in. Erik motioned to the ground. Yet Cendrillon had an eyebrow raised, completely and utterly clueless.

"Do you not recognise this place? Surely you must!" His voice was filled with joy ad delight, but Cendrillon had no clue. She supposed it looked familiar. Yet nothing really caught her attention. That's when Erik took a yo-yo out of his pocket and Cendrillons face lit up. "You and Damien used to meet up here, remember?"

Enthusiastically, she nodded. Erik looked over to the empty ditch, looking disappointed. He took out a small golden pocket watch then stared into the distance towards the trees. Cendrillon noticed the little of trickle or water going through it growing. Getting wider, travelling faster. Growing more and more until it filled up whilst Erik watched her marvel at it. "Of course, we will have to build a fence around it. I'd hate you floating away from me." He mocked her teasingly.

"That's not funny!" She laughed, "I can't help I slipped!" brushing some of her hair behind her ear, he chuckled in the back of his throat.

"You are quite the clutz." His voice now low and distant, as if in deep thought. She glanced to him, seeing him staring at her and then looked away, flustered slightly. He reached a hand up to her cheek and turned her face to him, taking in her blushing face. Unable to resist himself, he found his hand grabbing hers and tugging her around, pulling her in. With her walking stick propped up against the tree she had to lean on him completely. So she looked up at him, staring at his masked face concealed beneath the hood. Slowly, she found her hand travelling to his face. Slipping underneath it. Eriks eyes widened and he gripped her wrist, tight. That's when Nadir shouted over.

"Are you going to get some work done?! Or stand around flirting all day Erik?!" Some of the other workers seemed to laugh and Erik sighed. Cendrillon retracted her hand from his mask and Erik let go, weakly mumbling a 'sorry'.

"I suppose we should go back inside, get you some food..." Once again he took her hand and began to lead her back inside. He took the time to explain his business plan. It seemed solid enough, with maybe a few extra helpings, it could be pulled of.

"We will start with a few workers, just to strip the ground and plant new grape seedings. I'm going to pay them ten francs a week, twice as much as they get in the village." As he spoke, she stared into her tea, swirling a little bubble around in the centre. She could listen to his voice all day, so rich and smooth. But so delicate at the same time. Then there were times it could be big and bold, grand and commanding. When he spoke to her with that tone it made her entire body chill and send shivers all through her.

Eventually, she looked up. Realising that she had absolutely no clue what he had said. After blinking a few times, she nodded and took a big sip- forgetting how hot it was and it burned her tounge. She quickly placed it down and put a hand to her mouth. ""So, what do you-" When he looked up to her from his notes he furrowed his brows.

"What's wrong Cendy?" He asked, sliding the papers down the table and dropping the papers her had in his hands.

"I bwumt mah hounge." Erik moved his head back slightly and furrowed his brows, looking concerned at her utter gibberish. "A bwumt mah-hah tchounge!"

He reached across and gripped her chin, her throat made a funny noise and she wanted to squeal in shock. He stood slightly, observing it, noticing how red and sore it looked. Then he stood, and walked over, pulling her up into the light to get a better look. But she noticed that this time he had ceased her chin, but not opened her mouth.

That's when he pressed his lips against hers and she gasped. His hands held her hips and she slowly moved hers to his shoulders. As she moved into the kiss, she could feel the chuckle in his throat. He knew she hadn't listened to him and was day dreamer as she usually did. But he forgave her. Once again her hand travelled up his neck, cupping his masked cheek.

Pulling away for a second, put still keeping her close, he grabbed her hand, panting ever so lightly.

"No!" He rasped, but she pulled him back again for a harsher kiss and he moaned. No one had ever wanted to kiss him so much before. It was so heavenly, he didn't care when she took his mask off again. He could deal with the consequences later, but for now he wanted to enjoy the moment.

To his chagrin, she pulled away, to observe his deformed and twisted face. At first she looked a little queasy. Then slowly, her face began to soften. First turning to pity, then to sorrow and soon tears began to fall from her eyes. Erik looked down, ashamed. "You think I look disgusting, you're ashamed of me."

Gradually, her fingers slipped under his wig and pulled that off two and his shoulders started to shudder. He wanted to break things, throw things and scream in anger. More tears fell from her eyes and she cupped his deformity.

"How could someone like you, with all his genius and love and good heart have to live with this? Why must you be shunned and treated like an animal?" She shut her eyes tighter and he looked up at her, with a sigh. "WHY CAN'T PEOPLE JUST ACCEPT YOU?!" Her arms wrapped around his waist and she pulled him close, her entire body shaking.

In shock, he enveloped her into a tight hug, resting his deformed chin on her head. As she stood, quaking in his arms. "I...I...love...you" she stuttered out eventually and he gasped in joy "I love you!" She pulled away, face lightened with pure joy. "Let me show you, let me give you a love that you deserve!" Once again she kissed him. Now he was too shocked to respond.

He felt light-headed. This couldn't be happening, it had to be a dream, maybe a fever dream. Perhaps he was still taking morphine and this was all a vivid and sweetly hurtful hallucination. But it wasn't, it was real and at last someone loved him. Accepted him and wanted him.

He finally has a love that he deserves.

* * *

**D'awwwwwh. **


	16. La Belle et la Bête

**Well the last chapter took forever. Sorry. But if I don't like how something is written, I won't publish it. I'm going to make this a good mixture of drama and plot, or at least try to.**

* * *

_Erik was over the moon! For his Cendrillon loved him, loved him pure and whole - even knowing and staring at his cursed face she could admit it. That day he dropped everything, holding her close, making her say it over and over until he believed it. Until she believed it too. But eventually, they had to resume normal life, Cendrillon had children to teach and Erik had a business to run. So, with great regret, they parted and felt the tug immediately. Romantic fools._

"Okay Class, open up your books." Called Cendrillon as she sat at her desk, after answering a twenty questions about her recuperation. But all the class were rested and settled now. So she took a deep and relaxing breath. As much as she loved Erik, she missed her teaching.

Even from a young age she had shown such great potential, not many servant girls or labourers could read or write. Had not that incident happened she could have even helped Damien run the business in the future as an accountant. But she did so love teaching. Back during the time is was just her and Damien, she would always teach him the little she knew.

Always telling him about new words she heard or new countries and about politics. Damien was very interested in about what was going on in the world at the moment. Meanwhile she was always in the past. Talking and dreaming of knights and Kings, the splendid parties and ruthless monarchs with their divine power. Tales of battles and war, love and loss.

"Miss Armelle?" Antionette stood on her very tippy toes, her light blue eyes barely peeking over the scratched and scraped desk. Cendrillon suppressed a small giggle.

"Yes Antionette?" She picked her up and sat her on the table. In her hand, she had a book. It was a thick one. Leather bound, which was uncommon around here seeing as though they were so expensive.

"I found this at the door and I...was w-wondering if..." The tiny blonde girl sat on the table writhed her legs and bit her lip, afraid to ask what she wanted.

"What is it, don't be afraid." Cendrillon cooed, patting the top of her head. To her surprise, Antionette pushed the book into her, hopping down from the table and running back to her table, where all the children proceeded to chatter.

After sitting wide-eyed and shocked at that strange action, she ran her hand along the leather. Erik had lots of leather-bound books... So she turned it over in her hand. The title of the book was etched in gold and sprawled writing. _La Belle et la Bête _was the tittle.

She scanned through it. Though she had never read it herself, she had heard many talk about it. About a beautiful and pure servant girl who meets a beast that falls in love with her. At first she denies her love for him, but when he lay nearly dying and she cries for him, admitting her love - he turns into the beautiful Prince he really is.

At this she smiled. Thinking of Erik once again, she held the book tight and close. Then she felt something slip out of it. A pink note fell to the floor. It must have been Erik, he must have found the book and was giving it to her as a gift! But when she picked it up, her heart broke into pieces.

"For My Angel of Music,

a story that we can both relate,

to once ago, to your dark fate.

I need to see you and hear your voice,

I don't have an option, nor a choice.

My love for you is still strong,

you love me too, I'm not wrong.

I have to come to see you,

My Angel.

My Angel.

Your Christine."

With tears in her eyes, she slammed the book closed. Things have changed, he doesn't love her anymore, _does he?_

* * *

Nadir shook his head sadly, as Erik revealed that Christine had recently been sending him letters, presents and favors. Roses, books, pink notes that smelled of her perfume.

"Cendrillon can never know Nadir, if she ever knew..." The Indian nodded, as he looked over the notes. Picking up one of the roses and crushing it in his hand, sending the petals falling to the floor. Together, they watched them fall. "I don't understand, I thought she wanted me dead. She flooded that catacombs, right?" At this Nadir shrugged.

"Or maybe it was her paranoid husband, the Vicomte." The Phantom winced and then realised how much sense it made. "Rumour has it that the Vicomte De Chagney has spent all of his money on drinking and gambling. Hardly the charmer." Erik clenched his fist in anger. _I trusted him with my Angel and this is how he repays me. Repays her. I could have treated her so much better..._

"Erik!" The Daroga snapped his fingers in front of Eriks face. Glaring at him with pure anger. "Are you seriously considering taking her in?!" Erik shrugged. The truth was, he didn't know what to do. Afterall, Raoul was her choice. Since then he had moved on, found a love that he deserves. But he couldn't let her down, he was still her angel, her friend.

"I swear down Erik, you're making a BIG mistake!" Not wanting to hear anymore, he turned away. If she was travelling all of this way to see him he couldn't turn her away at the door. "Erik!" The Daroga grabbed Eriks arm and twisted him around, slamming him against the wall. The impact shook Eriks entire body and he groaned in pain.

"If you do this, you WILL lose her! Cendrillon will be gone!" Their faces were so close together, the angry spittle dripped onto Erik's face and he turned away.

"But this is Christine... My Christine." Again, the Daroga pulled him away from the wall and slammed him against it.

"NO!" He yelled in his ear. "She was your Christine long ago! She isn't anymore! She chose Raoul!" Erik gritted his teeth in anger, but now what if she had changed her mind, what if she wanted him instead. What if this had all been a big mistake and now she loved Erik?

"Do you love Cendrillon, or was she just a second choice Erik?" Hurt, Erik looked up, shaking his head, stuttering.

"No...I love her, of course I do, I love her so much!" Nadir growled and slammed him again, this time knocking the ait from his lungs.

"Then forget Christine! Forget her!" Erik cried out, Nadir didn't understand. He could never understand. He had never truly loved someone.

"I can't! How can I?!" That's when a timid knock came at the door. So slight, but it made their hearts pound. What if it was Christine? What if it was too late for decisions? Then the door opened a crack, just enough so that a hand could fit through. Everything seemed to move so slowly. As Nadir and Erik waited for them to enter. They never did.

Instead, a brown, leather bound book slid across the floor. The figure stood at the door a second and then fled. Nadirs grip loosened on Erik slowly, then when he was sure he wasn't going to get slammed again, he walked over to the book.

It looked expensive, not man people around these parts could get their hand on a leather book. So he picked it up with great care. On the front it read _La Belle et la Bête_'. Erik knew this story inside out. Knowing that it was never possible, but wishing it was all the same.

His eye caught a pink note that slid out of the pages and recognised it straight away. His Christine's note. Before it hit the floor he caught it in his fingers. Then furrowed his brows when he noticed it had already been opened. So, slipping the message out slowly he read it.

Nadir watched from the other side of the room as his shoulders slumped. In fact, his entire demeanour did. The book slid from his hands and clattered to the floor as if he had just lost a mighty battle. His legs quaked under him and for a second he thought he was going to drop down there and then. But the note dropped also, flitting like confetti to the floor.

Suddenly, Erik bolted, running out the door with great haste. Not bothering that his mask was hanging off or that he had nothing to conceal him. By the time Nadir had opened his mouth to call out for him he was gone. The Daroga bent down, his eyes scanning the note. On one side, there was beautiful blue, italic writing.

"For My Angel of Music,

a story that we can both relate,

to once ago, to your dark fate.

I need to see you and hear your voice,

I don't have an option, nor a choice.

My love for you is still strong,

you love me too, I'm not wrong.

I have to come to see you,

My Angel.

My Angel.

Your Christine."

However, on the other side the writing was black, tear-stained. The words looked shaky as if written in a hurry against a wall.

"If you want her have her,

you can't love me.

If it's her you prefer,

then you don't love me.

I don't want to see you,

hear your voice.

Your love was untrue,

she's your love, your choice.

I'm leaving now,

someway,

somehow.

I was always a second choice, a replacement for her wasn't I?

I should have known.

Cendrillon"

Nadir sighed and watched as the last of Erik disappeared into the trees. But maybe she was right, perhaps he was just looking for a replacement. A girl like her fit the bill. He wanted a project, and there she was. Alone and unprotected like Christine once was. Now he had broken her heart, broken the heart of the one person who could have saved him from his dark fate. Now she was going and would be gone forever.

All he had to do was love her.

* * *

**Yeah. I didn't like this chapter either. It was an absolute drag to write. **


	17. Her Escape

**Well, it seems that some were actually satisfied with that last chapter, despite my great writers block. Well, now I have a dramatic-ish story line running we may as well get along with it. **

**More turmoil and tears here.**

**So...yeah. Let's go.**

* * *

_Cendrillon worked as quick as she could. Packing up all of her clothes and stuffing her belongings into bags, fearing the worst of her actions. The punjab lasso he always held on his belt flashed in her mind. Willing he to move faster. The carriage Damien had ordered was waiting outside, the driver with the instructions to set off as fast as he could. She knew Erik wasn't far behind her. Especially when the front door nearly flew off its hinges._

"Cendrillon!" He yelled as the thud of the door echoed through the house, "I can explain! Please! Let me in!" Once again, he banged on the door. She flinched at how loud it was and carried on packing her bags. Now not even caring to fold up even her Sunday best, simply scrunching it up and fitting it into any gap she could find.

As she left her room, she peeked to the front door. Using the staircase as cover, she looked to see where he was. Then a loud resonating knock came from the window behind her. "Cendrillon! What are you doing?!" She shrieked, nearly jumping out of her skin. As she brought her head up, she hit her head off the top of the banister and fell down clutching her head.

"Cendy!" Again, he slapped the glass. "Let me in! I can help you!" Gritting her teeth and shaking her head, she stood up. With great haste she ran upstairs and locked her bedroom door. Her bags still in her hands, she opened the window. He kept banging on the front door.

**Bang, bang, bang.** "Let me in!" He bellowed, his voice darker and more commanding now. Even from upstairs she could hear the wood starting to splinter. So she looked down, **bang, bang, bang,** it was quite a drop. But if there was a chance she could make it. Besides there was soft marshy mud in the ground that could break her fall.

**Bang! Bang! SNAP! **The door flew off its hinges and Cendrillons heart stopped. There was no more time to think, it was now or never. Closing her eyes tight and whispering a short prayer, she jumped.

Erik stormed up the stairs, puffing and panting, shoulders heaving. How dare she leave?! How dare she insult him, saying he doesn't love her?! Red clouded his vision and he swung open her door, expecting her to be hiding. But when he walked in there was nowhere to hide. Only and open window.

His heart froze. Had she jumped, had she actually been so scared and wanted to leave so badly that she would rather jump from a top floor window that confront him? Though his legs moved him to the window, he didn't want to look. Expecting to see her beautiful body a mangled corpse within the flower beds.

Yet, when he finally looked, there was nothing there. Only two, deep holes in the mud where she had landed, a trail leading around to the front of the house in the boggy mud. Filled with will once again, he sped like a mighty stead down the stairs and through the broken front door.

Much to his chagrin, he couldn't see her in the barren streets. The trails seemed to stop outside the door, he looked side to side. alas, he couldn't see her anywhere. Then a slight whinny came from the distance.

A rumble began, soft and low- like a drum roll. Then got louder and louder, a crescendo of sound, of rumbling and clicking, shrieks and snaps. Until a black carriage flew past him, blowing dust-up in his face. "Cendrillon!" He screamed.

But he was too late, he tried running, following the tracks and kicked up dust it left in its speeding wake. Eventually they disappeared. Just like she had, he had let her slip through his fingers. So instead he fell to his knees.

As he held his shuddering shoulders, trying to stop the tears that came flooding from his eyes, he burned inside. Burned harsher than he ever had over Christine, she loved him back and he had let her go. All because he never to Christine to stop. It was all his fault, he had to tell her, had to make her understand. Had to find her. Hold her... love her.

* * *

Cendrillon sat, drying her eyes in the carriage. Resting her wearing head against the tremors of the window, staring out at the moving ground. Though they had slowed to a more relaxing pace, Cendrillon couldn't help but exaggerate how far she was from Erik. It burned in her core to know he didn't love her. Damien was right all along, he only wanted to bed her.

It made sense now, all the advances, kisses and caresses. They weren't out of love, they were out of his lust for flesh and intimacy and she was his play thing, his toy. She felt so ugly and abused. Like she could never love again, curling up into a small ball, trying to forget the world.

"Be quiet now my dear,

relax,

you've nothing to fear.

The world is cruel,

blind,

but sometimes you may find.

That beneath the darkness,

under the moons gaze,

you may find solace.

Like those once empty summer days."

She let her head droop, her eyes close and the world fall away. Her entire word went dark and she succumbed to the world where she was empress. Something she could control. Unlike so much in her life, she knew she still loved him and that she could never forgive herself for it. Not from now until she died, she'd never be able to forget her love for him, so strong despite the fact she would gain so little.

Erik sat at his piano, face resting on the keys. How was he meant to play like this, play whilst his heart was so worn, torn and shattered? Sad melodies and laments weren't even enough to express the mundane melancholy that resided in his heart. _She must think me a monster. _The door opened a crack, Nadirs dark eyes piercing trough. Annoyed, Erik picked up the music he had composed and threw it at the door. Yet when it hit, all it did was splintered into hundreds of sheets and scattered to the floor. Like confetti at a giants wedding.

With an impatient sigh, Nadir got down on his tired knees. After a day of working the fields his hands were rough and legs were bruised. Yet here he was, picking up sheets of music for his majesty himself. Continuing his brooding, Erik picked up his arms and then- slammed his fingers down on the keys.

"You know, you really ought to grow up Erik." Once again, Erik slammed some keys, going lower this time.

"You can't just through a tantrum every time things don't go your way." Before he could go to do it again, Nadir gripped his wrists. "Are you even listening to me you juvenile delinquent?!" The Phantom struggled and squirmed in his grasp.

"Let go of me!" He whined and kicked his legs, "I want to play!" Nadir let go of his hands, disappointed at his childish behavior. If he was acting like a child, he would treat him like a he raised his hand to him and slapped him. Striking him across his good cheek. "What was that for?!" Erik cupped his stinging cheek, wincing slightly at the burning sensation.

"You think that you're the only one who is hurting?!" Erik growled and bared his teeth. "How do you think she feels?" In an instant Erik was stood and had the Daroga by the neck, lifting him up from the ground. The Indian struggled. Gasping for breath in the Phantoms icy grasp. He was so angry, he needed someone to vent it all out on, he couldn't be angry at his Cendrillon. She never did anything wrong. It was his fault and he knew that he couldn't fix it.

"Don't you dare refer to Cendrillon like she was some common woman!" Gripping Nadirs neck tighter, his eyes narrowed. The amber fire in them burning away like hot coals in a factory or work house. Harsher than an over heated furnace. "Do you understand?!" He fumed.

Struggling for breath, the Indian shook his now purple head. The Phantom grunted at his old friend.

"If you..." Again, stopping for breath, "Think of her...like that." A tight gasp slipped in and he gratefully accepted it, "Then why are you letting her get away?" Erik blinked. _Why am I?_

Cendrillon was awoken by the sound of a carriage door opening with a thick and rusty _click. _Her dazed head sprung up and she let a yawn out.

"Cendrillon!" Damien pounced on her, wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing her tight. "I've missed you so much!" Shocked by the complete change in Damiens attitude, she simply sat there, listening as the rain splattered harshly against the carriage. Thunder clapped off the ground outside and she jumped, enveloping him in a tighter hug back.

"I-I missed you too."

"Erik, where are you going?" asked Nadir as patted his hair dry, only a towel around him. Erik started to pull on a pair of shoes, as lightening lit the entire house. Casting eerie shadows over the mahogany carvings. Covering the floor with demonic silhouettes. When he stood,Nadir shouted again. "You can't go out now Erik, you'll catch your death out there!"

But he wasn't listening, already determined about what he had to do. His hand enclosed around the door and Nadir sighed, turning with a shrug. So Erik opened the door and put up his hood. Before slipping into the storm. Following his instinct, his heart. Eventually it would lead him to her,

so mounting a horse he began his journey.

* * *

**Yeah. so that's that. I promise a longer chapter next time. Expect some fluff and heartbreak in the next chapter. Please review, I miss my reviewers. **

**Thank you.**

**Seriously.**


	18. The Storm

**So, after all of that...that, we shall resume to some slight fluff. **

**I don't like it when they fall out. **

**Phanatic01 thank you for the reviews anyway. Late or not, they are most appreciated. Thank you for still even reading. Seriously, thanks.**

**icanhearthedrums thank you! I actually based childish Erik off something I saw in the Phantom of the Opera 25th anniversary, in All I Ask of You reprise, when Ramin Karimloo (the Phantom) is hearing Christine and Raoul's song in his head, so he covers his ears and rocks up and down like a child. I felt like bringing that side of him out. And in the final liar scene in the musical and film when he is singing along with his music box.**

* * *

_Even in the finery and splendour of Damien's mother's house, she could not find comfort. Though she wasn't materialistic, you would think that anyone would easily be able to sleep in a room that looked as if it was crafted by angels. The fine, white and gold-rimmed furniture. The pristine white sheets. The scent of lavender laced into the white net curtains that floated across the window as the storm carried on. Its wrath had continued for days. Thunder clapped and rain poured, slashing the beautiful green grounds outside, littering the slight and grainy stone walls with mud and rain stain. _

Cendrillon sat in the centre of her poster bed. The white, gauzy net curtains drawn around her as she tucked her knees into her dress - wearing her nightgown. She rocked herself up and down. Hands clasped tight over her ears in an attempt to dull the sound. It wasn't working.

Each thunder-clap got harsher and each lightning strike struck lighter. Until eventually she pulled the covers up over her head, sticking her fingers in her ears and humming a toneless tune. This failed also. As every clap boomed through her room, she found herself shrieking and curling up tighter. Thinking if she huddled up the storm would forget her. Then maybe, just maybe, it would stop.

It never did. She longed for someone to run to, to hold. To hold her back. Even though she supposed his love for her was false, she yearned for his sweet caresses and calming voice more than ever before. Desperate for his song, in throbbing need for his tender kiss, she cried. All along, she had been trying to be strong - but no more. It was all getting too much.

Then the sheets she was tugging seemed to lift off, breeze surrounding her. Cold air piqued at her skin and she gasped. Something strong grasped her wrist and she felt her entire weight shifting. **BOOOM!** The thunder struck and she screamed, reaching for the covers again as the dreadful flash filled the room.

Yet something barred her way. Another thing clasped around her wrist and she found herself moving upwards. It was so dark she couldn't see who or what it was. So she simply followed where it led. Then went cold as it lead her to the balcony. The glass doors flew open, rain splattered heavily along the floor.

It left thick blotches along the polished wood. **BOOOM!** Once again, light filled the sky and she felt her legs buckle under her. However, before she could touch the floor, something caught her. It threw her back up and out into the rain.

The cold actually stung her delicate skin and she was soaken in seconds. As she went to turn around, she felt a firm hand press against her back. Pushing her forwards, lashings of rain hit her and she felt as if her skin was about to split.

Soon, she met the end on the balcony and her stomach pressed against it. The cold stone nearly split her night-gown, then a warmth over came her.

Suddenly, se felt a body press against hers. The warmth of another human being pressed against her dripping wet back and she gasped. Two hands slid along her freezing and shuddering shoulders, down her arms as she marvelled at their touch. Then, they slammed against the balcony, hands trapping her either side. When she tried to turn her head, they pressed against her harder. Constricting her.

"Wh-who are you?" Her voice barely audible above the harsh and ruthless wrath of the rain. **BOOOM!** Once again she gasped, trying to run. But still caught in the arms of this strange figure. Trapped with him as the rain fell heavy against all in its path.

"It saddens me to know you don't recognise me, Cendrillon." Now that her clothes were stuck to her like a second flesh, the man could see it all. Gently, he lay small caresses and chaste kisses on her sodden clothing. Now so thinned by the water she could feel it all. Then teeth nipped against he neck and she yelped.

But he carried on, nipping and tugging her tender, ivory skin. Lashings of rain covered them both. In an attempt to be even closer to her, her pushed her against the balcony, harder and she winced. Needing better access to her skin, he slipped the facial wear off, sliding it onto her.

The caresses and chaste kisses became more vigorous, hungry. Soon her gasps turned into groans and she gripped his hand, not even flinching when a loud **BOOM **filled the air. That's when she turned around. Pushing the force off her and twirling to face him. His deformed face glistened, wet. For a few moments, she stared at him.

His hand rose to her cheek and caressed it deeply. At first she gripped it tight, like she wanted him to stop - but then she lead his hand from er cheek, down her neck, across her chest and passed her shoulders. Giving him permission to touch her.

"You are my choice Cendrillon." Now her glazed over eyes looked up to him. The paten in her soaken hair dripped with rainwater, that disguised the tears that ran down her cheeks. But Erik was good, Erik was wise. He could tell which were tears, and wiped them away.

Then his hands enclose around her waist and he hoisted her up onto the edge of the balcony. Her only protection would be to cling to him. So she did. Grabbing hold of his saturated shirt, consequently pulling him in, her lips a little above his now - in that space between their lips was the only warmth left in the world. Left around them. Harmoniously, they closed the gap, their lips pressing together - the bud burst into bloom.

Nothing mattered anymore. Cendrillon knew that Christine was no longer in the picture, in the very few words he had spoken he made it clear. Yet his sweet caresses and touch said so much more, said that she was his and he was hers. For now and forever, that he loved her.

On that night he held her, and he kissed her, watching as she silently slept. guarding over her, stroking her soggy hair and singing tender melodies - promising love and memories. A bright future, a new day. In her sleep, the corners of her mouth twitched. In her barely conscious state she would murmur his name, sigh at his touch.

On the side of her head was his mask, in its usual god like white, shimmering with rain water. With as much care as he could, he took it off her. _A face as ethereal as hers should bear no mask. _As he slid it back onto his face, he looked out of the window. Finally, the storm was beginning to settle.

Daylight cracked shyly through the now blossoming trees of spring. The darkest of the clouds had moved on, finding someplace else to terrorise. He was glad for Cendrillon, she obviously hated them. Anything that scared a creature so beautiful and pure did not deserve to exist.

His chilly kitten purred in his arms, moving towards his warmth and nuzzling in. So he held her closer. Never letting his eyes close and never succumbing to sleep, incase she slipped away from him. He couldn't lose her now, not after everything he had been through to get here.

On many occasions he thought of just turning around and going back. Now he knew, it was all worth it, all the pain, the saddle sore. Even now as he lay, he felt sore and bruised all over - he didn't want her to worry and feel horrible about it.

Blanching, he head footsteps outside the door. There was no time to hide or covering himself up, so he just laid there and waited for the worst.

"Good morning Miss Armelle. Monsieur Damien will be here shortly to check on... you." At first she hadn't been looking, balancing the tray and pouring tea, but as she held out the tea she nearly dropped it.

"Milk, two sugars?" Asked Erik as he took the cup off her, siting up in the bed with a lack of shirt. The maid blushed and used the tray to hide her blush. She was pretty, a small brunette with piercing eyes that stared at Erik's chest.

Rolling his eyes, he patted Cendrillons back gently. Then whispered in her ear "Cendrillon, my love, it's time to wake up now." And sure enough, she did - sitting up and rubbing her eyes with a long sigh. Erik pressed the cup to her lips and she inhaled the steam. The maid sat watching with a great blush and eyes widened.

"Cendrillon, we Mother needs your help in the-" Damien stepped in. Dressed in all of his finery and holding a newspaper in his hands, that he dropped. Pointing his forefinger at Erik with his mouth open. "What is THAT doing here?!"

Cendrillon sipped her tea and moaned, too tired to be bothered with any of this this morning.

"Do be quiet Damien, I have a mighty head ache." Erik wrapped an arm around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. Cendrillon smiled. Damien gasped.

"Get out of bed, now!"

* * *

**Yeah. **

**So that happened.**


	19. Like Looking in a Mirror

**Well, I don't know about any of you readers, but I had fun writing that last chapter. This chapter maybe a little boring, but it depends. I honestly have no idea where I am going with this. It will be an adventure. **

**I hope.**

**icanhearthedrums thank you! 'Hot' wasn't the effect I was going for, but it's nice to know that it wasn't mind numbingly dull. There will be a few other scenes like that. In the future.**

**Well, let's get on with it then.**

* * *

_Erik sat in the lounge of le manoir de Voclain. Wearing a shirt that Madame Voclain had leant him, claiming that it was her dead husbands and not from a suitor. Liar. Cendrillon came down the stairs in the most beautiful dress he ever did see, a dull and dark blue with white lace. Short, too, nearly at her knees! Her very skin seemed to shimmer in the early morning sunlight. Damien charged down the stairs like a baby rhinoceros. Flinging his weight about. Cendrillon shook her head and rolled her eyes at him before heading into the kitchen._

"So," Madame Vonclain sat across from Erik, a glass of wine in her hands. "You're 'Erik'? The famous masked man?" She tugged her knees onto the rounded red sofa. Since she was a widow, she donned a black and smart dress, simple yet fine. Also, slightly tipsy.

"Yes Madame Vonclain. Has Cendrillon mentioned me?" The PhanTom asked, curious as to what she told people of him. But the widow shrugged and picked up a newspaper. Seemingly sighing at an upsetting or exagurrated story the little hounds give out to a knowledge and gossip hungry world.

"I suppose. But Damien appears to have taken a disliking to you." She chuckled behind her paper. Erik snickered to himself and then stood as Cendrillon came into the room. For some strange reason Damien was being dragged along the floor, clinging onto her right ankle.

"Please! I'm sorry! Cendy! Please!" He was screaming and tugging at her dress skirts. Madame Voclain sighed and pushed down her paper.

"Damien child, please do not roll around on the floor like that, it is rather unsightly." She rolled up her paper and swatted the side of the sofa as a warning, "Damien!" The child on he floor stood up and brushed himself off, a small blush on his porcelain cheeks. "Now what is all of this about?"

Cendrillon cleared her throat as she sat down next to Erik, placing a hand on his lap. Which he held.

"Damien disagrees in my choice of suitor Claire." Damien slumped in the last vacant seat, between Madame and the new couple. An unsettled frown on his face. A cool breeze slipped through the silence of the lavish lounge, shaking some of the paintings on the walls and drafting the small of rain and fresh mud, which had a strangely free smell, throughout the house.

"Because he's repulsive!" Damien sat up, "Nay, it! It is repulsive!" Madame Voclain took a sip of her wine, that Erik noted, in a rather sultry way.

"Well your Father was hardly Romeo Damien." Giggling at her own joke, spilling a little wine onto the red sofa. Which Erik noticed had lots of those slight blotches on.

"At least his face resembled a face Mother!" Cendrillon gripped Erik's hand tighter, angered. But grit her teeth to fight back shouting or raising her hand to him. _This boy is far too cheeky for his own good. _Thought Erik as he took another sip of his black tea. Placing it down on the floral saucer as gently as possible, before standing up, tall and broad.

"I may not be... Normal, but I am human none the less. Cendrillon has been able to look past my face, my monster and has brought out the man inside of me. She has changed me Damien. I am no longer The Phantom, The Ghost, The Killer. Now i'm a lover, and I intend to make Cendrillon the happiest woman alive." He walked over to the now trembling boy, kneeling down to his height and gripping the arms of the chair. "Can you not see that she is happy?"

With a dark and vacant expression, Damien growled. His lip curling in anger. He lifted up his leg and tucked it into his chest, before securing a strong kick into Erik's chest. The boys boot bashed into his chest and Erik fell back, it hadn't knocked the air from his lungs, but he was taken aback by it. Now Damien was stood, his head down so that his hair covered his eyes as he clenched his fists.

His stance looked as if he was prepared to fight. But then he screamed in complete disdain and ran off, out into the muddy garden. Whilst Madame Voclain laughed, swirling the wine in her laced gloved hand. Cendrillon was staring down at the floor.

"You really don't get it do you?" The sultry minx threw all of her weight forwards. "I thought you of all would understand the most. Mr 'Phantom'." Erik scoffed, confused. But became un-nerved when Cendrillon didn't speak, still staring down at the ground. Her face was void of expression, but her deep dark eyes oozed sadness.

"Damien has spent most of his life with Cendrillon, so naturally, as one would, he has taken quite a fancy to her." As soon as she said it, Erik's stomach sunk. Cendrillon stood and with a sigh, walked and leant in the doorway. "At first he saw her as a mother figure, then a sister. But now he's at that age when, well, boys are boys. Now he refuses to accompany young girls at any of my parties and always insists that Cendrillon attend."

_Oh..._ Erik looked over to the door where Cendrillon stood. Past her, where Damien was kicking a tree. He knew of all how hurtful unrequited and forbidden love can be, after all he's become quite the expert. As Damien let out his wrath on the tree Erik saw himself.

Obviously, not in appearance - Damien was a far too handsome creature. Yet, the anger and troublesome past echoed to him. Bringing back memories. All of those painful memories of knowing that whilst he talked to Christine, she was thinking of Raoul. Every time she missed his lessons to be with that pulchritudinous fop.

How in those times he loathed the two. Now he felt like he understood more, he smiled. It looks like Erik was really a child at heart.

"I understand now." He said as he rose up, walking slowly out of the door. As he passed Cendrillon, he gave her a reassuring rub on the back and she replied with an unsteady smile - never taking her eyes off Damien.

Erik was careful as he trod through the boggy mud. Being careful not to lose his step and fall over in the mud, Damien could smother him and have it done with then. He knew that he would do it, had it been Raoul at the time. Luckily, he managed to keep himself steady and stable, lifting his feet out of the squelching mud and finally making it to the tree that Damien was deciding to batter.

"You know, if you want something to punch, I always find that skin is harder than wood." Again, he knelt to Damien's level. The brooding boy glared at him with a cold and stern expression. "I'm asking if you want to punch m-" Before he could even finish that sentence, Damien ripped the mask off Erik's face and laid a huge and surprisingly powerful punch into Erik's face.

Cendrillon stumbled forwards in shock and held back a scream. But Erik chuckled. "Feel any better?" Damien shrugged and looked as if he was about to turn away. Then BAM! This time he held nothing back and Erik found himself hitting his head off the trunk of the tree, his nose clicking. For the first time Erik had known him, Damien laughed, then held out his hand which Erik took gratefully.

"Why did you let me do that?" Asked Damien as he wiped the sweat from his brow and shook his small hands to loosen them.

"Because I wanted to know how good it felt. I wanted to know how full filling it felt to finally hit the man I hate and loathe so much, for stealing away the woman I love." Damien's head shot up and his eyes widened. Erik held the boys face and looked into his big dark eyes, "How did it feel at the time?"

As he stared into the deformed and now bruised face of the man he used to hate, no, does hate...Did hate? Does hate? Which was it again?

"I-I suppose it felt pretty good..." The boy stuttered and mumbled. Then Erik turned his face to Cendrillon who looked at Erik with a sad expression, seeing the bruising and her eyes softening. Damien gasped and stepped forward suddenly, wanting to console her.

"But how do you think she feels? Upset with you, angry? Perhaps even thinking you a monster for hating me?" When he let go of his chin, Damien's head went down, looking at his feet. "And now you feel ashamed of yourself, as if she doesn't love you anymore." He gasped.

"She...loves me?" Now is eyes were hopeful and glistening, Erik placed a hand on his back.

"Like a brother, a friend, a son. Not a lover or a suitor. I made that mistake a long long time ago." A soft chuckle slipped from his lips, "But look at me now."

Damien slowly turned his head to him. Upset, but understanding, recognising his mistake and nodding ever so slightly.

"I was once a father, an angel, a phantom. But love that you misunderstand is love that you will regret." Damien's posture sunk, heart-broken. An air that Erik identified with, for he had wallowed in it for years and he only wished that he had someone to stop him and talk to him. "But now I have Cendrillon. Because I moved on, life's to short to linger on heart-break. Why not flirt around, show all the girls your tail feathers."

Damien gave a short and struggled chuckle, "Your Mother tells me the girls are lining up, tripping over themselves to meet you." A broad smile crossed his face that he disguised with his hand. Erik chuckled, deep in the back of his throat, "Was that a smile I just saw young man?" With a blush on his cheeks and a grin on his face, Damien made his way back to the house.

Satisfied, Erik stood and began to walk back to the house. Cendrillon waited for Damien to walk over, but before she could even ask what it was all about he wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up to Erik who smiled.

"I'm sorry Cendrillon. I know you and Erik are right for each other. I'm sorry, sister." Cendrillon smiled. It was a pleasant one, bright and warm as she patted his back. Erik watched as her beaming smile seemed brighter that the blazing sun in the sky.

Then fell face down in the mud.

With all the grace of an angel.

* * *

**Well, there we go. That's, that done. For all you fans of the little tearaway that is Damien Voclain.**

**Please review, I like reviews.**

**They feed the soul.**

**And are nice.**


	20. Disappearing Act

**Any who, here's another chapter in case like me you are stuck with nothing better to do.**

**icanhearthedrums Thank you! I agree, who knows, maybe he will? ... Maybe.**

**Here we go, forwards to adventure.**

* * *

_Cendrillon sat in the carriage. Her head was leant on his shoulder as she stared out of the window, being rather quiet. Erik didn't like it when she was quiet. Usually, it meant that she was over thinking, day dreaming, upset or tired- each of which could be very damaging not only to him but her. As he ran his fingers through her hair, he sighed. Staring out of the window himself now, remembering that he had left Nadir in charge with very few but specific instructions. However it was rare that his 'good' friend would actually listen to him. So he braced himself for the worst and possibly, the damage._

As the carriage swayed and rocked, Cendrillon found it strangely relaxing. Soon her eyes began to droop and she nuzzled into Erik's shoulder. Of course he welcomed her gratefully into his arms, she'd been complaining of a headache since the start of the day. Naturally, he worried.

Feeling her forehead and checking her pulse, she was a little warm bu nothing severe. Groggy and lagged she looked up at him, her eyes only half-open.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was petite and lacked effort of conversation. Instead of replying, he pulled her in, resting her head on his lap and pulling her legs up onto the seat so she could lie down. At first, she was a little apprehensive. Then her tired and groggy body gave up and she succumbed to the dream world.

There was allot to do when he got back. So much paperwork and so little time, spring was starting so the grapes would have to be planted and then he would have to hire more staff, the list went on and on. Now he was worried about spending time with Cendrillon. Then there was Christine... She was going to show up, there was nothing he could do to stop her.

Everything was very much on thin ice now. He knew that he would be able to talk sense to Cendy, but having to turn Christine away will be hard. Maybe he could get in contact with Raoul and ask him to come and pick her up under Cendrillons name. He was still confused. Afterall, according to the newspaper she wanted to make sure he was dead for sure.

Either way, he would have to turn her away. There was no way that he could stay under the same roof as her, though he had gotten over her - the memories remained strong and etched into his mind. Nadir could take her back. It was simple, in his head at least.

When they arrived back, normal life resumed. Except now, Cendrillon was actually living with him, under his roof. They had separate bedrooms, they were hardly married - yet when he woke up every morning, she would be in his arms and he would hold her close until she woke up. Every morning, looking up at him with a smile so sweet it made candies jealous.

Then she would place a kiss on his cheek, before getting ready to go back to her job at the school. Always looking sublime. In the past, he only used to think that Christine was beautiful - now he had learned that beauty comes in all different forms. Like how a two melodies could be completely different, but were appreciated exactly the same. except in this circumstance he knew that Cendrillons beauty was not just in her glowing, unblemished skin. Not all her beauty was in her deep and dark eyes, nor her shimmering honey locks. The most beautiful thing about her was her soul.

So forgiving and caring. With a perfect balance of knowledge and power, everything about her ensued pure pulchritude. She had no real hate or loathing towards anyone. Erik would sometimes even jest about how much she used the word 'love' towards everything. Then she would look him in the eyes and tell him that she loved him more than all of those things combined with a cherry on top.

His cold heart would melt for her. His body would crave her delicate skin, whilst his soul would yearn for her charisma and charm. Whenever they were apart, especially when he worked for so long - hardly seeing her, their hearts would ache slightly.

Erik was grateful for each day in her company. She filled a void in him that was so deep and dark and deadly, without even caring about the consequences. Everything was going splendid, until on faithful day.

* * *

They lay together, snuggled under the protection of their blankets. Fighting off the spring chill. Cendrillon lay with her head on his chest and her hands holding his shoulders, as he had an arm wrapped around her tiny waist and the other holding he back of her head. As e rested his chin on her head, he lay awake - a million and one things rushing through his head.

Nadir was still up, pottering about downstairs. He made sure to keep Cendrillon away from him, should he reveal details about him - after all Erik hardly had a bright past. Worried about what she would think of hims.

God knows what Nadir was doing. Lord save us all if he was cooking, they would wake up the next morning and half of the house would be burnt down in a matter of seconds. That's when Erik started to hear voices, getting louder and louder. It sounded like a womans voice, shouting and demanding.

Then it all went quiet, footsteps slowly made their way towards Erik's door, he nervously looked over. Nadir opened the door, looking pale. With his right hand, he motioned for Erik to follow. He had never seen his usually halcyon friend look so worried and terrified.

As gently as he could, he slid away from Cendrillon. Who groaned and rolled over, trying to find his warmth, instead holding the pillow he slept on close. At this, he smiled. Nadir held out Erik's mask and cloak, which the Phantom slipped on tiredly and began to walk down the hall holding a burning candle.

"Whatever is it that you would have to awaken me at this time of night Daroga?" Asked the sleepy specter irritably. But the Persian simply cleared his throat and walked a little faster. In the lobby, the fire was crackling away. A cloaked figure knelt by it.

Before Erik could ask, Nadir walked down the steps and adjourned into the kitchen, out-of-the-way. _What is going on here?_ As Erik began walking down the stairs, the woman stood - her hood was obscuring his view.

"Can I help you Mademoiselle?" Asked Erik as he stood, grand and tall at the bottom of the stair case. She looked abacked by this statement. Burned, maybe offended. Then as he edged closer, he began to recognise something. That scent, that perfume...

"Erik? You don't recognise me?" His angels hurtful voice stopped his heart. The entirety of his body shivered with cold horror and felt his legs quaking slightly.

"Ch-Christine?" He whispered, dare it not be true. Sure enough, she slipped down her hood - looking as beautiful as ever. Infact her skin even seemed to have a magnificent glow, like a real life angel.

Suddenly, all of those feelings came flooding back to him - of his beautiful and vibrant angel. All of those nights of teaching, loving and nurturing. Then all those nights of mourning and wallowing in the darkness and cruelty of his lost and rejected love. He felt his heart breaking all over again.

"What are you doing here?" His tone was almost hyperborean. She placed a hand to her mouth and looked suddenly scared, tearful.

"I... I came to see you. Are you not happy?" She ran over to him, which Erik noticed was clumsy and she seemed not as agile as before. Like a piglet.

"You made your choice Christine!" The growl in his voice was not meant, it came naturally. "Now we have to move on!" Tears stung her eyes, but he felt no pity, no shame. It was outrageous that she came here, trying to rekindle his feelings for her - he could not allow it.

"You must leave now!" Fuming, he pointed top to the door. But his old angel shook her head as Nadir walked back in, a tea set in his hand.

"Erik..." Nadir tried to appease him as he poured the hot water through the leaves. "You can't just throw her out, she's-"

"I don't care!" He screamed, stomping his foot as tears streamed down her face. "I don't want her here she's-" To his horror, she shed her cloak, folding it up and placing it on the chair.

_No... She hasn't put on weight, it would be evident on the rest of her body. That, thing, that bump means... No!_

"I'm pregnant." She confessed as she rubbed her stomach. She was heavily pregnant too, how could Raoul have let her go_?_

* * *

Erik sat slumped in his chair, as Christine finished explaining. How Raoul was a drunkard, a gambler and was taking all kinds of substances. That he was never around the house and he never even knew that Christine was even carrying his child. Inwardly, Erik grinned.

Now she was back here, begging for his forgiveness, for his love. But it was too late.

"I know that Raoul was my choice," She beseeched, everything about her pleaded and reeked of desperation."but I realise that now I was wrong! I see sense!"

"And you expect me to take the two of you in?" Rationalized Erik, rubbing his temple in a clockwise direction. "Expect me to love another mans child? Expect me to forget the heart-break and the endless years of yearning for you?" Christine nodded.

"Just love me." The mother to be choked, "That's all I ask of you." But Erik winced at her words, he hated it when she used those words. "I know you love me Erik! Just let me show you how much I can love you!" She yelled as she stood on shaky legs.

An Angry Erik stood, picking up a log in his hand. Nadir got ready to spring up and defend Christine should he strike her, but he didn't. Instead he threw it onto the fire and slumped back down into his chair.

"Does your Husband know you are here? That foolish fop?" He spat each of his words with all the ferocity of a poison snake.

"No... He'd kill you if he knew! And I don't want you dead Erik!" Sitting on the arm of his chair, he hugged him. "I love you!"

They sat there, Christine with her arms around him and Erik shocked. Nadir looked to the top of the stairs and then cleared his throat. But they still sat there.

"E-Erik... What is going on? Come back to bed-" Cendrillon asked, rubbing her groggy eyes as she held her night-gown around herself. Then as her eyes cleared, she gasped. As did Christine when she looked up.

"Erik! Who is she!" Screamed Christine as she recoiled from her Angel. Erik stood up in a shot, eyes wide and his mouth open nervously.

"Cendrillon! Wait!" Cendrillon ran off, back down the corridors of the bedrooms. "I can explain!" He yelled after her.

With such a mad ferocity in his eyes he growled at Christine. "Thank you!" He yelled and growled tempestuously at the trembling and confused woman. " I had just got her to settle on this topic!" With each point, he stepped forwards, shouting louder and louder.

"I have just made her love me! Made her realise I want her! Then you come here, fluttering your eyelashes! You beg for my love! My forgiveness! Expect me to take you in!" In his blind anger he tossed he tray of tea onto the floor. "You moved on, so I did! And she's over and above the woman you'll ever be!"

With one last violent and shaky breath, he lessened his voice, "I...I don't love you." Christine stumbled back, clutching her chest. Nadir placed a chair behind her and she fell into it. Erik had a dark look in his eyes, fists clenched and with the most intense glower he had ever made - he walked up the stairs.

* * *

Cendrillon tucked herself into Erik's wardrobe. Clutching her knees and keeping as quiet as she could as Erik called her name, what if it had all been a lie? After all, they were all over each other in the lounge... Weren't they? That's what it looked like, well he was hardly fighting her off or stopping her.

Erik stepped into the room and she stopped her breath. Being such a talented musician, he'd developed inhumanly acute hearing - which she had learned before when he held her captive and she would cry. It was almost as if he could hear her tears. Rolling down her face.

She listened as his footsteps paced the room. Looking for her in every nook and cranny, voice pleading and trying to coax her from her hiding place. Eventually, when he was all searched out - he stopped outside the wardrobe doors and sighed, wrapping his hands around the handles. Then opening them in one big swift movement.

To find her gone.

* * *

**Oh dear!**

**Review?**

**Thank you for reading.**


	21. The Underground Well

**Thank you for all the kind words. Truly. **

**Phanatic01 thanks. It is quite a disaster zone in that house. Let's see how it unravels.**

**icanhearthedrums life with the Phantom was always going to be a struggle. But I'm sure that there's light at the end of the tunnel.**

**Dice, no. Not magic. I know you, you shouldn't believe in magic. It's risky.**

* * *

_Erik scrambled about the house, calling her name. There was no way she could have left the house - yet still she was gone. Nadir aided in the search, as did Christine to no avail. They searched every crevice, every nook and cranny, every cupboard, every wardrobe, under every bed. Where could she be?! But have you ever heard the saying 'An old house holds many secrets'? Well this was exactly like that. _

An ache echoed through her sore head. It was dark, so very dark and cold and empty. She could see nary a few inches in font of her and she dared not to move in fear that she would fall, for it felt as if she was balanced on a height.

All she could remember was being sat in that wardrobe. There was a click. Then she remembered falling - before ending up here, trapped in the dark. There was moisture in the air, there was little air to breath. Suddenly she was aware of a closing in feeling. Like the walls were trapping her, contracting as if breathing.

Then she screamed. Pouring as much sound out as she could, until her lungs were empty. Then clutched her chest, taking deep breaths she needed Erik now to save her. Scared again, she curled up tight. Trying to fight off the chill on her back. To no avail.

To think this was how he used to spend his time, wallowing in this tomb of eternal darkness. All alone without any human contact. Her teeth chattered as she rubbed her arms. Now aware of running water. Lots and lots of water, masses of it all around her.

This was a well, deep underground. She was balanced on a single stone slab, hoisted above a torrent of water, heading for the sewers. Then, her body went into shock. White lights burst before her eyes and she felt as if air was in short supply. Taking short rapid breaths, she gasped for air and held her chest. Lest her heart pound out of her chest.

Abruptly, her life flashed before her eyes and she ran out of air to scream with. Letting her head fall and body flop. Silent and sleeping. As the cold water roared and pushed its way through the well beneath the house.

.

"Where is she?!" Screamed Erik as he tossed a chair across his room. His mask now hanging off his face. Yet he was too worried and fretful to care - carrying on his search through the house. Ripping down curtains and tossing open drawers, spilling their contents all over the floor.

Stressed, he ran his hands so viciously through his hair it tore off his wig and he rid of that also. Nadir stared as his overwrought friend. Never had he seen his friend look so lost before, so helpless and scared. Happiness was within his reach and now he had lost it. Once again.

"She must still be in the house." Nadir tried to assure him, "We just need to keep looking." The Persian put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, which was shrugged off so that he could heave them.

"This is all that vixen's fault!" He yelled as he rocked in his seat. Said 'vixen' was stood at the door. "If she had not come here wanting to abuse my feelings for her there would be no problem!" The Phantom held his shuddering shoulders, "She would be here in my arms!" Christine held her stomach and lightly cleared her throat.

"So this is how it is to be between us Angel? You loathe me as I beg for your forgiveness?" A stray tear rolled down her perfect cheek. She never wanted it to be like this. Once upon time her angel loved her, as did she her angel. There was nothing he wanted more than to be with her eternally. But now his heart had moved on, it beated for another, like hers beated for Raouls - lest he know she exists anymore.

"You have a husband to go home to Christine. Go." Said Nadir, the previous warmth and respect void in his voice. As he too turned his back on her. Now she felt alone. Despite the child growing inside her, it was a very lonely world - had she any idea about the hell Cendrillon was in, she would count her blessings.

Christine looked over to the wardrobe in the corner. Edging over to it slowly. Erik raised his head and watched as she unlatched the door.

"I've checked in there already." He grumbled, "No where to be seen." When Christine kept staring into it, he stood, fists clenched and angry. "Stop! I said she isn't in there! Do you not listen to a word I say?!" Still she ignored him. Taking as large strides as he could, he crossed over to her.

"SHE'S NOT HERE!" Erik began to grab the clothes, without mercy, throwing them out of the wardrobe and onto the floor. All of her dresses, her coats and unmentionables. Nadir blushed when he saw them on the floor and kicked them into a pile on the floor. Eventually, Erik stopped.

Holding in his hand a box, small. Velvet red and square, lined with gold and un-opened for years. So he knocked open the latch and took a peek inside. Nadir watched as the box dropped to the floor.

A light chime came from within it. A ring rolled out of it, shimmering and polished silver, jewels embedded in the top. Pure and flawless diamond. The same engagement ring he wanted to give to Christine, long - long ago. Erik stood, eyes only half-open.

That was right, he wanted to propose. It was his Cendrillons birthday soon and he was going to throw a party. All of her friends were going to be there, then he would ask her that most divine question. It would be the happiest day of his life. As well as hers. Now it was all slipping away, so near yet so far.

"Erik?" Christine asked, scared to come any closer towards him. Never before had she seen him so void, so empty without her. Cautious, she took another step closer looking where his line of sight was - straight into the wardrobe. "Is that?"

Inside the back of the wardrobe was a door, a panel. Dust covered it thickly, two hand prints on the edge of it. Cendrillon's beautiful, petite hand prints. Erik moved into it, putting his knee on the lower ledge of it and pressing his hands against the back. Tracing his fingers along the wood where she had touched it.

The panel sprung to the side and he found himself tumbling forwards, nearly into it. Cold breeze slithered through the new hole.

So this house had secrets too.

* * *

**Sorry about this being such a short chapter. **

**I wanted to make the big rescue longer and more heroic. So expect a much larger chapter next time. **

**Also, i'm publishing a side story, simply to unravel my writers block by getting rid of my lesser ideas.**

**I know this kinda sucked, but hey. **

**Thanks for reading anyway.**


	22. The Rescue

**icanhearthedrums yes he was! Well, he does love her very much. And he can be the protective type, thanks for the kind review.**

**So here's this longer chapter. I feel more in the mood for writing tonight, so I'm sure it will be good.**

**Maybe.**

**Possibly.**

* * *

_Erik gripped the torch in his teeth as he descended into the impenetrable blackness. It flooded back memories of the Paris Opera House, all the grandeur and cimmerian of the catacombs beneath it. His home, his sanctuary. But he never before remembered it so cold, aphotic and empty. Now that Cendrillon was in his life and by his side, he couldn't bear to be apart from the warmth of her flesh, tenderness of her skin. Or even out of ear-shot of her resplendent laugh. She couldn't have been any more of a siren, anymore alluring or prepossessing - capturing his heart even as she slept. Silent and resigned. _

Nadir, after discovering the secret network of tunnels that twisted through out the house, drew Erik a map. As it turned out, all along there was an underground reservoir beneath the very foundations they were standing on. The Daroga conducted some research.

"As it turns out," He began, slamming an outrageously large book on the table, veiled in years of thick dust that irritated the lungs "in 1793-"

"During the French revolution?" Asked Christine, as she poured out Erik a glass of wine to soothe his nerves. Erik sat, slumped in his chair, with his head tipped back over the back of the chair and his eyes shut tight.

"Yes." Answered Nadir, "this house was originally made by the resistance to cut off the water to Aristocrats to thirst them out of their homes and out into the streets. Then after the revolution, was bought back by Aristocrats where they worked..." Erik swung forwards in his chair. Brows furrowed curiously at his friends sudden trail off.

"They worked...?" He motioned for him to continue, now curious as to the end of the sentence. It couldn't have been that bad. After clearing his throat, he continued.

"They worked generations of ... convicts and homeless... to the bone." Erik's eyes widened, he sat back in his chair. When Cendrillon had told her story, she never mentioned convicts or that she disliked it here. Then why would she travel so far, go through so much to bring Damien back, if she was a wanted woman? Was that even her real name?

"There are a system of intricate tunnels that travel through out all the house. The Aristocracy made them in fear of a revolution. Pretty clever if you ask me." The Phantoms eyes were busy scanning the floor, looking for answers and searching through possibilities. As Christine sat next to Nadir.

"He looks lost." She whispered, as Nadir packed away the books and maps, sifting them into the pile in the centre of the table.

"We should leave him to think. And you should get some rest, it's better for the baby." Brushing invisible lint from his trousers, Nadir stood, taking Christines hand and leading her out of the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, Erik was up. Ruffling through papers.

He began putting the map together, layering out with the architecture. Tracing circles around areas to find openings. He must have been working for hours, scratching out incorrect markings and then scrunching it up in fury. He let out a mighty roar and stubbed his pencil on the table.

"What if I can't find her?

What if it's too late?

Yet I can't give up,

can't seal her fate?

.

There's so little time,

no more time to waste.

What if she's dead?

My hearts interlaced."

Erik punched the wall and watched as the plaster shattered down the wall. With his shoulders heaving, he continued his lament.

"But if I have to kill a thousand men!

I'll find and bring her back,

into my arms once again!"

.

Nadir heard a roar come from lounge downstairs. He winced as he bid goodnight to Christine and started to head downstairs. He pressed his ear against the door. Terrified when an empty silence filled the air, it was almost deathly. Erik was usually so musical, though he enjoyed silence, but there was not even a brief hum, whistle or song in the air. Just complete and utter quiet.

With one strong movement, he pulled open the door. Papers were scattered all along the table, much of it in the fire, or scrumpled up on the floor. A broken pencil lay splintered in pieces, books torn apart for easy access. Everything was there, everything except... the map! Nadir ran upstairs into Erik's room.

The door was locked and bolted, so with all his might, he barged his shoulder into it. Flaring an angry heat out of his nostrils, huffing and puffing. The door flew of its hinges and he fell in, rolling across the floor and hitting his head off the wardrobe. When he looked int, the passage was already open.

Erik had ventured into the unknown, alone. Idiot.

* * *

The walls were tight, stoney and rough. On many occasions he found himself getting scrapes and catching his clothing on the sharpness of the rocks. Cobwebs clouded his vision, the sticky stuff catching in the very little hair he had. It clung to the rigid skin of his deformity and he had to spit it out.

Now he could feel spiders crawling underneath his clothing. Making his skin tickle, in a disgusting way. Their tiny legs danced across skin and he shuddered, not that he was afraid of spiders - it was just so strange, that sensation.

Cold piqued at his skin also. Further heightening the sensation of the insects crawling around his body. This was nothing like the loving and beautiful solitude of his catacombs, here there was life other than his own - rats that always stayed in sight, spiders that weren't afraid to approach and venture around your body, violating every inch of what little solitude you had.

He couldn't imagine the Aristocracy moving their ways through here. In fear of the guillotine or not, the end of this tunnel may even be a fate worse than death. To think that his Cendrillon was somewhere in this hell. All alone, scared and frightened, her little body fighting against the mighty chill in that thin little dressing gown.

She must have tumbled her entire way through these tunnels. His hands shuffled across the walls as he grit his teeth. He couldn't stand the images in his head, of her crumple and shattered body, floating atop the water of the reservoir. Or worse, her shivering and tired body, curled up with God knows what all over her, rats nipping at her feet and her in so much pain.

These shocking and harrowing images made his feet move faster. His heart was already breaking in his chest. The passageways were getting narrower and narrower by the second and he now had to walk sideways. Pushing his way through, loosening rocks and trying to light the way with the small torch, now nearly all burnt out. Eventually he would be submerged in total darkness.

As he realised when his foot slipped. Rocks slid away from beneath his feet and the sound of rushing water became very prominent. Gushing of gallons of water flew past beneath him as her struggled for grip. But he still tumbled down the rocky terrain. Scrambling for grip, tearing open his hands on the sedimentary roughness of the walls.

Eventually, his hand got a good grip. Nearly yanking his arm out of his socket, as he found a place to put his second-hand. His legs dangled like frozen meat, hanging over the watery abyss below, he dared not look down in case the shock loosened his grip. Then, with all his might, he pulled himself up.

All his muscles burnt a fierce fire of strength. A dull ached echoed through his arms, his face turning red from exertion. He dared not take a breath in fear of his lungs slackening his now tense body. With all the pressure on his head, he felt as if it needed to explode.

He swung his legs over the edge of a rock. Laying on his back and taking in deep breaths as if he had been deprived of it for an eternity. Well, it felt like an eternity to him.

"Erik!" Screamed Cendrillon, her lungs exhausted from endless screaming and wailing. "Erik... Is that...really you?" Her voice cracked as she lay in an awkward bundle, twisting her head around to him. The whole of her face was battered and bruised. Thick bloodstains around the edges of her mouth. Out of breath, Erik looked over to her.

Now his gaze softened. The whole of her body was shaking, combined with the cold and spray of the rushing current of water, her skin was so very pale.

"Cendrillon..." He ached for her, he would give anything now to take her pain. "Don't worry!" He called out across the reservoir, "I'm coming to get you! I'm bringing you home!" With one last nod, her head went down as her weak body gave in again.

Though, he had no clue how he was going to get there. He would have to climb his way around, all around the rocks, dodging the currents and trying not to slip on the wet rocks. So he began his journey. Once again gripping the torch in his teeth, using all the little light it had left.

At first it seemed easy and he clambered along with such ease and poise. Then the foot holes got less. The rocks got more wet and more slippy and less rigid. Often he found himself tumbling down or slipping. His heart hammered in his chest. Not in fear for himself, but should he fail then his Cendrillon - his beloved Cendrillon - would surely die.

Closing his eyes tight shut to shake those thoughts, he moved on. Once again his will moved him on, pushing him further and faster than he had ever moved before. Soon he made it. Realising, now her actual problem.

The rocks she lay on were crumbling away slowly, degrading and falling. Now she was laid on but a small, thin slab. Had the skinny mite been any heavier she would surely be dead. She was lucky. Yet this made things harder - he would have to get a good grip on her, whilst climbing or the entire thing would fall and he would loose another love.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he dragged her towards him. Even just doing that cause the entire thing to rumble, remnants of rock fell off it into the watery hell below. Sooner than he thought, he had his arm around her waist. The passage above was just in sight.

Then it all tumbled down. Dust clouded his vision as he struggled to pull her in, pressing her against the rocks with his body. Keeping her up with but the strength of his knees and chest. As rocks continued to crumble, getting dangerously close to him he realised it was now or never. Throwing her over his shoulder he began to climb.

Running from the collapsing rocks, taking in rapid breaths as he balanced her on hes broad shoulders. The passage within his reach. Using his free arm to toss her up into the free passage.

Then his stomach dropped. The rocks at his hands crumbled away and he closed his eyes and he knew what was coming. Falling, falling, then he would be submerged and taken away. Torn from his love once again. How God must have hated him, this creature of the night.

"It was never meant for me to live, to love, to lie with her..." He whispered under his breath as he fell through the air. Eyes closed and a smile on his lips. "I love you Cendrillon-"

A tight hand grasped around his arm and he slammed against the rocks. His heart fluttered in his chest. "Cendrillon?!"

"No, why? Do my hands feel womanly to you?" Nadir jested as he pulled his friend up. Erik crawled over to Cendrillon immediately. "Fine, thank me later."

Haggard, he tried to pick her up. Weakened by all the stress and strain, he nearly dropped her. "No, let me Erik." Offered his friend. Shattered, he pushed Nadir away and picked her up again, holding her head close to his chest.

"I'm never letting go of her again."

* * *

**Awwh and stuff.**

**Please review.**


	23. No words were said

**Thank you, the last chapter was quite the ordeal. **

**icanhearthedrums, indeed. Most good men in life are either gay, taken or fictional characters. Alas I digress. Thank you for reading and the polite review.**

**Phanatic01 I'm glad that you think so. Things are going to get better from here on out I believe. No more tragedy for a long time. Thanks for the review.**

**dice, thank you. I always strive for a strong and clean ending.**

**Let us continue on Erik's journey.**

* * *

_Erik laid Cendrillon down on the bed as the sun began to rise. Christine came in, with a bundle of blankets in her arms. For her skin was icy cold and as blue as the clear skies - which worried her Erik greatly. With Nadir's help he pushed the entire bed closer to the fire that Erik had built up. Within a few hours her temperature was stable. Erik took a sigh of relief, gripping her hand and kissing it in his. He left her as she slept - she demanded that he work. However, she had a hidden motive._

Being stuck down there in the dark, all alone with nothing but her thoughts for company, her mind began to race. Worried not only for herself, but for Christine. When on the verge of death the mind goes through strange things and you see things from a different perspective. A perspective sweet Cendrillon wished to share with her 'rival' of sorts.

As Cendrillon sat up in bed, waiting for Christine to check on her, she was flicking through one of Erik's ghastly melancholy books. This one was titled 'Dracula'. It was about a man who sucked on the blood of humans and killed them for food, turning people into the beast like himself. It was gross and bloody and disgusting. She could not see it being popular or taking off in the future.

As she was reading an indecently explicit 'blood sucking' scene, there came a timidly knock on the door. It was little Christine Daae.

"Come in!" Cendrillon called happily as she closed the book with great haste. Thankful that the pregnant woman had interrupted that dreadful read.

"I've just come to give you some soup Cendrillon." She said, carrying the tray in her arms, struggling at balancing the full bowl with the bread on the sides, almost dangling off. It was almost as if she deliberately made it difficult for herself.

"Should you really be carrying that around, giving your current predicament?" She accepted the tray of food graciously and balanced it on her lap.

"I like to think that I am still able." She smiled that angelic and beaming smile that broke the hearts of men that knew they couldn't have her, as their eyes wandered to the ring on her finger. Cendrillon noticed this too.

"You say that you have given up on your husband, that you are no longer faithful to him. Yet..." Christine followed the ill womans gaze to her wedding ring and tried to conceal it with her hand. Looking down at the ground. "Now that isn't the expression of someone who has given up hope on their loved one"

She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Twirling the ring on her finger, thoughtfully.

"I do not know what I am to do. All he does is drink and gamble... It saddens me that he doesn't even know." She held her tummy. Feeling so very sorry for herself. But that was not how Cendrillon saw it.

"You say that he drinks and gambles to drown his sorrows of the days when he had o fight for you against Erik?" Christine listened, staying silent, answering with but a nod of her head. "The way I see it, is he worries that you are unfaithful. After all, the tale sometimes sounds as if you settled for Raoul as a second choice." Again she nodded, knowing these words to be true.

"Yet here you are now and what are you doing?" The woman rose her head, a confused look on her face. "You're being unfaithful Christine!" Shouted Cendrillon, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It looked as if reality finally hit her, as her eyes widened stray tears streamed down her face as she held her tummy.

"I think you should let him know how faithful you are to him. If he was never there, you should have gone to find him. Send word, I bet that when he finds out that you are holding his child, he will know your love for him to be true." Christine looked town at the floor and smiled, taking with a barely and audible whisper.

"I never thought about it like that..." Cendrillon moved the tray from her lap, then shuffled her was through the silken sheets. Wrapping her arms around the woman she once loathed, enveloping her in a friendly hug.

For a few seconds, she sat in shock. Shocked that someone in this house had finally showed her compassion. Warmly, she returned it and grasped the women tighter. Erik then walked in, a little shocked at the scene before him.

"C-Cendrillon? Ch-Christine?" He stood in the doorway, brows furrowed and eyes wide. "What is...?" Cendrillon smiled at him as she pulled away.

"Christines decided to try to fix things up with Raoul. Get the little one a home. And a family." Christine stood and nodded.

"In fact I've decided that I want to leave right away." Cendrillon sat back a gasp. And rose quickly, holding her arm gently.

"Surely you don't have to leave so soon Chrisitne, what about the bab-" She began, but Christine was already shrugging her coat on.

"It will be the best thing for the baby. I'll get Nadir to order me a carriage. Good bye, Cendrillon." Then after one last hug she was gone.

Cendrillon sat back down on the bed, shuffling her dress skirts so she could flop her legs onto it too. Erik closed the door behind him. Then moved over to her, sitting next to her and wrapping her arm around his shoulders. Slowly, she rested her head on his chest.

"I thought I had lost you, you know?" Erik said, his voice low as he entangled his fingers in her blonde locks. As she felt the rise and fall of his chest. "I want you to know... that I love you no matter what. Do you promise me you will always know that?" He felt her head moving lightly across his chest - a nod. He realised that in times like this, when he held her in his arms that she never said anything.

They would sit there, revelling in the silence and the victory of the moment. But then he felt more pressure being put on his chest, pushing him so that he was lying down, her resting atop him. He was a little shocked at first, never before had she been so forward in her movements, but he didn't fight it.

Slowly, she moved her face up to his - sliding off his mask. There was no expression on her face as she moved, slipping the mask onto herself. At this he frowned, for her beauty was so radiant she didn't need a mask. But as his lips parted to object she silenced him with a kiss. It was sweet and over in seconds. Leaving him longing and wishing for more.

So he hooked his hands under her arms and pulled her up. Stealing another kiss from her succulent red lips. She returned the kiss gratefully and wrapped her arms around his neck. Using her feet alone, she kicked his shoes off so he could move up onto the bed.

His hands moved to her waist and began to undo the lace at the back of her dress as she slid his tie off his neck. Now the back of her dress laid flapping open. He placed his hands on her abdomen and lifted her up into the air, then laid her down onto the bed gently.

Her honey golden hair sprawled across the pillow and her dress was barely upon her, resting along the bed sheets. There was a flustered blush upon her cheeks. Her lips remained parted and her eyes were only half-open, staring lovingly into his eyes.

As he stared down at her, he realised something. He realised that there was no one he would rather be with, he was so lucky to have her and for her to be able to look at him lovingly even when his face was on show.

"Cendrillon." He rasped, slipping his mask off her face - replacing it with his hand and caressing her cheek. "Will you... will you let me... will you let me make love to you." As soon as he said it, his heart fluttered. Both because he never thought he would say it and because he was worried she would deny him now. But she didn't. Instead, she nodded and closed her eyes, smiling.

And he took her.

* * *

**So, that happened.**

**A little risky, but hey.**

**What's life without a little fun?**


	24. The Ring and the Tea-Cup

**icanhearthedrums awwh, don't be upset!**

**Anyway, so here's the morning after. Everyone's favorite thing!**

**Yeah...**

* * *

_That night he ravished her. That night the Phantom finally gorged himself at last in his lust for flesh, holding nothing back. Taking her over and over, hearing her sweet voice calling out his name. Then, they laid in each others arms, Cendrillon drifting into an exhausted slumber - as he watched her sleep. Fear bubbled inside of him, what would happen now. now that he had finally had her, body and soul. He pulled her closer, for a moment she stirred, a light groan slipped from her lips and she nuzzled his chest, then slowly fell asleep again._

Erik finally woke, light grazed the polished floors. His love was in such a deep sleep that he managed to slip away from her with great ease, slipping on his shirt and pants before heading downstairs. Feeling happier and better about himself, walking into the lobby with a spring in his step. A smile on his face.

Nadir was sat drinking morning tea. Another tea-cup already set out on the tray, an invitation. With that broad smile of his, he sat down.

"So... How was Cendrillon in bed?" The Persian asked out right, causing Erik to bolt upright in his chair, coughing and spluttering.

"P-Pardon me!" But he scoffed, ruffling closed the newspaper in his hands. Removing his glasses to get a better look at him.

"Awwh, come on Erik. How was it? How was she?" A smirk on his face suggested he wasn't going to give up until he had an answer. So as Erik poured the hot water through the leaves, he apprehensively divulged his nosey friend.

"She was bliss. Euphoria itself. As for 'it', it was everything I wanted it to be and so much more..." A small smile creeped up on his lips, tugging at the corners of his mouth as he the memories of last night flashed in his mind. "I really do love her..."

Nadir sat across from him, smiling. Then slid his glasses back on and started reading.

"Then I suppose you will need this then?" The Persian waved the glistening engagement ring in his fingers. In the light, the silver glimmer. The diamonds reflected the light, causing a halo of light to appear above it. That was why he had bought it, for his angel. But now he had something better, something higher and more beautiful, more supreme. Cendrillon was his goddess. He, but a boy beneath her radiant beauty and delectable charm.

Erik took the ring from him, massaging it in his palm. Smiling down upon it, now he knew he had to ask her. For she had to be his.

Then, his Goddess appeared at the top of the stairs. She looked tired, as she swayed her way down the stairs - eyes only half-open as she ruffled her already messy hair. She wore her nightgown that Erik had greedily torn off her. Much to her delight. So it hung slightly off her shoulder. But it seemed she was too drowsy and happy to care, she walked with a slight limp.

"Good Morning Sunshine." Nadir jested with a smug smile and a blush on his lips at her appearance. The way her dress hung off her revealed a little more flesh than men of the time were accustomed to. So he wasn't really looking at her face. Unlike Erik, who had seen it all anyway. The thought of that made him smile and feel bright and warm inside.

But she seemed to ignore him, groaning tiredly and flopping into Erik's lap, that surprised even him. She rested her hands on his shoulders as she leant her head on his chest. Further succeeding in messing up her hair. Yet to Erik it was cute, how the tight curls flopped over her shoulders and the nestled mess covered her face.

With his hand, he moved the stray hair from her eyes as she snuggled up to him further. Nadir cleared his throat. Standing up, folding his newspaper and walking past Erik, tapping his hand as he passed his friend. That's when Erik remembered... The ring! He still had it in his hand!

As she began to wake up, he looked around panicking. He had nowhere to put it! There were no pockets in his trousers, no drawers nearby, only the tea set. Suddenly, he found himself doing something very silly.

Cendrillon yawned, closing her eyes and rolling her head back, now was his chance! He reached across her and dropped it in the tea. Sighing with relief as she hadn't noticed. It had to be a surprise.

"Erik?" Her tired voice called his name as he brought his hand back. Trying to look as natural as possible, he leant back in his chair, but too far. They fell back, the chair toppling so they both landed on the floor. Cendrillon shrieked and gripped his shirt as they fell to the floor.

For a few seconds, they laid in silence. He was worried for her, incase she was injured. Then paled as her shoulders began to shudder.

"C-Cendrillon?!" He stuttered, tapping her arm worriedly. At that instant, a giggle slipped from her lips, it got louder and broader until it became a throaty chuckle, then a full-blown laugh. Unsure, he laughed with her, they both laid there, laughing.

"You idiot!" She hit his chest in jest, though it was hard and caused him to wheeze slightly, "I thought we were going to die!" She laughed.

Erik stood, then picked her up bridal style. She smiled up at him, sweet and innocent. Whilst he stared down at her, he could imagine the veil over her face - he mimed pulling it back. Despite her confusion - evident by her face- she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. How he loved her kisses! Every time his heart would flutter, it never grew old, or dulled in its beauty - it was always something pure and loving he could share with her.

Before picking the arm-chair back up, he laid her down on the sofa. Leaving her for a second but with a chaste kiss to revell in. Those kisses were always the worst, quick and sweet, leaving you begging and yearning for more. He bent over ad set up the chair right.

"Erik darling." He sighed happily at that term of endearment. "Can I have a sip of your tea." His teeth set on edge, but she was already lifting the cup to her lips. Ready to take a sip. Quickly, he turned on his heel, holding out his hand.

"NOO!" Yelled the unmasked man. Causing Cendrillon to jump slightly, tugging the cup away from her lips and spilling some on her white night-dress.

"Wh-whatever's the matter Erik?" Her tone was of deep concern and worry for him, she had never seen him react like that to her drinking his tea before. It was quite unorthodox.

"It's...It's..." Erik stumbled over his words as he tried to think of an excuse, "It's...black tea!" he yelled almost victoriously over his own mind, secretly cursing himself for not thinking of it before, "You hate black tea!"

"It's quite alright." She shrugged, raising it to her lips once again, "I just need a boost." his mind raced as he began to think of another excuse.

"Wait!" He screamed, snatching the tea-cup off her. Even though she frowned, he scuttled over to the tea-tray.

"What in Gods name are you doing Erik?! This is quite out of the ordinary!" She yelled, rubbing the stain off her dress with her hand. However he turned away, ignoring her. He had to get that ring, or it was all over! Then there would be no surprise at the big party and the special announcement and the proposal he deserved.

So he did what, at the time, he thought was his only option. Dipping his finger into the piping hot tea to fish it out. Cursing under his breath at te scolding hotness, he got it out - once again having nowhere to place it. So he slipped it in his mouth, putting it under his tounge. Once again, it burned him, having been heated from he tea.

He stomped his foot on the floor three times, before piling lumps of sugar and lashings of milk into it. Nearly tossing at Cendrillon who was looking at him as if he had gone insane.

The Phantom stumbled up the stairs, catapulted along the corridors and dashed into his room. Slamming the door behind him. He spat out the ring into his hands and ran to find the box.

_That was close! Too close!_

* * *

**A little much-needed comedy. I didn't mean it to end up like that. But hey, it would have been a lot of boring nothingness. **_  
_

**Please review this pointless chapter!**

**Thanks.**


	25. The Birthday Surprise

**So, let's see what happens.**

**Phanatic01, thank you. I had intended to make Nadir a big character, but when things begin to change rapidly I want to focus more on Erik and Cendrillon. So we shall enjoy this whilst it lasts.**

* * *

_Nearly a month had passed. As things began to get back to normal, Erik tending to his business and Cendrillon to her children - eager to learn. Everyday he fell more and more in love with her. Every moment of everyday he yearned to just pull the ring out of his pocket and scream his proposal at her, declaring his love for her. Wanting to spend every minute of everyday with her. He wanted to start something with her, start a family and a future. _

Cendrillon woke, feeling the space in her bed next to her was cold. She was alone. With a confused groan, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was late morning and no one had bothered to wake her up - well, it was her day off.

That's when she noticed, at the end of the bed there was a note. In a white envelope, the edges black and next to it sat a rose. It's silken red petals flopped over the paper, a slick black ribbon tied with such care around it.

She smiled and picked it up. It smelled so lovely, sweet and passionate as her lover himself. With great care, she opened up the envelope - trying not to rip the paper as she did so. It read:

'My Dearest love,

My Cendrillon.

Today is a special day. The day which you were born, for this I am thankful. You have saved my soul, made me the happiest man on earth.

I want you to know how much I love you, how much I care for you on this day. Since you have saved me from my darkness, I wish to save you too. There is something I must ask of you, but that comes later.

Today we celebrate a wonderful day, a day I daresay the world would be a darker place without. Come join me downstairs.

I have a surprise for you.

Your loving and faithful servant, always.

Erik.'

With a smile, she wiped the slight tears from her tired eyes. Hurrying to get dressed in her best. Running to her wardrobe and pulling on her corset, applying a little make-up.

The dress she wore was new. It was a mixture of layers of pinks and purples, frilly and with such volume - a high neck. After tying up her hair, she headed downstairs as quick as she could.

Running down the corridor, the house was deadly silent, strangely warm. What on Earth was happening? She knew that Erik could be mysterious, yet this was slightly scary.

When she reached the stairs, there was no one there. The fire was ablaze and its crackle was the only sound in the world left. Only an envelope, lined in black laid on Erik's chair. Even from this distance she could see her name clearly written out on the parchment.

So, holding up her dress-skirts, she hurriedly descended towards it. Nearly sliding down the banister. At last, she crossed the lounge towards it and fumbled it open excitedly. This one read:

'For my love,_  
_

To find me you follow the petals,

in a room I wait for you there.

waiting for you, so patient,

to let you know I care.

Erik'

Cendrillon giggled to herself, then looked around confused. For on her way down, as rushed as she was - never spotted any...Petals. Now, as she looked around, she saw them. Scattered along the floor, up the stairs. How in Gods name did he do that, how did he work such magic and wonders?!

With such glee and anxiousness in her soul, she followed the silken rose petals. As red and passionate as their love for each-other. They lead up the polished mahogany staircase.

Then, the trail started to get thinner and thinner and thinner. Leading towards the music room, as she turned her head to it a melody started to play. Light, happy, but so very slow.

Without even thinking she began to drag her feet towards it, her mind enthralled by its sweet sound. Placing her hand on the door, fumbling to find the door knob. When her hand wrapped firmly around it.

Then the music stopped, as did she. An intense nervousness clung in the air, making her shiver and too shy to open the door. So she backed away slightly, scared.

Slowly, the door creaked open - seemingly all by itself. White light invaded her vision and for a moment she had to shut her eyes tight to shield them from its burning gaze. The melody started up again, grander and faster - Erik.

Erik sat at the piano at the back of the room, playing away, the rose petals led behind him. So she carried on following them until she was stood behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders, gently. She heard him sigh in pleasure and smiled. Even now he loved just the smaller gestures, slight touches and tiny embraces - even though he had had so much more.

The melody picked up and he started to move more with the rhythm, gliding his fingers along the keys like tiny ballerinas. Such grace and poise. She found her way to his mask, slipping her had under the mask. Tracing along the deformed lines of his face as he leant back into her - now even hardly playing.

She moved into him, until her body was against his - wrapping an arm across his chest and caressing his deformity. It wasn't ugly anymore. It was just something that he had, it was just there, like any other face, it was just the other side of his face. It was not ugly, nor beautiful - just there.

He finally stopped playing and sat there, enjoying the moment. Placing his hands on top of hers as she traced along his body, mouth parted - hardly noticing when she turned his head and kissed him. But it was enough to snap him out of his daydream and he stood, towering over her.

With not but a word, he picked her up bridal style, holding her against his chest. She looked up at him. Still resting her head against his lean chest - hearing the sound of his heart, thundering away.

She kept her eyes focused on him for so long, she didn't realise when he brought her to the lounge and Everyone was there.

Damien, Damien's mother, all of her students and their grateful parents - her friends and all the workers she would take food and drink out too. They were all dressed in their best, food and drink set out on the tables and an orchestra in the centre of the room. SHe was in pure awe.

Erik placed her down, she was wobbly on her feet but managed to stay upright. The music started up, loud and filled the entire room. Wedding March by Felix Medlesohn, what on Earth was he doing?

Everyone in the room stared up, eyes locked on the two of them at the top of the staircase - holding their breath in anticipation. Cendrillon looked down at them all gawking, nervous. Everything was moving so slowly. That's when she looked to Erik, who was getting down on one knee.

He had a slight blush on the side of his face that was revealed, licking his lips and eyes searching the floor. Even from this distance she could hear the long and shaky breaths. He was nervous too...

"Cendrillon..." He began, everyone gasped, "I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now." As he spoke, he never looked up, afraid to see her face. "Before I met you, my life was just blackness. Everyday I woke up was just a day and nothing more. The sun would rise, then set and I would wallow and lament at my... past."

"At first, I thought you were going to mock me. I knew that you were afraid of me, scared and curious. But I was so much more scared of you." Now he looked up to her, locking eyes with her as she smiled, tearful. "Now, everyday, the sun rises and you are there to fill my days with happiness and wonder. Then when the sun sets I can hold you and protect you, my life has so much more meaning now."

Everyone sighed sympathetically as he took her hand in his gently and kissed it. "You filled my heart with love and my life with companionship. You filled a void that no one else could. I wanted to do something special for you today... something that would change your life forever." Cendrillon gasped as she began to realise what he was doing.

The masked man dipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small square red velvet box with a gold lining. "Will you, Mademoiselle Cendrillon Rose Armelle, take this ring and become Madame Cendrillon Rose Destler?"

The entire room was silent, the music stopped playing. Cendrillon was so surprised and happy. She struggled to breath - with the addition of her corset and put her spare hand to her chest as he revealed the ring. It had diamonds! Real diamonds embedded in it!

The glistening silver and shimmering diamond caused a halo of light to appear on top of the ring. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her entire life. She wanted to scream in pure happiness, but no sound came out - instead she nodded.

But the movement was too much. She collapsed, Erik dashed forward as everyone gasped - but he caught her just before she hit the floor and held her close.

Nadir laughed, tipsy.

"We'll take that as a yes then."

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwh**


	26. The Party

**Okay, so no reviews made me a little sad. **

**I haven't updated in a little while so here.**

**Here's your chapter.**

**If you really want it.**

* * *

_Erik carried her to the chair near the fire downstairs. Placing her down gently and trying to stop everyone from staring, he held her cheek - calling her name, she was in such shock she had actually collapsed. But now she was struggling to breath. It must be that corset, he thought to himself. Taking out a pen knife he kept in his pocket for defensive reasons, he cut it open at the back. Besides, her figure was so naturally beautiful ,se didn't really need it. It was more a pleasure, for decoration or for the idea of wearing one. Her breathing picked up again and her eyes fluttered. She was waking._

"Cendrillon?" He called gently as he watched her eyelids twitching. "Cendrillon wake up..." Brushing his hand on her cheek, he smiled - it was warm. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open revealing her deep brown eyes, glistening as she looked up at him.

"Erik?" She asked feebly. Her voice cracked a little and everyone gathered around them as if they were some sort of amazing spectacle. He knelt by her side, placing his hand on hers gently. At this she smiled and everyone 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at them. Especially at her tired cuteness.

"What is it Cendy?" He asked, placing a chaste kiss on her hand that Nadir gave a warming smile to. Erik could be such a little charmer and a gentleman sometimes, Nadir missed that.

"Yes." Was all she said. For a few seconds everyone was silent, the calm before the storm. When that storm came, it came in applause and cheer and Erik's deep throaty laughter echoed around the room. It had been a while since the Phantom had laughed so much.

Once again, he picked her up, as the music began - just holding her close and spinning her around as everyone drank and laughed and ate. Whispers of the wedding plans were carried here and there. No doubt Erik would make it his latest artistic project, Cendrillon dreaded to think of Erik up all hours of the night tearing out what little hair he had because not all the flowers in the bouquet could be red and white.

But then she imagined herself walking down the aisle, all in white. Seeing Erik at the altar, waiting for er in all of his splendor - such a smile on his face. The happiest day of their lives. Thinking about it made it harder to wait. Erik had explained that he could narrow it to a few weeks, but good Lord it was so far away!

Erik refused to put her down, even when she asked sternly. He would cut her off with a kiss and say every single time 'I never want to let you go'.

"Cendy! Cendy!" Little Damien shoved his way through the slightly tipsy work force until he reached the blushing bride to be and her soon to be husband. Dressed up for the occasion.

"Damien!" She exclaimed happily, he finally put her down and she lowered with open eyes. He hugged her as hard as he could, so overwhelmed with happiness.

"Cendy! Isn't it brilliant?! You're finally getting married! Like you always wanted!" Erik smiled down at them, he never knew that before and he certainly didn't understand just how much.

One of the only fond memories of London the two of them had, was when Mr Gillian - keeper of the inn - found his dead wife's old wedding dress. Cendrillon was allowed to put it on, just to see how it looked and she looked stunning... remembers how beautiful she looked, how happy she was. She remembered how beautiful and happy it made her feel. Like a fairy-tale Princess.

Cendrillon stood up once again and tapped Damien on the back, whispering in his ear. Erik snapped out of a slight day-dream he was having and watched as the young boy approach him, clearing his throat and holding out his tiny hand.

"Excuse me, Sir." Erik knelt down to his level and shook his hand, "Take care of her Monsieur. If you don't then you will have me to answer to!" Cendrillon giggled and Damien turned, stomping his foot. "I'm being serious!" Erik now laughed too and the boy blushed madly, about to run off when she grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait there Damien, there is something I must ask of you." With a curious looked etched on his face, he turned around, facing her. "I want you to give me away." She said with a sweet smile on her face. The young boys heart leapt with joy and his legs nearly buckled beneath him. He nodded frantically for a few seconds and ran off, a joyous spring in his step.

Erik helped his wife to be back up and held her close as the music slowed. " I love you." She whispered in his ear over and over. He slipped his hands around her waist as she rested hers on his broad shoulders - nothing else mattered then. They stared into each others eyes.

Big amber eyes stared into dark glistening pools. Just glad to see each other and hold each other, to have one another and know they would forever and ever and ever. A sudden wave of joy over came him and he lifter her into the air. She looked shocked at first, then laughed as he spun her around. Before he brough her back down to earth, equal to everyone else, he brought her in close and whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

Little did they know, that everyone was watching. Women had tears of joy in their eyes, men gave a sympathetic gaze - they knew who he was too. But these people understood how it felt to be bottom of the pile for reasons you cannot help. So they helped. He had given them jobs, put food on their tables and cared for them like no manager they had ever known.

Erik had it all. A -almost- wife, friends, a family of sorts and of course Nadir. But he supposed that his good friend could not stay forever, but he knew that he knew he was his best man. This was confirmed by the slight nod and tilt of his champagne glass from across the room. He smiled.

Yet, there was something that was still bothering him... something that she had said a while ago. '"I wanted to have children! I wanted two... A boy and a girl.'" The Phantom held his face and looked at the floor as Cendrillon was thanking some congratulations. How could he possibly give her a child when there was the possibility that...

"Erik?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his glazed gaze. Once again, he snapped from his day-dream and smiled. "What's wrong, my love? You've been awfully distant this evening?" Caressing his perfect cheek, she stared into his eyes looking concerned. But now was not the time to make her worry. So instead he spun her around laughing and smiling.

"I've been thinking of plans for the wedding, my goddess." As she finished twirling, she came to rest on his chest, staring up at him. A sweet smile.

"Try not to make it one of your obsessive projects. When you obsess I find myself only worrying about you all hours of the day." At this he laughed, a laugh that was once so rare that those who heard it usually ended up dead.

"I will try. But I only want to make it the happiest day of your entire life." Pulling her closer, he nuzzled her nose with his masked one in an Eskimo kiss.

"It will be the happiest day of my life just walking away from the altar as Madame Destler. We need no flowers, dresses or orchestras to tell each other we love one another." Something about this made Erik's heart go into a whirlwind and he picked her up once again.

"I love you so so much. I don't even think a wedding day can express how much I love you." Cendrillon looked up to him. Smiling and brought her lips up to his, ready for a kiss, then the door bust open.

"There! There he is! The Phantom of the Opera!" Shouted Raoul as he dragged Christine behind him.

The police moved in.

* * *

**There. Happy?**


	27. Dismal Days

**Sorry for not reviewing quick. **

**Lots to do.**

**That and this chapter took forever because I disliked it very much. It would be more sad, however I feel it lacks something...**

**Phanatic01 thanks for the review. I wanted to make it unexpected and thank you for the brilliant and consistant feedback you have given me since the start of this story. Seriously, thanks.**

**Musiclover9417, your review is much appreciated. Welcome by the way, the review was just fine. Also, I will try to keep writing for as long as I can.**

**FunkyBubble14, it's fine - I am so very grateful for your review. Indeed, stupid Raoul.**

**newbornphanatic, thank you! I do so love my fluffy chapters. Here's my update, hope you enjoy and it matches to your expectations.**

**bensara91513 I agree! I have a rather large disdain for Raoul, not because he got Christine - but his hair... No matter what, in the musical, film and book it's just... bleh!**

**Sad chapter coming up. Grab your tissues.**

* * *

_Erik kicked and screamed as the police officers dragged him away roughly. Cendrillon tried running at them and grabbing him, pulling him back inside - but one turned and hit her so hard with their baton she fell to the ground unconscious. Nadir held her and protected her until everyone left, leaving only the Viscount and his wife in the house. He sat her on the chair. After tending to her wounds, he left her alone to think. But not much peace of mind was given._

"I don't understand," The Viscount rubbed his temples as his poisonous wife sat silent, staring at the floor next to him. "How could anyone love such a man? Are you insane?" Cendrillon shook her head as Nadir poured her some tea. The annoying little heart-throb ruffled his honey golden locks and kept the infuriating look on his face.

"I love him because he is and honourable man." At this comment, the fop sniggered snidely and Nadir shot him a glare so intense it could have frozen a man.

"Have you seen beneath his mask?!" Now he erupted into full laughter. The Persian man walked behind him, the teapot still half full. With a wink to Cendrillon, he 'tripped' over the corner of the rug. The teapot flew into the air, its contents spilled out all over the Viscount! Cendrillon supressed a giggle.

"You imbecile!" Screamed the furious fop. "Are you trying to kill me?!" Christine immediately ran to him - despite her child and took out a handkerchief, dabbing him dry. "Christine..." He stared at the bump and his gaze softened, "I'm sorry." She shook her head and kept dabbing the hot tea off him.

"Christine, you betrayed us. I thought you cared... I thought we were friends." Cendrillon said with much sadness in her voice and eyes. But the angel never even looked at her. How could she ever face her friend again? Their friendship had such promise and such a future, but now it lay in tatters, much like Erik's future.

"Please leave." She said, now fed-up as she lolled her head back into the chair. But the Viscount made a throaty noise that was mixed with a scoff and a snort. For someone of such high standing he could be so very rude. To think Christine had picked him over Erik. But Cendrillon was glad she had.

"We should go Raoul..." Christine said quietly, as if she was afraid to say it altogether. But the vile and callous man sat further back in his chair - evidently making himself more comfortable. Then took a swig of wine someone had carelessly left on the table. How very disgusting...

"Our host is being rather impolite, Christine. It is late and we need a place to stay." He smirked behind the glass.

"The gutter would do." She stood and began to head up the stairs as Nadir came back into the room, "Show them out please Monsieur Kahn. I'm in no mood to entertain this evening. Especially not the malodorous and obnoxious." The Viscount stood to attention, ready to swing his fists and fight.

"How dare you?! You little harlot!" At this remark, Christine gasped for she had never heard him speak so sourly of someone before. However Cendrillon was in no fit state to argue. Her head felt heavy and her stomach was churning. As much as she dreaded sleeping in a cold, empty bed - she counted her blessing that she had one. Erik would be in a cell, cold and alone.

As she curled up, wrapping the sheets around her, bile rose up her throat and she knew she needed to be sick. All night she hadn't touched a drop of alcohol - however she had eaten allot. Now it was taking its toll.

After ridding of several good meals, she curled back up again. Now letting tears roll down her face as her head pulsed, he was so far away, so very far away. He may as well have been on another planet for all she cared. He was not by her side. It broke her heart.

When she woke the next morning, she felt worse. Her headache had cleared, but now she was so drowsy that even sitting up was a chore. Nadir came in with a letter, knocking on the door after he had entered the room which was slightly counter-productive. When he saw the state she was in, his gaze softened.

"Cendrillon..." He walked over and helped her to sit upright as nausea was overtaking her tired and weepy body. At that moment she felt so very fragile. Whenever she felt so, Erik would hold her and tend to her until she felt strong enough once again - so nurturing; he was so kind.

"Erik wants to see you. They..." The Persian found himself unable to finish that sentence, tears even welled up in his eyes. She had never seen him looking so vulnerable. "They're putting him up for the death penalty." It was too early in the morning and far too soon to be worrying, so she sat, staring into space for goodness knows how long.

Nadir tried to re-attract her attention any which way he could but could only watch as she shed silent tears. Perhaps he should have let her get her head around the latest shock before bringing her another. It was too much for her. But after a while, she seemed to snap back and slowly, on shaky legs got out of bed.

He left as she got ready and escorted her to the carriage outside. She walked into it slowly, being careful not to trip or fall into the mud. It was raining to heavily that as it splattered on the ground it made it boggy and inhabitable.

Nadir climbed into the seat opposite her in the carriage and watched her with much curiosity. As se stared out of the stormy window, she was looking at everything and nothing. Simply letting thoughts fly through her mind. Nadir had never seen the usually happy and care free girl look so plain and void of... anything.

They were heading into the city, it had been so long for Cendrillon. Now that industry and business was developing so quickly, constantly evolving and changing - even the most modernised found themselves incapable of imagining what it would be like a few years in the future. Everyday brought something new.

The city was buzzing with life of all kinds. Thriving industry filled the towns and families with food on their tables at home filed through the streets - everything and everyone looked bright and new and clean. Everything, but that dark and dismal place.

It loomed over them, dark and demonic - bringing an almost haunting ait to the town. It looked like something out of Erik's dreadfully terrifying 'vampire' novels, the dark stone and rough edges made the air around it cold. As the cold met your skin it suck all happiness you may have had inside you out and replaced it with fear.

There were no friendly faces in this place. All around was placid people who wanted to do their job or time and return home to their wives and children. From there on she had to go alone. Guiding herself down the corridor of convicts.

Each of them leaned out of their cells, grubby hands reaching for her dress skirts. A few of them succeeded and she would trip and have to carry on running fast, on her way down she had lost her right shoe to the dirty men. But all along she kept her eyes on the one solitary cell down at the bottom of the hell-hole.

It echoed Erik. So dark and secluded, mysterious and cold - who knew what lurked inside. As she approached she found her heart breaking in her chest at the very state of her lover. Her was so damaged and frightened.

He sat in the corner, knees tucked into his chest and face to the floor. From what little she could see, his shirt was ripped and stained with blood, his shoulders shuddering like a sacred little child. He muttered soothing words to himself.

"Erik..." She cooed through the bars as she reached out to him and bit back the tears in her eyes. "Erik darling?" She called once again. This time, he slowly brought his face into the light, making the dried blood around his split lips visible. His voice croaked and cracked her name.

""Cendrillon?" Slowly and achingly he untucked his knees, "Is that really you?" His hand shakily reached to her as she nodded and smiled at this suffering creature before. She'd never seen him so weak and frightened. Painfully, he dragged himself over to her, leaning his battered body against the bars.

Without saying a word they entwined their fingers through the bars and unable to contain it anymore she began to cry. Erik sighed and looked down to the ground. "It really is you..." He ran his fingers along the flesh of her hands and just enjoyed the radiating warmth of her body as the pain started to leave him.

"I'm sorry!" She cried and kissed his hand lovingly, closing the second around it as daggers continued to hammer into her heart. Erik watched the tears stream down her face and reached into his shirt. Cendrillon watched as his hand moved under the cloth.

When his hand finally emerged he pulled out a pure white laced handkerchief. The one and only thing he had managed to keep clean was that handkerchief, her handkerchief. With all the care in the world he wiped the stray tears from her cheeks and grazed his thumb over the skin there.

"Crying does not suit a Goddess of your beauty, nor does this place." She struggled a smile and nodded, gulping the tears. "I want you to know, my Goddess... that no matter what happens to me... I love you." At this she gasped and gripped his hand tighter.

"What is to happen to you?!" She shriek, her heart thundered in her chest and the tears welled up once again. "Erik!" He sat in silence, staring into her eyes - void of any emotion. Then turned away, a slight laugh slipped from his lips.

"It's quite ironic actually. Or perhaps fitting..." Then he stopped, remembering himself and looked at he once again. "Cendrillon..." Tears now flowed completely free from her face and onto her dress, causing little blotches to appear all over it.

"I face the noose."

* * *

**Oh dear...**


	28. Shattered Dreams and Broken Hearts

**Prepare yourselves for some sadness. Well, there's going to be. So deal with it.**

**Phanatic01, thank you for listing what you enjoyed! It helps, it really does and here's the next chapter.**

**FunkyBubble14, yes, yes, yes. Indeed.**

**newbornphanatic, well you wanted to know, here it is.**

**Thank you for keeping with this story.**

**Seriously, thanks.**

* * *

_Cendrillon couldn't believe what she was hearing, the noose? Her dear sweet heart Erik was going to be hung like a puppet for the world to see and laugh at? No! She could not accept that! Her hands began to tug on the bars in a desperate effort to yank them free and run away with him - away from all of this. But her screams and cries of desperation caused Nadir to come running. Erik and him shared a look and Nadir hooked her arms, dragging her away as she kicked and screamed and wailed and cried. Erik slipped back into solitary, where he belonged._

"Come on Cendy, let's get you home." Nadir had hold of her arm and wash dragging her into the carriage forcefully, she was gripping the last doors of the prison, screaming out Erik's name and trying to get back inside. Using what little strength she had left to fight against him. "Cendy! People are staring." So they were. Everyone in the street was accustomed to the sight of the distraught and heart-broken been torn from that dark and empty place.

"Do not call me that Monsieur! Only HE may call me by my shortened name!" She screamed as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Hoisting her into the air with quite a struggle and throwing her into the back of the carriage. Her hands desperately tried at the other door to escape, shuddering the whole carriage. But it was locked.

Nadir slumped in the seat next to her in the carriage and took out a cigarette. She would have scowled at him, had she the energy, but all of her strength was being put into her tears and shuddering shoulders as she stared out of the window. Now the rain seemed to be stronger and previously light pitter patter on the roof of the carriage was now a series of slams and bangs.

Cendrillon eventually passed out from all the pain and the crying. Nadir watched her and sighed - it was upsetting for him too, Erik was his only true friend and with no wedding it meant he would have to leave for Calais to go back to his normal job. He couldn't leave Cendy alone...but he had to.

Without waking her, he carried her into the house and placed her onto the sofa. He could swear she felt heavier. Though he knew it was not his place he unbuttoned her dress and removed her corset with his eyes closed. Indeed she had gotten a little rounder in the middle - strangely round...

As she began to stir, he slipped her corset off and buttoned her dress back up. He sat down on the chair across the room and pulled out yesterdays newspaper, reading through it. Slowly and groggily she sat up. Nadir watched, though he'd never dare say it in front of Erik, she was quite adorable when she woke - like a child or a baby.

"Erik?" She rubbed her tired eyes, obviously deluded by her dream. Nadir sighed and sat forwards in his chair as she held her head and groaned.

"Cendrillon, how long have you been getting these aches and pains?" He asked straight out, holding absolutely nothing back. If what he thought was true then everything would change. Everything would have to change, for her, for him, for Erik.

"For a month or two now." Once again she moaned and now moved her hand to her stomach, "I think I'm going to be sick." Nadir immediately ran to the kitchen to fetch a bucket as she began to wretch. Speeding as fast as he could back into the room. Just in time to catch the hot vomit in the bucket.

He held back her hair as she continued to wretch into it. It was as if he could hear Erik's voice in his head, telling him what he should do, what he had to do. That's when there was a knock at the door - gentle but confident.

"Cendy! Cendy! We've heard the news! Open up!" Damien called through the other side of the door as he began to pound his soft hands as hard as he could on the heavy mahogany doors. "Cendy?!"

She tried to stand up to go and answer the door, but Nadir knew she was too weak. Pushing down her shoulders he shot he an insisting smile - before crossing the darkened lounge to the heavy doors. Opening them in one swift movement. Damien squealed and wrapped his arms around the Persian mans waist.

"Cendy I'm so sorry! We tried our best to save him in the courts but the Viscounts Lawyers..." When he finally looked up, he noticed that Cendrillon was lacking femininity. And she had a beard. Oh, that's because it wasn't his beloved sister (of sorts) - it was that strange Persian man with the evil eyes.

"Damien?" She called out weakly from the sofa. The little boy recoiled from the man and ran to her as hs mother trailed in behind him.

"Cendy... your face is so pale!" He leapt up onto the sofa and cupped her cheek as Nadir and Damien's mother muttered to each other in the doorway. For a second they glanced over at her and caught her eye - then immediately broke the contact and looked down at the floor.

"Cendrillon, Darling, I'm a Doctor - Nadir wants me to examine you." She walked over with the elegance of that of a swan and knelt before her, holding her hands - though she already knew and so did Nadir.

"I don't understand? What's going on?" She said, rubbing her tired eyes, Damien looked at her tummy and then up to her - finally across to Nadir. He simply nodded and Damien crossed the sofa to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Cendy..." Damien started as she ran he fingers through his hair. "you're..." He looked up to her as her red eyes looked into his "you're with child."

* * *

Nadir walked down the corridor of criminals and convicts. They all sat staring up at the ceiling, floor and with their eyes closed; never sleeping, no - there was far too much to think about.

Erik leant his deformity against the bars and hardly moved as his friend approached. The Persian kicked him some food under the bars which he stared at and let the rats eat. He was to exhausted to even eat now. His mind was completely gone, staring into nothingness like everyone else in that mad house.

"Erik." Nadir kicked his friend through the bars and it did well to snap him from his daydream enough to earn a glare. "You need to do something, escape, anything." Erik sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away.

"Not possible." weakly mumbled the shattered Opera Ghost as he tucked his knees into his chest and wondered what could have been with Cendrillon. Of course, he knew one day he'd have to pay for his crimes. But why now? Everything was going so perfectly until that angel of darkness pushed her way back into his life and brought her fearsome fop with her. How he so loathed her now.

"Erik!" Nadir growled through the bars, rousing a few prisoners from their empty dreams. He had his hands wrapped around the bars and had his teeth bared at the man who had given up hope. "Erik you listen to me! Things have changed! Cendrillon needs you!" Erik sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I'm perfectly sure she can easily find another man to replace me Nadir." He lamented, though it was true and never would be. "I hang at dawn, leave me in peace." Once again he turned away - except this time Nadir's hands gripped the collar of Erik's shirt and he dragged him up to the bars.

He had the man hoisted in the air, pressed against the rusting bars of the prison as he glared into his eyes. "Nadir! What is the meaning of this?! Put me-!"

"She's pregnant!" Shouted the Persian man, sick of Erik's complaining and hopeless moaning. For a while the Phantom just stared at him, void of well... anything. Then his mouth opened slightly, as if he wanted to say something - ask something - but then shut again. Until he soon began imitating a fish.

"She's pregnant with your child Erik. There's no way in Hell she can bring a child up on her own." He dropped the bewildered man onto the floor and walked away. What he'd done certainly wasn't legal, it was after visiting hours and late, so very late. However right now Erik had more to worry about than his friend being caught as he left.

Running his hands through what little hair he had, he stared wide-eyed and teary at the floor. Soon, a pitter patter of tears dripped onto the floor - both in happiness and despair.

He was having a child! How glorious! It would be the happiest child alive, so full of her life and his passion - intelligent and with so much potential! He knew how much Cendrillon yearned for a child or children of her own, she had her little fantasy.

She once told him of a dream she had, had. There was a cottage by a lake with a little thatched roof and a vegetable garden outside by a big apple tree. Under the apple tree was a stack of books and toys of all kind! Soft melodies played through the cottage, a piano and a violin.

She told him how she entered the house and walked towards the noise. Inside she saw a little boy, his hands rolling over the piano with all the grace and skill of Erik. Beside the little boy, was a younger girl. She had the most beautiful eyes and most vibrant smile she had ever seen- she played the violin.

Then in font of the two children, was the two most happiest parents in the world. Their hands stuck together like they were glued and rings were on their hands. He knew who they were. She wanted it to be her and Erik and their children. However... now everything was ruined.

There would be no little cottage by that lake, no books and toys under an apple tree. There would just be a child, standing before their mother. SHe would have no one beside her, only a cracked engagement ring on her hand. There would be no smiles, no music, no happiness.

He would never get to hold his own child. Never get to feed it or sing to it, or hear it gurgle in his arms; he knew he could be a good father, he would have to be. The child would never know sorrow or pain, anger or fear. He would fill each day with happiness and wonder, music and peace.

But tomorrow he would be dead. There was no changing his fate now, no going back, no correcting things - tomorrow he would struggle and struggle then end. He wanted to stop it, do something and save himself. Alas there was nothing.

Yet he knew he had to try! He was the Phantom of the Opera, he could murder and leave not a trace, concoct such magic and trickery that no other man nor God ever could! If anyone could evade death it was him.

Yes, the Phantom shall rise once again.

* * *

**Argh, that chapter was hard.**

**Please review and give me some improvement points.**

**I would really like to improve.**

**Thanks.**


	29. The Last Few Breaths

**Guest, thanks I like to end with a big line!**

**Phanatic01 thank you for the feed back and so consistently too. I liked writing those last couple of chapters, but will that actually happen?**

**bensara91513 haha! Yes, maybe he will escape. Let's see.**

**Anyway, thank you for all of the great feedback. Soon reaching 30 chapters. If I'm honest i never expected to make this more than five, but you guys really egged me on, so thanks!**

* * *

_Erik stood, shackled and shamed in the court room full of unfriendly faces and people baying for his blood. He told Nadir to make her stay away... But now he wanted nothing more than to see her face as they condemned him to hang. It was going to be public, so everyone he upset, everyone he damaged of terrified could finally get what they long wished for. He would burn under their gaze as they pointed and laughed at his deformity._

When he had walked into the courtroom unmasked the judge had nearly thrown up. So now he had a sack over his head. It was so degrading, looking through the frayed holes they had cut - however he took solace in the fact that the restriction on his vision meant he didn't have to see Christine's deadly beautiful face.

They dragged him out so roughly, the rope began to cut into his wrists even more, he was sure that he could feel it cutting into his wrists. He darted his head around. For so long he'd been daydreaming and spaced out that he had missed all the shouting and chanting and condemning.

But now he was sure of where they were taking him, leading him roughly through the narrow and stoney passages of the prison. Even buried under so much of the building he could hear the screams of the angry mob outside. 'Lynch him!', 'He's getting the easy way out!', 'I want a piece of him!' were among some of the things the hoard screamed outside.

There was little he could now. Even if he did manage to wiggle free and escape the guards, the mob would surely catch him, grab him and tear him apart. Then, one pushed him into wall, pressing his deformity against it harshly.

"You monster! You killed my brother! You killed him!" Erik began to feel sharp pains all over his back and legs as the guard punched and kicked him into the wall before turning him around and laying punches into his ribs. There was a sick crack and he wailed in pain, clutching his side as he felt his rib crack.

Blood forced its way up to his mouth and he dribbled it out onto the floor. It ran up his throat, thick and hot. The sack on his head had shifted slightly and now all he could see was darkness. He used think that he liked the darkness, but now he never felt so cold and alone.

As he started getting dragged, his feet barely touching the floor, he cried her name over and over. He could no longer stand on his own so his feet scrapped along the floor. The grainy, sandy, rough floor cut into his feet - but he couldn't care less.

Soon all the pain would be gone and all of his sins would be atoned for. Everyone who he had upset, ruined or destroyed would have their sweet revenge, vengeance was usually his forte. It was a little strange being on the receiving end of such a burning hatred and wrath.

He was leaving her behind and he could only pray that God would protect her. Before his death he preached to a diety he had no belief in that he would keep her and their child safe in his arms and heart. That if there was really a God in heaven that had made him suffer so, he would take all the pain and suffering he had gone through and spare their lives.

He felt cold air on his skin, roaring and screaming at his ears. Hands grasped and tugged at his clothes, spit and scratches covered his skin and he smelt rotting fruit and felt it as it smashed against his skin and clothing. Making him stink even more than he had in that decaying cell.

The crowd must have been huge and bustling, their screams were loud and they made his heart heavy with regret of his actions. Why had he committed such crimes? The repentance he now felt was great. He had been such an idiot, such a fool and such an evil man to so many, to Christine, to Raoul, to all he had slain to get her - all for nothing.

His cut and bruised feet hit each wooden step up to the gallows as the heckling and cheers grew fiercer and fiercer. Every person there wanted him dead and was anticipating the moment that he would hang dead before them and the great 'Phantom' would at last meet his end.

The bumping stopped and the sack was tugged from his face. His eyes were adjusting to the daylight, but he could tell from ear everyone's reactions. Many laughed and mocked as others screamed, some possibly even fainting, crying as they continued to through all manner of ghastly objects at him. However his heart stopped when he saw... her.

Amongst all the chaos, the heckling and the hatred there she stood in the middle of it all - being bumped side to side by the crowds, but keeping her teary eyes constantly fixed upon him. He smiled when he saw her. But also felt a heaviness in his heart.

She was going to have to see him die, watch him hang by the neck. No, she shouldn't have come here, why had she came here? He wanted to shout to tell her to leave, get someplace safe and clean, she shouldn't be out in her state.

And in that moment, as the executioner read out his final condemning words he locked eyes with her. It was like there was just the two of them and despite himself he smiled. She smiled back as stray tears fell from her eyes.

In his mind he was there, wiping them away before they fell. Catching them and putting them close to his heart, she shed those tears in love for him. That was enough for him to know that he could go. To know that in his long and lonesome life there was someone who cared for him, who loved him for him.

No one could have made him happier than she had. His goddess, his world, his soul purpose for living. But now it was his time to go, his time was up and now he had to pay for his crimes.

Long ago he thought that he would only escape the suffering if he died, but she had shown him such light. It was a light that touched his soul and blessed his heart. It closed all the wounds, healed all the scars and fixed his shattered mind. Everyday with her made up for all the empty ones. So now he stared up at the sky and whispered to the empty air.

"I'm ready now. Take me, take me whole. But promise that you'll save their souls?" The noose was dropped over his neck and tightened. He closed his eyes as he brought them down to meet hers again. Now he noticed she had her hand on her stomach as more tears flowed down.

Her soft red lips moved words that she only ever spoke to him, slowly so he could see. "I love you." He smiled as he felt it warm his heart, his very being. He in return mouthed the words, so slowly like he wanted them to last through her entire long and loving life to come. She had so much life in her that he didn't and could give that child so much love and so much care.

He knew that she would give it everything that he never had. It would be clothed, warm and comforted. It would be loved and cherished and would have a life of happiness and love, never knowing sorrow or ugliness or having to cower in the deep dark.

She couldn't watch as that lever was pulled, she had to look away. There was a crack and it was done, he was gone, taken away from her and she was alone.

But... she wasn't. Now, she had this child to take care of, something to cling to- a memory of him, her only memory. It would be her light and saviour, her sole purpose for living and she would do it right. As he hung in the air, legs twitching as the last of his life flowed from him and drifted into nothingness there was a look on his face, in his eyes. It was salvation.

The story of the Phantom of the Opera had met its end and the last notes had been played. It was time for a different story now. A new Opera was being written, a new turn of the page. An adventure far greater than anything in a story book.

There was a mother and a child.

* * *

**There is one more chapter I want you to read. **

**Just one more.**


	30. The Final Chapter

**This is the final chapter. The end.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who took the time to like and appreciate the work.**

**I'd like to give a special thank you to my good friend Dice.**

**So Dice, this is for you really.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_You've heard the story of the Phantom of the Opera, what became of that tortured and tormented soul. Now I think you should hear another short tale. The tale of a house that stands in Belgium, even to this day still remains there. How it was loved and cherished. I can't quite put my finger on it, but it somehow seems.. appropriate._

There now stands a little cottage on a hill. It has a little thatched roof and tiny arched shaped windows that fill the house with light that cracks through the thick foliage of the forest. A river runs behind it, cooling the air and adding soft sound to the usually silent opening around it.

There's a little tree that stands outside, it towers over the tiny cottage with little thatched roof. Books, music and fantasy, adventure and romance lay under it, scattered and some even half-open. Toys lay there too, well-played with and made of such fine wood or metal.

There's a dainty wooden table, hand carved like a swan- tiny stools stand around it as dolls sit atop them. A fine porcelain tea set sits on the table. One seat however is empty, but the wood still warm.

The door to the cottage is open, it's always open. Here, in this place it can always be open because they know that they are safe from the harsh reality and callousness of the world.

Music is thick in the air. Soft melodies echo through the house, in a variety of forms. There is always music and it is always graceful, happy and natural. Only at night does it stand silent and sleeping, dormant so that its inhabitants may rest until the mourn.

Every room is decorated with beautiful pictures, paintings and sculptures. In the lounge there's a tin box with little soldiers inside, always packed away so neat and tidy, with such care one would think it was a box filled to the brim with diamonds!

The house is always warm and toasty in the winter, always cool and refreshing in the summer. It shelters from the rain, wind and snow. Occasionally letting in a breeze on those empty summer days.

Whenever it is dark, the moon shines down upon it with such a smile. It's light reflects off the water and leaves a hazy light in the air around it- the damp of the ground around the river attracts lots of insects.

Fireflies dance around in the grass, lighting the little alcove and bringing it all to life. Their buzz, the swaying of the trees, the rushing of the river and the light, sleeping breaths of the family that lived there was music itself. Music of love and friendship, compassion and care.

They lived their days happily there. Even to this day, the dainty little house stands untouched, untainted, never found of spoken of. Not an inch of it is dusty or messy and looks as if it is still live in. In away it is still thriving, thriving with the ghosts of the happy souls that lived there, all four of them.

In the lounge there stands a fireplace that burns constantly - its fires never extinguish. Above it, sits a picture- painted with such care and devotion and framed in a beautiful golden frame.

There sits a woman, two children on her knee and man behind her. The woman's honey golden hair falls perfectly over her shoulders and contrasts perfectly with her deep brown eyes. There is a boy and a girl on her knee.

The boy is young and fit and healthy looking, with his black hair sprawled messily over his brown eyes in a mischievous way. He has a lush smile that is more like a smirk in this picture. But he is beautiful nonetheless.

The girl is younger. She has short blonde hair that rises only to her shoulders and straight fringe in a line over her eyebrows. Her eyes seem to pierce the entire picture with their amber gaze. They are so big and wide and ethereal.

The man behind them is tall and stand broadly over them, all you can see is a smile then the rest is shaded in. But he lovingly has his hand placed over the womans shoulder protectively.

IN the corner of the painting is a signature, sprawled in gracious black handwriting. There are only two letters, 'O.G'.

I wonder what that means...

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading to the very end.**

**Sadly this is the last chapter.**

**I look forward to your final reviews.**

**I'm going to miss them much.**

**Good bye.**


End file.
